Lovable Pester
by TankyTeemo
Summary: In the middle of the night Chris gets abducted by Wesker and taken to a dark place. What will this murderous son of a bitch do to Chris? Why hasn't he killed him off already? WeskerxChris, mentioning other characters; post RE5 PS: Check out the soundtrack I made for this story on my youtube channel; search TankyTeemo.
1. Prologue

_A/N: This story may contain elements of sexual violation that offend viewers. If you have any sensitivity towards the subject, please do not continue reading. But if you don't care and just want to read some WxC, go ahead! :)_

* * *

Prologue

It was midnight. The moon was shining low and tiny, tiny raindrops were tickling the ground. Everything felt so peaceful and silent. If it only weren't for the two men that were fighting each other, it would've been one of the most serene nights in town. Of course, this being the Resident Evil universe, there was no such thing as a serene midnight.

Chris tried to dodge Wesker's cobra strike, but failed to move away quickly enough and was struck in the chest. He flew backwards into a small pool of rain that had collected itself on the side of the unlit road. Coughing up blood he felt dazed and extremely injured. He had taken pretty much everything Wesker knew in martial arts and it felt like he had broken every bone in his body.

Chris had been staying at a hotel before that moment, before he would go to visit his sister. His hotel was part of an undisclosed village somewhere near the Rocky Mountains. A place that was hard to find, due to there only being one foggy road that led to the secluded village making it one of the safest places for a top BSAA agent. That road was the one they were on right now.

Too bad for Chris, he simply _had_ to go visit Claire and the only plane he could catch was one that took off at midnight. He would've had an entire week to spend with his little sister and (judge) her new boyfriend before he would take on another BSAA mission. But when he walked to his car so he could head for the airport, he got caught off guard by the supposed to be dead Wesker, which ensued an unfair fight.

What the hell was Wesker doing here, how did he survive two rockets to the face while drowning in lava and how did he find him? A million questions rose inside the still conscious part of his head as he lay there powerless.

Though, Chris didn't have anymore time to contemplate Wesker's surprising appearance, because the man was charging at him again.

With the swift of the wind, Wesker leaped on top of Chris and started to punch our hero straight in the face.

"_A-HH, EUGHKRK-, OU_-" he cried out in pain as his face was being brutally assaulted. Chris' blood and tears were slowly mixing with the rain of the rain puddle they were in, giving it a disturbing color. Wesker stopped after five brawler punches and simply stared at the broken man in front of him. He watched Chris bleed and moan in pain. What an enjoyable show that was for him. He couldn't simply kill him here, that wouldn't be torturous enough, would it?

As he stared, Chris slowly started breathing again after he had coughed up most of the blood that was stuck inside his throat.

"H-how *_ehugk* _are you sti-ll a-a-live?" Chris cried. He was in no situation to embark himself free. Wesker was on top of him after he pretty much got slaughtered by his former Captain.

"Oh, Chris… You should've known by long that I'm indestructible. Nothing can kill me, for I am a god. I told you it would be inevitable to not succumb under my power, but yet you kept ruining my plans." Wesker said with his always confident voice mixed with quite some anger. He palmed the bruised cheeks of Chris in his right hand and pulled the man closer, their wet, one of them bruised, noses almost touching. "And just so you know, I am still angry at you for launching a rocket at my face." He said viciously.

The blond man threw Chris' face into the puddle that was mixed with his own blood, leaving him to drown. After the brunette started moving spastically, Wesker pulled him up and held him high. Chris struggled to gain some strength and still tried throwing a few punches at him, but Wesker didn't even flinch.

"Still fighting, are we?"

He punched Chris in his stomach, leaving him vomiting blood and in shock. Wesker then dropped Chris and got hold of Chris' car keys that had been dropped in front of the car. He unlocked the car and threw Chris in the back seat. Looking into the back of the car, he found two pairs of BSAA cuffs, almost like he had planned them to be there.

After cuffing Chris hands and feet, Wesker positioned himself in the driver's seat and started up the engine.

Chris groaned, as he felt his environment moving again. The brunette had been bruised and punched allover his body and he wished he'd stayed longer in the state of shock, because, with that now receding, the pain was becoming unbearable. Then the burning from inside and outside his entire body made Chris scream as he became evermore aware of his pains, all while hearing Wesker chuckle a little. The sick bastard! What is he planning?!

But fortunately the pain exceeded his limit of notice and he became unconscious.

To be continued…


	2. Brilliant Eyes

Brilliant Eyes

* * *

Chris woke up in a brightly lit room. The pain he had had become lesser and it seemed he had been taken care of, since he had bandages wrapped around some parts of his body.

As the brunette tried to glance at his surroundings, he shuddered while his eyes tried to accommodate to the intense light. It looked like a hospital room and that, combined with the bandages, made Chris feel relieved. Maybe Chris had won the fight from the night before and he had called an ambulance of some sort. He couldn't really remember anything except for him standing in front of Wesker.

Yet, Chris' relieve came too soon as a man wearing sunglasses glided into the room.

It had been about fifteen hours after he had gone unconscious. Wesker had brought his ragdoll to another super secretive umbrella laboratory, hidden underneath a long gone, bankrupt casino. It wasn't being used anymore since umbrella had taken its last puff and it would be an ideal place to play out the games Wesker had in mind.

Shocked at the man's presence, Chris could only blur out some words. "W-wha-, H-how?" His confusion was slowly turning into anger and fear as his vision was pulling him out of his slumber. Wesker was slowly approaching the handcuffed man that was laying on emergency bed and cupped Chris face into one of his palms. "Ah… you're so eager, aren't you?" he joked, as he threw Chris face-first on the floor. He rammed his boot onto Chris' back, ruining some of the healing his body got during his sleep. "So eager to get tortured by your god… *chuckle* Now that you are at your consciousness, I can start playing with you." Wesker pulled the brunette up, while Chris was trying to think of a way out of his current situation. Chances were close to none, though.

Wesker dragged Chris over to another room and pushed him against a glass wall. "See that Chris? That's where I'm throwing you into once I'm done playing with you." Trying to glare through the glass wall, Chris was filled with utter disgust. Beyond the room where they were in right now was a Raskaplanja filled room joined by a bunch of mutilated corpses and blood that ruined the floor's shine.

"Scared, you pathetic ignorance?"

"Fuck you."

Chris tried not to betray any of his anguish towards Wesker. He didn't want to indulge the motherfucker, even if he would be thrown to the Raskaplanja right away. He had to stay strong.

"Seems you want to play right away." Wesker growled as he spit on Chris' face.

Wesker threw Chris to the ground again, this time back-first, and positioned himself above him. The injured man didn't groan this time as he held himself strong. Chris wouldn't let this maniac have any sadistic fun with him. Chris wouldn't give him any sought reaction, even though Chris was a bit scared of what was to come.

Wesker punched Chris in the side, but was angered by the lack of pain expressed by the brunette. Oh yes, pain was caused, but Wesker wanted to see the suffering in Chris and therefore he punched him in the face, making Chris look hurt and tear up a bit before his straight face returned. Good, now there was at least some reaction he wanted to see. Still it wasn't enough and it angered Wesker even more. He wanted to see and hear Chris in extreme pain. He removed the BSAA handcuffs, giving Chris a little sense of freedom. "Let's have it your way then." Wesker said sadistically as he left the brunette locked in the room visible by the Raskaplanja. He was going to get some toys.

Wesker wanted to keep Chris alive for a good day or two, so he could punish the dog for sniffing up his butt. It would be so torturous and so horrible, Chris would be begging him to kill him. After killing Chris, a reoccurring inconvenience, he would continue his plans on re-invigorating the human race.

Chris was struggling to get on his feet. He was confused by the fact that Wesker had given him free movement. But in his confusion, one thing was clear: his time of escape was now. Angered and on his feet, Chris immediately went for the door, whilst trying to endure the pain from the injuries he had.

'The door is locked'

Chris tried to kick the door out, but in no way could he get the door down alone, especially in his current physical condition.

Shit.

There had to be another way out, there had to be. When was he ever going to get another opportunity of being able to move freely without Wesker being next to him?

Chris looked around the room. It seemed to be some kind of observatory for the room filled with the Raskaplanja. There was a desk filled with computers and other electronics. It had a microphone. Other than that, the room was pretty much empty. There were no human sized air ducts he could make a stealthy escape through and no boulders he could punch; so he went on to try using the computers.

The brunette made his way towards the computers before he heard the door open behind him. He turned on his heel to be surprised by the lack of Wesker. Chris ran towards and across the door, ignoring what his mind and body were telling him, only the be kicked in the cavity. Falling to the ground he felt Wesker moving behind him, advancing on him. The son of a bitch was playing with him.

Chris tried to push himself up, but he was pushed down by Wesker, who was spread out over Chris' back.

"You can't escape your destiny, Chris…"

Behind him, Chris heard a sharp sound. It was as if someone pulled a knife out of its socket. This made Chris panic, as the instinctive fear of death was slowly getting the better of him. He tried to break free, but Wesker had him pinned down.

All the sudden he felt a stingy and burning pain in the back of his left thigh. Wesker had indeed taken out a knife and was slowly pushing it into Chris' thigh.

"AA-A-AAHHhh" Chris gasped. "STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!" he commanded, while twitching sporadically.

Wesker was leisurely sliding the knife into the BSAA agent's flesh with a sadistic smile. He had previously coated the knife with salted vinegar, making the incision evermore painful.

But when Chris was slowly quieting down as his lungs were pressed down, Wesker got agitated; When the knife was mid-way, Wesker's palm started making a different movement.

"NO-N-, AAAAAHHHH, PLEASE STO-P, PLE-HEA-HEA-HEASE…"

Wesker was now turning the coated knife with an excruciating slow pace, churning out blood. When Chris almost choked under the pressure Wesker was putting on him, the villain ripped out the knife and turned Chris around, leaving them eye to eye. Chris eyes were watering and his face was in pain, while he tried to grasp for air. This was what Wesker wanted to see before he fed him to the B.O.W.'s.

But Wesker wasn't finished yet, as he pulled out a cheese slicer and held it in front of Chris' face. Chris' reaction to the sighting of this 'toy', however, was most entertaining. So the villain took off his sunglasses to enjoy the show that bestow before him.

All of Chris' attention went to the device in front of him. He cried, he started shaking and he had the urge to vomit. Currently he was only experiencing fear. He was powerless against Wesker and he had already been tortured by him. This was a complete nightmare, more horrifying than the Mansion Incident; to be kept barely alive just to experience all of the physical pain a person could feel at the hands of your arch nemesis. Chris silently wished he'd died the night before.

The device had already been closing in on his cheek and was now resting against it. He glared at Wesker, shaking in terror.

"P-Plea-ease… n-no…" Chris begged.

Wesker was now directly gazing into Chris' eyes, loving each and every second of it. He moved closer, to the point where they were separated by only a sugar cube of air. Wesker then just stared at Chris' brilliant blue eyes, hearing him weep softly in the background of his head.

Ones eyes would always shine, even in the brink of death they would still have their beautiful color.

The man he laid on was in his utter supremacy. Chris was showing what a man would only show when he was in his weakest and most vulnerable state. Complete submission.

What a sight it was.

As the two men laid there, glaring at each other for almost an eternity, something unexplainable happened. Wesker all the sudden pulled away, being surprised by a tight feeling in his body. He immediately hit Chris' temples, leaving the man unconscious. A bit startled, Wesker dragged Chris back into the medical room and reapplied bandages and first aid spray. He left Chris' in the emergency bed and moved to the dining room, which was at the other side of the hall where he had tortured Chris.

Wesker was taken aback by the tight feeling he got.

And no, it wasn't the tight feeling he got in his chest that surprised him the most…

it was the tight feeling down below.

To be continued…

* * *

AN: OMG! Chris really gets hurt bad :(. I feel sad for him, but, yeah, he DID piss off Wesker and get caught by him, so this is only realistic. Things will get better for him though, sometime in the future :). And ugh... the cheese slicer, that was really horrific, but it was a way to bring up tension I guess :P.


	3. Broken

_This is my very first attempt on writing any YAOI/Slash-like scene, so don't expect too much :)! Please leave a review!  
_

_I do not own any of the characters mentioned below.  
_

_Warning: Graphic MxM rape_

* * *

Broken

"_Sheva?! Jill?! Where are you?"_

_Chris shot glares around him, looking for one of his partners. He was standing on a small isle in a sea of lava._

_How could they leave him like that, all alone?_

_Suddenly, Chris felt the ground shaking. Something was coming from underneath it. As a crack formed through the isle, lava spew out it vigorously. It had almost reached Chris when he felt tentacles crawling around him. He tried shoving them off, but the tentacles were entering his skin. They were becoming a part of him. Quickly Chris reached for his holster, but it somehow didn't contain his 9-mm gun. The tentacles were multiplying and were moving allover his body, at one point drilling into Chris' eyes. Chris wanted to scream in terror, but was surprised by the fact that he could still see and breathe…_

_The lava had reached him by now, but was collecting itself in front of him in a pile. That pile slowly shaped into the anatomy of a human, Wesker it was._

"_Hah, Chris. No one is going to help you. Jill and Sheva are dead and everyone else simply doesn't give a damn about you. But don't be sad now, *chuckle* you're going to die anyways…"_

_Chris got lifted up by one of Wesker's mutated arms. In mid-air, he saw Wesker's other mutated arm; it had about a million syringes attached to it._

"_Good bye, Chris"_

_Chris saw the syringes closing in at an incredible speed and…_

Chris gasped for air when he woke up from his nightmare. His face was covered in sweat and his entire body felt drenched.

"Thank god it was just a- SHIT!" Chris slowly became more observant. The sighting of the bandages, the burning pain in his left thigh and the bed he was laying in… those were all part of another horrible nightmare. But this one was real.

Rethinking of what happened the day before, Chris' started panicking. He quickly moved one of his hands up to his face and felt it was still unharmed. The good news didn't calm him down though; he was still Wesker's captive and was terrorized by the thoughts of continued torture.

Chris immediately moved out of the emergency bed and tried to stand on two feet. He was barely capable, because his thigh was still extremely injured and had started bleeding at the sudden movement. Chris moaned painfully as he leaned on the nearest wall to keep his balance. He had to think of a way of escape, and fast.

Needing to navigate in an umbrella facility he'd never been to, Chris thought of his time back at the mansion. He didn't know his way there either, but was lucky to find a map of the ill-fated place. There had to be a map of this facility somewhere right?

Chris immediately thought of the computers in the observatory, a digital map with an exit on it most likely there.

The B.S.A.A. soldier stumbled towards the observatory, leaving a small trail of blood behind. While walking through the hallway, he saw a pool of semi-dried blood, probably his from last night. It frightened Chris and he increased his pace, while peering for signs of Wesker. Chris headed for the computers once he had reached the observatory and powered them up.

God damn it, it required a password.

Chris didn't even attempt on cracking the password. Umbrella's digital security was extremely tight, meaning he would need a hacking device for this.

He tried to keep his spirit up, but then felt all his hopes for escape diminish.

When he glared through the glass wall, he had made an unpleasant discovery.

He was looking at a door in the room with the Raskaplanja. It had letters above it, reading "Surface elevator". There wasn't a chance of him making it past the Raskaplanja with the state he was in right now.

Physically pained, Chris didn't think he would make it out alive in any given circumstance. His leg was still bleeding and he was feeling weak. He hadn't drunk or eaten anything for the past 28 hours and his injuries weren't doing any better. Still, he had two options, either go on the suicide mission and try to get to the elevator or get torturously killed by Wesker.

Looking at it this way, the answer was easier than expected. He'd rather kill himself through a B.O.W. than let Wesker give him the final blow.

He quickly scanned the other room from the observatory and the found there being four Raskaplanja B.O.W.'s. The room was fairly big and the Raskaplanja were idling in the center. If Chris would stray along the sides of the room, he might even be able to get to the elevator. The brunette moved back to the hallway and stopped in front of the door which he thought was the door to the room filled with Raskaplanja. It was.

Chris opened the door and braced himself for what was to come. He took a deep breath and stepped into the room. Now there was no going back.

He moved closely to the walls, trying not to make a sound. The Raskaplanja were blind but they did seem to be startled. One of the Raskaplanja moved towards the door Chris came in and idled there. But then it crouched down to lick some of the Chris' blood.

It was on to him.

Chris was still stumbling towards the elevator, when he heard a Raskaplanja closing in on him. Distressed by the incoming threat, Chris used all his ability to move quicker. But when he had almost reached the elevator, a Raskaplanja parasite shaped like a human hand lunged at the hero's face. Chris knew he was a dead man.

Chris struggled pulling the parasite of his face, but when managed to do so, all four Raskaplanja were already closing distance. One of them, the first one that noticed the brunette, leaped for Chris and pinned him down. Struggling to break free, he saw the Raskaplanja preparing for something. Suddenly a sickening mutated organ plunged out of the Raskaplanja's mouth.

This was it. Chris was going to die. After all the battling he had done, he still lost against the bio-terrorists. He wished Claire would be alright, he wished her new boyfriend could take over his job and protect her. He wished the B.S.A.A. would eventually win the fight against bio-terrorism. He wished he could see Jill one last time and finally tell her he loved her. But for these mere seconds he despised himself, because he _knew_ he would have to survive to make these wishes come true. And so the incredible Chris Redfield had failed.

Chris felt the organ clutching itself against his mouth. Slimy tentacles were trying to enter the brunette, but Chris refused to let them in. All the sudden he felt his jaw loosen as the Raskaplanja slime started paralyzing the muscles it touched. Chris' body started jerking as the tentacles were slowly moving into his pharynx and were closing in on his abdomen, making him gag uncontrollably. But before the tentacles could lay their sprouts, there was a gunshot.

Wesker had shot the Raskaplanja organ with his trusty SAW 6000-magnum. After that, he unleashed his entire clip into the Raskaplanja's head before moving onto the other Raskaplanja's.

Chris instinctively pulled out the tentacles that were still moving inside him and vomited a dark liquid. He himself was turning pale, as he was slowly bleeding out. When he stabilized a bit, he looked at Wesker. The blond wasn't wearing his sunglasses, which revealed his sanguine orange eyes.

Once Wesker had slaughtered the experiments, he moved towards Chris and stopped the bleeding of Chris' leg with an Umbrella developed ointment. Yes, Umbrella had once developed something that didn't have dire consequences for the entire human race.

"You blasted idiot, those experiments could've actually served with a purpose." Wesker growled. "Really Chris, your indigenous stupidity always seems to surprise me." The blonde was rearranging Chris' bandages.

"Why won't you just kill me already?" Chris cried out in confusion.

"Not yet, Chris. Plans have been altered." Wesker answered with a devilish smirk. "After the fun we had during last night's ordeal, I decided to really explore the options I have with you. Physical pain plainly isn't poignant enough."

"You sick fucking bastard!" Chris shouted.

Wesker lunged onto the man, his forearm pinning Chris' neck to the ground. The B.S.A.A. soldier was now facing the lucent tile floor.

"Was that just an invitation?"

Chris could have never prepared himself for what happened next.

Wesker pulled out the same knife as from last night and started cutting Chris' pants open. Once Chris' lower entrance was exposed, Wesker started unzipping his own arousal, before forcefully pushing it in. At the penetration, Chris' eyes shot wide open, whilst the brunette cried in agony at the way his entrance was being treated. Wesker was immediately thrusting with full force, savoring the sensations that went through him. He hadn't fucked in forever.

Chris was in complete disgust and suffering, as his anal virginity was being taken. It burned, it really fucking burned. Never had Chris felt so abused and humiliated. The man could only weep uncontrollably as he was being raped in a room filled with death. He couldn't push the villain off, for he was simply too exhausted and too weak.

Wesker on the other hand was having a fair time. Though, he still desired something. The blonde pulled out and rolled the heavily injured man onto his back, before loading in again. His blood orange orbs were now connected with the other man's teary sapphire circlets. Each thrust caused Chris to moan and cry, each thrust caused Chris to flinch uncontrollably, each thrust was breaking the once strong man. They were also making Wesker come closer, but it still wasn't enough.

"Moan louder." Wesker commanded as he momentarily stopped penetrating the handsome brunette. Chris, however, couldn't respond. Poor Chris was stunned by the scene as his mentality was getting more and more beat up. His own member had betrayed him, due to his prostate being overly stimulated. This made the rape even more torturous.

Wesker then got near Chris' neck and bit the man in his relatively unharmed shoulder. The new shock of pain caused Chris to scream, as his crimson blood colored Wesker's lips.

"That's a good boy."

Wesker's chains were now unleashed. He stared down upon his prey as he pounded with ecstasy. The moaning was sufficient to his needs and the submissive display on Chris' face was _utmost_ _delightful_.

After five minutes of this extreme torture, Chris felt the man come inside him. It made him want to throw up, but his stomach was empty. Chris now simply laid there, stunned. Even after Wesker had pulled out Chris couldn't move, continuously gazing in terror at the man in front of him.

"And that, my _dearest_ bonehead, was just a starter. Now take this first-aid spray and try to clean yourself up will you? There is a bathroom behind the dining room at the end of the hall, opposite from the medical room. And if you aren't looking better next time, I'm afraid I would have to take out the **cheese slicer**. Oh and that elevator you were headed for, _that_ was a trap." Wesker said entertained.

"I hope you're enjoying my games, Chris"

And with that he left.

Chris still laid there, stunned. Tiny ripples of blood were gliding down his shoulder and a pink colored liquid was straddling out of his vent.

The man was broken.

To be continued...

* * *

_AN: :( Noooooo, Chris. Sorry for putting you under so much torture. Wesker is simply a psychopath. Chris simply has to get hurt like this for further plot development. Chris needs to get a different mentality or we wouldn't be getting anywhere towards the cheesy love stuff. Oh and guys, please tell me how you are enjoying the story, I hope it isn't too bad!_


	4. Tasty

_Weeeee, I really do enjoy this newfound hobby, especially with all the fun feedback :D! But bad news comes as the weekend is over and I have less time writing. Till now I've been updating everyday and that will inevitably slack. So meanwhiles you can check out the theme I made for this story! It's called TankyTeemo - Lovable Pester and can be found on Youtube. You should then also check out my interpretation of RE5 soundtrack called Pray, which can also be found on my youtube channel. But for now, time for stoooorrryyy :)!_

_I do not own any of the characters mentioned below._

* * *

Tasty

When Wesker had left him stunned, Chris had laid in the room filled with death for about an hour. He was incomprehensive of what had happened and what Wesker had told him. He got raped by the man… mercilessly raped. His entrance was brutalized and was leaking blood and semen and his mind was left in panic.

Did he just get _raped?_ And this was _only_ the starter of the new plans Wesker had installed for him? When, what it seemed, hours of anxious confusion had passed, Chris started crying. It all started to sink in.

He was at the mercy of the sick minded_ ALBERT WESKER._

His hopes for escape were gone and he knew this experience would mutilate him for the rest of his life, which probably wouldn't last longer than a few days. Why couldn't his body let him die already, savor him from anymore torture? Why did he have to be miserable enough to get into all of Wesker's shit? While the defeated hero's cries sounded, tears were now lacking. He was suffering from extreme dehydration, which gave him a headache, throbbing him enough to stop contemplating his horrible fate.

Even with Wesker gone, he was being tortured. His thirst and hunger were exploding on him. Then he saw the torturous device before him again. No, he didn't want to be hurt in such a sadistic dark way. Fear started to build up in Chris' abused body. This, combined with the instinctive need for resources, led Chris to try and stand up. This time, however, was a lot harder than anytime before.

As Chris tried to lift himself up from the ground, he felt a scorching burn between his legs. The instant pain cause him to fall back again. Chris had never felt such a form of pain before, especially there. But for the sake of Chris, _he'd better get used to it_.

The brunette grabbed the first aid spray Wesker threw at him and started spraying himself with it. It made him feel good enough to stand up, barely though.

Once the accomplishment of what a two year old could do was reached, he now had to start walking.

He headed for the hallway, each step causing his vent to burn. Once in the hallway he headed for the dining room. It had the same door as the dining room in the terror filled Mansion had, revoking bad memories from the dreadful situations he had then survived. He opened the door and faltered inside. The room was brightly lit and suspiciously comfortable, with only one chair residing in it.

Looking around, Chris found what his body called for the most; water. He stumbled towards a can of water on the dining table, reinvigorated by his human instincts. Chris chugged down the entire can in one go and, now with one of his primal urges satisfied, looked for some food. He saw an unattended plate with a chunk of cooked meat on it, almost like someone had placed it there just for him. Chris mindlessly went for it. He didn't care if it was poisoned or anything, because any type of death would be better than at the hands of Wesker. Chris started munching down the piece of meat and was surprised by the great taste.

Now that his hunger and thirst were becoming less critical, the brunette was feeling fear consuming him. Wesker had told him to clean himself up. Chris didn't care for Wesker's reason behind this, he only cared for what the consequences of not doing so were. And so, Chris headed for the only other door in the dining room, which was the bathroom. Quickly Chris headed for the shower, but was stopped at the sighting of a mirror. Glancing at his reflection, he saw a destroyed man. His face was partly blue. Yet, for some reason, nothing was broken. Had Wesker wanted to save his face for…?

Terrified by the thought of Wesker's toy, Chris stepped into the shower. Ripping of the already torn clothes he had on, he turned on the shower, wearing nothing but his boots, torn underwear and bandages.

After another realization of his current state, Chris started crying again. Warm water was flowing over Chris' body, as he was losing control over his balance. He was having another breakdown. After the horrors of last night, Chris' state of mind had changed. He wasn't heroic anymore. Right now he was just an abused prisoner, that would be a toy for the entertainment of Wesker. What mostly caused the change was that he knew that even his mentality wasn't safe from the blond. God, he hated the asshole.

After a long, difficult shower, Chris stayed in the bathroom, not knowing what to do next. Though, he started feeling better when his body was re-energized by the meat and water. A small bit of hope for escape was returning to him. But at the realization of something else, he started feeling a bit worse again. Chris had actually listened to Wesker, even after what the psychopath had done to him. He himself had now also harmed his honor, which made him angry. He couldn't let the psycho get away with this!

After calming down a bit, Chris started to rationalize. What were his options now? There had to be an exit, since they had to have come here through some kind off entrance. Wesker said the elevator was a trap, but he could always try. The Raskaplanja were dead, so it should be safe. Rushed by the feeling of escape, Chris left the bathroom, aiming for the hallway. But once in the dining room, the presence of another man ruined everything.

At the sighting of Wesker sitting at the dining table, Chris was overrun by fear and disturbance. Vivid images of rape flashed through his head as the blond stared at him, this time wearing sunglasses. Chris was again stunned.

"Hmmm, are you trying to tease me Christopher?"

As the electric signals went from his ear to his mind, Chris realized he was still half naked, a piece of torn underwear saving him from exposing his member. But that wasn't all of it. Chris was also shocked at the fact that his pride was still stiff, even after the rape, shower and breakdowns. It was clearly showing through the wet cloth... How was this possible?

"Take a seat." Wesker commanded, snapping Chris out of his daze.

Overrun by fear of the consequences of disobedience, Chris tried to find somewhere to sit, but found there were no seats to be taken. Wesker was sitting on the only chair in the room. Chris didn't understand it, that was until Wesker leaned backwards.

Wesker wanted Chris to go sit on his lap.

"I don't enjoy waiting, Chris." Wesker threatened. Startled, Chris started moving towards the man. He felt that fear was controlling all of his movements and that was clearly showing in the expression on his face. Rigid steps were taken as Wesker smirked. Chris was now standing in front of Wesker, feeling terrified and extremely… awkward.

Wesker then pulled Chris onto his lap and put one arm around the brunette's waist, securing him like a belt and his hand at the man's crotch. Chris then saw Wesker pulling out the infamous knife.

"Let's play another game, shall we?"

Wesker was slowly moving the knife towards Chris' throat, making the man move in slight panic. Chris didn't know that, whilst moving in fear, he was grinding his naked butt against Wesker's arousal. The knife was now laying against Chris throat as he stiffened. Wesker then caressed the knife across the finely toned body of the B.S.A.A. soldier, leaving two small incisions. Chris then witted what Wesker was going for. His underwear.

The knife slid downwards and cut loose the already torn piece of clothing, exposing Chris. Wesker then held the knife against Chris' throat again, taking away any free movement. The brunette could only watch as the older man's hand grasped for his stiffened pride. Chris now got frantic at the fact that the only part of him that wasn't abused was now about to.

Wesker started stroking the man sensually, making the warm lump fully erect. Chris' mind was protesting heavily, but his arousal just went with Wesker.

The brunette started moaning as the villain continued touching him. The moans weren't out of pleasure, but out of disturbance. Chris' blue eyes were getting blurry, as he was felt another breakdown coming. But then he actually started enjoying the scene a bit, since he was getting closer to his breaking point.

He didn't know it, but it was the first-aid spray, which Wesker threw at him, that was causing Chris' erection and ability to cum in the presence of this man. Wesker had mixed it with a exceedingly high testosterone educing substance.

Then, in a mere second of pleasure, Chris shot out his semen into the hand of Wesker that was jerking him, while his body was grinding up into Wesker's palm. Right now the blond was more and more in love with the sighting that was on Chris face as he came. Sensational distress combined with fear and complete submission. It made him horny.

Wesker then roughly wiped his hand off on Chris' face and then pushed him onto the dining table, chest facing upwards. He started unzipping his pants and prepared to enter, but then heard the battered man beg.

"Please, don't! Just kill me already and go on about your other plans! I can't take this anymore…" Chris cried.

There was a short moment of silence.

"Right now I have no desire in killing you, Christopher. Even though I hate you indefinably much, there is still quite some fun to pull out of you." Wesker replied dryly, as he grabbed a small tablet out of his pocket and shoved it down Chris' throat. "But perhaps you have a point, I should continue my research on the new virus and not waste too much time on entertainment. I guess I could kill you tomorrow as to speed up my progress."

The horny villain then backed off, pulled his pants up, before palming Chris' face and pulling him closer, watery eyes to sunglasses.

"I'm going to lock you up for the next 12 hours, just so you can heal your… _appetizing_ features. And then, *_chuckle_* Then I'm going to fuck the life out of you." Wesker said with a monstrous taint in his voice.

The man then dragged Chris to the door before the room that had been populated by Raskaplanja. All while being dragged, Chris tried to break free, even though he knew his efforts were to no use.

But before Wesker locked Chris up, he did something rather unforeseen.

He pulled the abused man close and _kissed_ him, leaving a small string of Chris' semen attached to his face.

"Tasty…"

Wesker then tossed Chris into the observable room and locked him down.

To be continued...

* * *

AN: Yay, and with that we are already at chapter 4! Chris really is mentally beat up, but things will get better for him soon! Wesker doesn't know this yet, but he will be the main cause. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! :D


	5. Realization

_I feel like this chapter is rushed :(. Dissapointed in myself right now. I am surely gonna take my time now, I prefer quality over quantity. AAnyways, I hope you are enjoying this story :). Please do tell me what can be improved, etc._

_Warning: MxM Smut_

_I do not own any of the character mentioned below._

* * *

Realization

Chris felt energized and depleted at the same time. Wesker had given him a regenerator pill, which was now taking result on Chris. It had the same effect as the regenerator virus, but was without the bad consequences and only temporarily. Wesker had made the pill the previous night, in the old research department of the facility. If Umbrella hadn't gone wicked, they could've done so much good for mankind. Fortunately for the Resident Evil series, they went crazy.

Chris dropped to the floor, as his body started trembling. His injuries were healing at a rapid pace, giving Chris' a bizarre feeling. The good news was, though, that his pains were lightening up and he started feeling better. With his re-empowering strength, he was now feeling a bit motivated again.

The man started looking around the room. The dead Raskaplanja were gone, same as the dead bodies. The room was actually smelling rather good now. Had Wesker taken out the trash? But then Chris saw the surface elevator and he ran towards it.

There were three buttons on the left side of the elevator door, each with their own destination.

Forest cemetery, Casino Floor and B.O.W. Training Surface.

Chris pressed the first button.

"_Elevator 'Forest Cemetery' is not responding. Please refer to an Umbrella technician for further assistance."_ A computer generated voice sounded.

Disappointed, but still trying, Chris pressed the second button.

"_Elevator 'Casino Floor' is not responding. Please refer to an Umbrella technician for further assistance."_

You have got to be kidding me, he deliberated. Now there was only the surface meant for training B.O.W.'s. It was most likely crowded by them, considering his luck over the past sixteen years. But, as before, he'd rather be killed by some B.O.W. than their creator. He nervously pressed the third button. It worked.

"_Elevator 'B.O.W. Training Surface' has arrived."_ sounded, as the door opened. He quickly stepped in and was waiting for the elevator door to close, but it didn't. Nothing happened.

"I wouldn't have gone in there if I were you, Chris. You wouldn't have survived for a mere seven minutes on that floor." was spoken through a microphone. Wesker was standing in the observatory, watching Chris' doings. Angry and hurt by the sighting of his tormentor, Chris started shouting.

"Anything is better than dying by someone with the likings of you, you sick fuck!"

With that, Wesker started laughing. Laughs noised through the speakers, echoing in the observable room. "Ahh… always so resilient. You should be happy I'm not shredding your pretty face to pieces right now." His face now turning dead serious. "You should say your prayers, because death is coming. And I can tell you this: You're going to wish that the Raskaplanja had killed you off, because, when I'm busy with you, you'll have a hard time finding the difference between hell and earth." Wesker then moved away from the microphone, out of Chris' sight.

Scared by Wesker's threats, Chris started punching the elevator buttons that were meant to close or open the door. "Why won't you work god damn it!" Chris roared as he was becoming more and more desperate. No, he wouldn't give up, not when his body was now powerful again. He couldn't let Wesker abuse him again. He couldn't…

Chris became weak, as he started seeing there was, as before, no way out. His eyes became teary again. Chris let his back fall against the wall and slowly slid down to the ground. He then sat there, motionless, staring at the Umbrella emblem carved into the elevator's floor. His body might have been strong again, but his mind wasn't. The mental torture he endured had torn him and he now had to wait 12 hours, just so he could get raped and killed by Wesker. Little streams were flowing down his cheeks.

Why does it all have to end like this? No, it won't end like this, I will find my way out somehow. I won't die to Wesker here, _not like this!_ But still, I am here, locked up, with no way out. Fucking fuck that asshole! How could he have done everything he did to him? What sick bastard would ruin so many lives. He ruined mine. I had so much fun in S.T.A.R.S., with my best friend Forest and the woman I love, Jill. Everything was amazing until _this_… _this…_ _BASTARD_ ruined everything!

Chris was now grasping his hair out of frustration and his tears were dripping onto the Umbrella symbol.

After all this time, I didn't know if it all was actually worth fighting for. Stupid humanity, what have they done for _me_? Killed both my parents? Kicked me out of the air force? Not give a damn about the war on bio-terrorism? I saved the world countless times, yet it's like no-one ever noticed. God, I hate everyone, and especially fucking Wesker. I could only trust my partners and my sister Claire, other than that I did everything on my own. And I had come so far in stopping bio-terrorism just to be fucked to death? I can't believe it, I can't accept it. I can't. I will fight Wesker, keep fighting until I die. I am not going to let him win so easily. But it's all true. I… I am going to die tomorrow. And when I do, it all would've been for nothing.

Chris then simply closed his eyes, placed himself on the ground and waited.

The brunette tensed as he heard a door open. Chris had fallen asleep after laying there for hours, motionless. The 12 hours had now passed and all of Chris' bruised and wounds had cleared up, making him as _appetizing_ as Wesker wanted him to be.

He heard the sound of boots clenching onto the laminated floor, increasing in volume as Wesker was approaching him. Chris formed fists as rage was building inside him. He was not going to die without putting up a fight. When Wesker was in his range, Chris pushed up with lighting speed and tried to hand back hammer the villain. Chris used all of the force he could create to try and stun Wesker. It was a direct hit.

Wesker was temporarily dazed as he stumbled backwards. Chris now took his chance and started combo-punching Wesker in the face, chest and stomach. Then, after all his exertion, he finished it with his crushing haymaker. The villain then fell to the ground. Chris hoped he'd dealt enough damage. Of course, this wasn't the case.

Wesker grabbed Chris by the neck and pushed him against a wall, almost breaking the brunette's skull in the process and having the brunette heavily dazed. He then wiped some blood off this mouth, which he had coughed up after the aching haymaker. A devilish smile had appeared on his face.

"You still pack quite the punch. I'm guessing that tablet I gave you did more than was needed." Wesker then got closer, face to face. "It did, however, make you appear just as I wanted you to be." The villain then slicked out his tongue and started licking Chris' face like a pop stickle. After five whole minutes of intense licking, Wesker started removing Chris' bandages, revealing almost untouched skin. Apart from the bandages and boots, Chris' had been naked for the entire 12 hours. Wesker then took off his sunglasses and started staring into Chris' eyes. He was again enthralled by the submissive beauty he saw and, for some reason out of his own control, started kissing Chris, neglecting the 'toys' he'd brought. Chris couldn't protest as Wesker tongue slid down his throat, as he was still staggered by the head blow. He could only look at what was in front of him, but could _feel_ all the happenings.

Wesker was now totally horned up and unzipped his pants. He lifted one of Chris' legs over his forearm before pushing in. Wesker was now fucking Chris against the wall.

His thrusts were different this time; each thrust was slow and sensual, all the while sliding up and down against Chris' toned body. Wesker's arousal was each time stimulating Chris' prostate. Both the men were actually enjoying the unidentified rape, even though one of them was semi-conscious.

As Chris could only feel and not think in his current state, he started to moan out of pleasure. His subconscious suggested this was all just a weird and horrific, but erotic dream.

Wesker was a bit dazzled at the brunette's pleasure moaning. He noticed that he actually enjoyed these slightly more than the screams of pain.

The wet noises that came out of the brunette, made Wesker pump harder, still sensually.

After some of the best sex Wesker had, he came into Chris. He didn't pull out as he was distracted by the pre-cum leaking member of the man he was fucking. Wesker started jerking Chris, hoping to hear more of the hot moaning. As Wesker started jerking the aroused man, Chris shot out loud moans of pleasure, increasing volume with each jerk. And with a loadest moan, cum was spread between their chests, most of it on Chris'. The villain then suckled up all of Chris' cum, that had been spread over the dull man, and started kissing him, both mouths covered in Chris' sperm. Subsequently, Wesker stopped to stare into Chris' eyes, feeling all _fluffy_.

Then he snapped back to reality, pulled his stiffness out and threw Chris to the ground, whilst grabbing his SAW-6000 magnum.

"Time to die… Chris." Wesker said as he aimed for the brunette's handsome face.

But when Chris looked back at Wesker, locking their gazes, he saw some twitch in the villain's face.

Was he… _hesitating_?

As Wesker had his gun locked onto Chris, he felt his chest tighten. What the hell was this feeling? Why hasn't he loaded a .44 magnum round into Chris' skull already?

"Just shoot me." Chris mumbled sadly, as his awareness came back.

Wesker was now heavily fighting something within himself, not even knowing what he fought. He growled at Chris and, sometimes, showed a very tiny bit of remorse in his face. All of the sudden Wesker burst out in anger.

"No." He said, as he roughly pushed his magnum back into his holster. Wesker than frantically turned around and started releasing his anger onto the room's interior.

"How could this happen?!" Chris heard Wesker shout to himself. The blond then calmed down a bit as he steadied himself leaning with his left forearm against the western wall, looking down.

"Get out… Get the hell out of here."

Chris then, without thinking, stood up and paced out of the room. Why hadn't Wesker killed him? What kind of game was the man playing with him this time or wasn't it a game this time? Had Wesker just _let him go_? With these questions stumbling into Chris' confused mind, he slowly headed for the medical room. He needed to lay down for this.

Back in the room with the elevator, a realization had been made. An unpleasant one.

Wesker, Albert Wesker, the man psychopathic man who wants to take over the world felt something for another man.

Something more than just hate and lust.

Something passionate.

To be continued…

* * *

_AN: :D! Hope you guys are all enjoying it, because I have to go sleep know (worked too long on writing this). Next chapet probably won't be so soonely posted._


	6. Reignited Feelings

_Well, first time I actually took longer than a day to update my story. I probably won't return to my daily updating, since school is pressing on me. It was a bit too ambitious I guess :S. But ghanyghweeez, here's the next chapta!_

_Warning: Um, you know what you are going to read..._

_I do not own any of the characters mentioned below._

* * *

Reignited Feelings

Love can be so unpredictable. It can tear people apart, before, a whilst and after the actual loving. It can also glue ones together, ignoring all the past events. Loving one person can make everything they are appeal to you, even when you disagree.

When love is sprung, it starts out as a seed, nestling inside your heart. As you go on loving the one, little roots grow into your heart, making the seed a bigger part of you. And when both seeds, yours and your lover's, have germinated, the flowers becomes a big part of your life. But, as with all beautiful things, they can die, leaving a rotten crop inside you heart, forever. Apparently, a hot fuck can restore them to their delicate beauty.

What was this? Chris was laying on the emergency bed. It had only been ten minutes past the unexplainable event. Wesker had let Chris go, even though Wesker had told him so many times he'd die. Chris was dazzled by the mercy he had been shown. The blond had spared his life, even when he himself asked for the bullet. And the emotion in Wesker's face… Wesker never showed any emotion except for sadistic pleasure or rage. This emotion Wesker had shown was remorse, even with it being sheer seconds of huma-. No, Wesker was just playing some more games. The prick would continue with the torture and rape. He is a sick bastard. Though, was that back there actual rape? It didn't really feel like it.

A bit shocked at his own feelings towards the events, Chris became anxious. How the hell could he have enjoyed being fucked by Wesker? It must have been the pill or.. or his broken mentality. He had no feelings for the man and he never had them, right? And he had been tortured mercilessly by the motherfucker! My head is playing with me. I hate Wesker, I fucking hate him. I would try to kill him with every opportunity I get. I can't, though, because I will never get one. Then Chris remembered something he'd buried for too long.

_Chris had been to the shooting range, practicing to keep the point man position. Joseph was becoming really good and Chris didn't want to risk losing his position. Nine out of ten shots were directly through the target's head, one in its heart. _

_There after, Chris headed for the showers. It had been a long day at the office, with a lot of combat training and blasted paperwork. He had gone to the shooting range alone, being the ambitious man he was._

_In the locker room he headed for his locker, before stopping at the finding of a blond man. The blond man was only wearing red, tight, devil boxers. It made his butt look delicious. He couldn't be Wesker though, Wesker never went to the shooting range. He always said he was experienced enough and that the missions were enough practice for him. The captain was right though, because he never missed a shot._

"_Are you just going to stand there and stare at me?" a playful confident voice sounded._

_It was Wesker's._

"_Oh, uh- uh, s-sorry, captain" Chris said as his cheeks were turning red, trying not to look too awkward. "W-what are you doing here? I thought you never went to the shooting range."_

_Turning his head sideways, Wesker looked at Chris, revealing his eye color for the first time. They were green._

"_Normally I don't, yes, but with all these weird cases of man-eating dogs, I might have to live out a bit. We haven't had many cases were we supposedly needed to shoot fast running four-legs, have we?" the captain mildly joked._

"_No, sir, we haven't."_

"_Alright, I'll be taking a shower now." The blond said not moving, as if he was waiting for something, but soon moved towards the shower, grinning._

_Chris stared at the red buttocks that were teasing him with each step Wesker took. God, the man was build nicely. Too bad our relationship has to be professional…_

_Sighing, Chris opened his locker and started undressing himself, wearing nothing except for his underwear and a towel. _

_Shit! _

_There was a bulge in his underwear. He probably got a boner from staring too much at his Captain. No way would he go shower with a now easy to reveal boner… But he did have to hurry, because later that evening he had a party to attend to. A colleague at the RPB police department was celebrating his 10 year anniversary. He had to go, Forest and Jill were also going, same as Barry and Rebecca._

_Okay, maybe he'll just wait another five minutes before going in. Maybe by then his boner would've dropped and Wesker was done taking his shower. _

_Wait, Wesker was now taking a shower… The hot water trembling across his muscular body, evaporating along his fine lines. The man's eyes were so gorgeous, Chris could've never guessed why Wesker always hid them._

_Dandling away at the thoughts of his attractive superior, five minutes had already passed, his boner now even more erect. Thank god he was the only one around here._

_But then he was surprised by Wesker standing across from the brunette, gazing at his bulging underwear._

_As Chris saw Wesker's wet body, he got a bit too aroused. Small amounts of moisture leaked, wetting his tight white boxers. The sudden stains were all too noticeable for the man in front of him. Chris' face became as red as a tomato._

_Wesker slowly started pacing towards him, his wet boxers also showing an impressive bulge, _

_and he…_

No, that was all just some stupid phase.

_he..._

And even if it weren't, Wesker had changed. Wesker was now a power hungry psycho, who didn't care about anyone.

_closed in on Chris..._

He didn't give a fuck about Chris, he never did.

_feeling his warmth..._

Wesker had betrayed him and his team and had been horribly torturing him over the past few days.

_feeling his breath..._

It can't be, we can't…

_and his lips covering mine._

_Wesker pushed Chris against the lockers and slid up against him, both arousals being separated by two thin pieces of wet cloth. Wesker then gazed into Chris' blue eyes and started grinding his arousal against Chris'. This became a lovable ride for the both of them. Nothing was said as they plainly stared at one another, Chris letting out an occasional moan._

_One of Chris' fantasies was finally happening, maybe not exactly as he wanted, but he was being erotic with Wesker!_

_As Wesker kept grinding, Chris felt he was going to shoot. Then, with a humble gasp, his white boxers became all wet and sticky. Wesker felt the warm gooey moisture against his stiffness and started grinding harder, grinning all the while. After a few pleasure filled drifts, he also came. Both their underwear were now stained with their mixed semen._

"_Now, go take your shower."_

_Chris slowly nodded as they still had kept their gazes locked. Chris didn't move until Wesker pulled his black dress shirt out of his locker, breaking their intense eye sex. The brunette then headed for the showers._

_When he returned from his cleansing, the blond was gone, leaving Chris only to wonder and wish for another scene with his Captain._

_But a week from that on, Bravo team was sent out to investigate suspicious activity in an ark lay mansion…_

The door to the medical room got kicked in, where soon after Wesker came storming through, heading for the brunette. Wesker grabbed Chris by his leg and swooped him across the room. He then grabbed his magnum and hit Chris in his face. It, though, was not nearly as painful compared to the earlier physical abuse he'd gotten.

"That's for being an ever increasing inconvenience."

He then licked some of Chris' blood off his magnum and, when sparkly clean, putt it back in his holster.

"Now, I'll just need some time to over think what I'm going to do with you." He said, wanting to leave again.

"Wait…" a mildly injured Christopher mumbled. It was enough to make Wesker hold his position.

"Why didn't you kill me back there? Was it because you were actually taking pity on me?" Chris asked, not even caring about how ruthlessly Wesker could hurt him. Chris was still broken, as he had realized he was just an abused prisoner.

Wesker then furiously leaped across the room, back to Chris again. The blond punched Chris in his face, though this one was also less destructive than the ones Chris had received before.

"I don't take pity on anything or anyone. I am a god and human emotions are not a part of my very existence. But you, Chris, knew me before I became the superiority I am right now. You had therefore been injected into my former, weaker self, which has almost been eliminated. I hadn't reconciled the fact that someone like you could reignite the already claimed dead man inside me. Once that former self is finally gone, I'll most joyfully tear you to pieces."

He kissed the B.S.A.A. agent on the lips, and then turned his back on the man.

"I'll head back to the lab. Don't worry, I'll come to you when your time to die is nigh, or just to simply fuck you." The villain said, exiting the room with an evil grin on his face.

Chris sat there, back leaning against a wall. He wasn't in any real pain, maybe the regenerator pill still had its effect on him. Although, everything Wesker said, Chris couldn't believe that came out of the blonds' mouth.

Wesker actually _had_ given Chris mercy and it was apparently cause of former Wesker, S.T.A.R.S. Wesker. Maybe they actually did have something back then, before… Wait, what was he thinking now? Does Chris actually like what the man just said? He couldn't, he must hate the man, he must kill the man. It's what is right for the world.

Well, maybe if he was in a situation where not being a prisoner to Albert Wesker was the case, it could've been plausible.

Now when the brunette really started reevaluating Wesker's part of the dialogue, Chris came up with an idea. An idea both his heart (even though he wasn't aware of this) and his ability to die when a bullet was put into his brain could both agree on.

Chris should try to bring back the old Wesker.

He didn't have much to choose from. Chris was stuck in a facility under a place he didn't know with a psychopath that could kill him anytime he wanted. And wasn't it morally right to evoke the old man's former self? If Wesker actually had a merciful man inside him, _who has also been inside Chris several times already_, maybe Wesker could let Chris go. It was something to start with, at least. Chris didn't see himself escaping by himself anymore, he somehow thought there was more hope escaping with the help of the old man. It couldn't have been something else than that. (um…)

The good-looking brunette wiped off some of the blood and headed for the hallway.

Chris wasn't B.S.A.A. anymore. B.S.A.A. Chris had died during the past horrific days. Right now he was just S.T.A.R.S. Chris, an ever trusting, naïve soldier, who wanted to try and protect the people of Raccoon City.

Chris looked at the doors spread across the hallway. There was one metallic door, most likely the one leading to the research lab. He walked towards it.

Chris was going to try something he'd never seen himself try before, but if it would all work out properly remains a mystery for now.

To be continued…

* * *

_AN: Damn, Chris had always been a moaner, hunky slut that he is! (no hard feelings though) This is actually quite an important chapter; Now that Chris' mentality has officially changed, we can finally get into the romantic stuff :D. But with a lot of hardships of course. Hope you are enjoying!_


	7. Regret

_:D! Chapter 7 already, woohooo! And I've just finished RE4 for the first time, scary game that was. (not like 5 or 6, but those are great games individually) BTW, yea, it has been 3 days for this chapter, homework is bursting and time isn't ,so please try and get used to this. I ain't no god :(. Anyways, read ahead!_

_Warning: Smut, etc.  
_

_I do not own anything related to Capcom down below.  
_

* * *

Regret

Some people believe in fate, others believe in a god and some don't believe in anything at all. Though, all these people can agree on one thing: Life can be an unpredictable bitch.

Here he was, standing in the research lab. What was he doing again? Oh, yeah, on his way to seduce Albert fucking Wesker butt naked. How weird, but somehow it felt right.

Chris peeked across the, as always, white room. A shiny floor, Umbrella signs here and there, some high-tech apparatuses and tabled with tubes containing man-made abominations from hell made it awfully familiar to Chris. There was no sign of Wesker.

Chris moved deeper into the room. As he paced forward, Chris rethought his so called "plan". If he saw Wesker, he'd just try to flirt with him or something? Push his delicious butt in his face? He'd never hit on a man before, especially not a man like this. And most of the time the flirting with women was mutual. Chris then thought about The Locker Room Incident.

Wesker was the one that approached him, Chris only had to stand there with his bare chest. Maybe he didn't have to do much at all and simply being in Wesker's presence would seduce him sufficient.

The naked brunette then saw a relatively clean lab coat hanging on the left wall and quickly putt it on. Finally not so chilly anymore. Chris continued walking to the near end of the room, this time contemplating why he wanted to do what he wanted to do.

Why would Chris Redfield go and try to seduce Albert Wesker… The legendary Chris Redfield should die in a heroic fight or at least find a way out that isn't as morally incorrect as this one. A reason for his doings could be terrifying fear, but Chris didn't feel so scared at all. Could it have been all the things that happened the past several hours? He got fucked by Wesker, sensually, and the villain didn't blast his face off, even though he had his gun almost pressed on the brunette's face. Wesker also kind of said that the old captain had feelings for him. Chris could in no way forgive the man only for the things he said, but it still left him feeling nostalgic to the S.T.A.R.S. days, before everything got ruined.

"What is the sheep doing inside the wolf's den?"

Crap. How does he do it? Wesker somehow always finds a way to sneak up at him.

"And why is it wearing my lab coat?" Wesker's voice sounded.

"U-uh, I-I thou-" Chris mumbled, this time more ashamed than terrified.

"You know what, keep it. But please leave immediately, I have things to attend to." Wesker said quite surprised by Chris' sudden appearance.

Wesker wasn't hitting Chris? Wesker isn't going to torture his ass? What is going on?

This had to be the old Wesker, or a _mixed_ Wesker… Identifying mixed personalities, Chris didn't have that course in his training, since he was the more action oriented soldier. One of his squad members would always be the one to identify what sort of enemy they were dealing with. But right now was Chris' time to strike, knowing this would probably be the only time old Wesker would shine through this clearly. Therefore Chris immediately dropped a bomb.

"I want to kiss you."

Not believing what he'd just said, Chris felt very embarrassed. He was here to seduce, not demand something he didn't want. He didn't want to kiss Wesker, at least not after all the shit that he'd done.

Wesker was again struck by a sudden occasion. He glared at Chris, frowning. After a few seconds, the blond nodded, took of his sunglasses and slowly walked towards Chris. Sanguine eyes were flaming into the brunette's heart.

"Since you didn't define where you'd want to kiss me, I guess that detail is for me to fill in."

"Uh-uh, on the mou-" Chris couldn't finish his sentence as he felt a hand grabbing the back of his neck. Wesker was pulling Chris to him, until lips connected with each other. Both men started kissing passionately. The hypnotizing feeling of passionate love was pulling them into the deep. Wesker remarked this and got aggravated. He didn't want his former self to grow back to life, so he did something his lust and inner god both loved.

"A-a-h-AH-" Chris suddenly felt Wesker's grip on his neck tighten to a painful limit and the kiss shattered. He then felt himself being pushed down towards Wesker's crotch, which was being unzipped by Wesker's free hand. A brief moment later, Chris felt Wesker's warmth inside his mouth. It felt decent at first, but then he felt both of Wesker's hands grasping for his hair, all whilst the cock slammed into his throat. Wesker wanted to put Chris mouth into a more purposeful use.

The brunette felt confused and hurt, figurative and physical. He was gagging non stop and a slime started exiting his mouth. His body was beginning to lack oxygen and his eyes became teary as his throat was being molested by Wesker. Chris felt the villain's grip tighten even more and the thrusting became extremely forceful. Then, after eight pounding thrusts, Wesker stopped, letting Chris take a breath of air, before pushing in again. But this time it went differently.

Chris felt Wesker slit at his lubricated lips, slowly pushing in. As if hours were passing, the brunette felt Wesker leisurely thrusting forward, now also against his palate. He member inside his mouth was moving at a snail pace as the man before him abused him, a returned devilish smirk on his face. He then sensed Wesker's grip changing, grabbing the back of his head. A few of his brown hairs were ripped loose.

Wesker then pulled the man in, Chris' lips touching the skin covered with scruffy blond hairs. Chris was now swallowing the villains impressive 12 inch penis, making him vomit up goo more that had already covered the entire lower part of his face. Wesker simply held this position, liking the man below him starting to suffocate.

Chris choked roughly between the plenty gags each time he felt Wesker's member erecting against the back of his pharynx. He started convulsing as his body protested heavily against the high carbon dioxide levels inside his blood system. Everything was slowly going dark and he felt his body weaken. Wesker noticed this and pulled out.

The abused brunette steadied himself on his arms, clasping heavily for air, goo dripping out of his mouth followed by one meaningless tear. When everything started brightening up, he desperately crawled away from Wesker.

"Where are you going, whore? I'm not done yet." Wesker watched the man before him crawl away and then dashed to the man, gently kicking him in his side, before shoving his erect member into the mouth of the man that was still on the ground. Wesker now wanted to finish business.

Wesker slammed furiously, probably bruising Chris' throat and ignoring the fact the man was close to suffocating.

"Who is your god Chris? Who is the one to have reign over this world? Tell me and I'll let you live." Wesker said as he was slamming into the brunette's mouth.

"Yo- *_eguhk*_ -u a- *_eguhk* _-re" Chris tried mumbling.

"Say again?" Wesker demanded as he finally left the now unattended mouth.

"Y-you are…" Chris muttered after coughing hard. His throat felt incredibly sour.

Wesker answered this response with a satisfied expression on his face. The blond then positioned himself over Chris' head, his thighs along the soldier's ears and his cock floating above his mouth, and started jerking himself off.

Chris was yet again being abused. He gazed at the man that was above him and saw that the villain was getting close. All the sudden he felt his mouth being forced open again, followed by a burst of salty taste exploding in his mouth.

"Swallow it." Wesker authorized dryly.

Chris protested as he shook his head, exposing the appearance of a desperate man in panic.

"_Don't make me repeat myself_, Chris." Wesker seemed to be on the edge of mutilating Chris with his toys. Chris sensed this as terror clasped onto him. He was in no situation to be disobeying.

A slick feeling was experienced by Wesker, as he felt Chris' tongue make the swallow moment against his satisfied shaft. Next time he'd make Chris used his tongue the entire ride. The mischievous blond then left the cream-filled cavity.

On release, Chris starting coughing and spitting heavily and used his hands to wipe off the mucus covering his face. He then putt one finger near the end of his throat, making him convulse and throw up all what had been shot into his stomach, shaking sporadically.

The stench of vomit, sex and cum was drifting through the air.

"Did I tell you to swallow it, just to puke it out again?" Wesker was enraged. He kicked Chris in his side with his inhuman strength, this time unbelievably painful.

The brunette cried out in pain and started weeping hysterically. B.S.A.A. Chris had already died and now S.T.A.R.S. Chris was being tortured. If S.T.A.R.S. Chris died, there'd be nothing left of him. He'd be mentally dead, just like a zombie.

"W-why are you doing this to me you fucking shithole?!" Chris cried. "Why would you break me over and over, just to reignite _this feeling for you_ and break me again?! I can't bear any of this anymore. You've destroyed me more than enough. I see no hope for me and I- I'd rather kill myself than escape… JUST FUCKING KILL ME ALREADY!" Chris shouted. Quickly after his rant, Chris quieted down, slowly curling up into a fetal position, staring at the wall across of him. He was at his darkest point in life, the darkest area of the mental world; He was suicidal.

Wesker was troubled by the broken man's rant. His former point man and secret obsession was curling in front of him, wanting to die desperately. Wesker loved complete submission, but this wasn't that. This was something far beyond that point, something inhuman.

He… he hated it.

It felt like someone else took over him as the fraught words and visualization of everything in his sight sunk into Wesker's cognitive.

"Chris…" he said silently.

Wesker didn't know what to do. The operative had crushed one of his most ambitious projects and loves, Christopher Redfield. Never had he said the following words he was going to say, to anyone. Only Chris could stir up this side of Wesker. Only he was the truthful only one to be with the man himself.

"I'm sorry."

Chris was shunned out of his dark place and slowly peered his head towards Wesker.

"W-wait… y-you're s-s-sorry?" Chris sobbed, his emotions changing rapidly.

"Yes, I'm sorry for what I did back there. I shouldn't have abused you, since you came here sincere-hearted."

The captain wanted to help Chris get up, but his hands got pushed away.

"Fuck you! You're sorry? After all the shit you did? You should've died a long time ago, before you ruined the lives of millions, mine included. There is no more time for apologizing, you have to fucking die!" Chris burst out angrily as he stumbled onto his two feet, shaking wildy.

Wesker then rushed at the brunette, tightly grabbing the high collar of the lab coat.

"I never apologize Chris. This is just one exception I cared to make for you. Don't you dare take it as nothing or I will kill you." Wesker threatened.

"Go ahead." Chris answered, spitting on Wesker's face, returning the favor from a few days ago.

Wesker slowly turned his head away and let his grip go, an unfamiliar expression in his face. The captain then headed to the seat placed against a research desk on the other side of the room and sat there, blankly staring at the table.

"What the fuck!? What the _fuck_ is wrong with you!?" Chris said angered with sadness, but no response was given to him from the man he was screaming at.

"You're a piece of shit!"

The brunette left the research lab and headed for the dining hall, eagerly in need of some water to cleanse his throat.

Wesker was still sitting in the research lab. He was overpowered by _human_ emotions, something he'd never predicted to happen. Chris came here, wanting to _kiss_ him, passionately it was, and he ruined it all. He had now completely lost what he was frightened off and thereby discovered what he really desired.

But this was too late as the venomous liquid known to man as _regret_ started coursing through his veins.

He had to make it right.

To be continued…

* * *

_AN: Yeah, old Wesker is making a comeback! Poor Chris (unaware though) got his heart broken and only Wesker can fix this. I hope you are enjoying the plot dev. and premise of the story! _


	8. No More Denying

_Ermehgerd :D! another chapter has arrived! But I feel I should start answering some of the awesome reviews from now on! Keep posting them, they are a joy to read :3 _

_so yea... :)_

_ Gaius Octavius: A shower scene, yeah I'll definately do one of those and make it uber hot! But first, their relationship has to develop into something less fucked up :D! so you'd have to wait my darlin, but don't be afraid, smexy shower times will come._

_ kirakuran: I agree the beginning of chapter 7 was cute, but it was _too_ cute._ _Would be weird if they did like nothing bad ever happened between the two._

_And guys, soon the outside world will be a bit suspecting. Chris still hasn't arrived at the airport, where Claire eargly awaited him. so more things are to envelop. But first things first, school is getting really pressing and writing is taking a bit too much time. Please don't get angered if it takes a weeks time for a chapter to be posted, I am only 16 and not all time can be spend writing :)!  
_

_Anyways, enjoy reading!  
_

_Warning: a bit of blood  
_

_I do not own any of the characters mentioned below.  
_

* * *

No More Denying

What was wrong with him? Wesker sat in the research lab, staring into nothingness.

He would never ever desire for another human being, yet right now he did.

He desired Chris.

Even though the blond had an intense hatred against this man, the old part inside him still had cupped up feelings. And right now the old Wesker was filled with regret.

What am I to do… Have I really gone too far? I raped him, beat the shit out of him and abused him again and again.

Should I stop?

No, I still _want_ to torture him. I still _want_ to abuse him. No way am I going to let that blind spot in my plans get away alive after ruining them all!

Wesker smashed the table underneath him, breaking it in half. He was expressing bewildered rage.

But still I feel this human emotion covering my entire current being. It's making me feeble and this is all thanks to Christopher. He has to die right now or he'd just further delay all my plans. I'll just fuck him one more time and kill him right after that.

Be damned, what if the same thing happens as in the former play?

That would just end up making me waste even more time.

Chris should've died yesterday and each fewer moment I spend leaving him alive, another atrocity is born into this world.

I should just blindly kill him, quick and swift. If he stays alive longer, my weaker self might even…

Wesker was already heading towards the door, but was diverted by a robotic female voice.

"_Alert, 'Incubation chamber 06' on floor 'Experimental labs 100' is malfunctioning. Please apprehend the case immediately or everyone in this facility will most likely die." _Was repeated several times.

"Oh, so it seems the new virus is working." Wesker said to himself excitedly.

Wesker was suddenly completely distracted by the great news and immediately headed towards a secret elevator behind the northern wall of the hallway. He was surprised to see the elevator open, a green gel tailed all the way from the elevator to the dark tinted wooden double doors. Wesker recognized the green gel; it was the supplement gel used for resourcing the mutating tyrants inside the incubation chambers.

It was trailing into the dining room.

* * *

Chris was stumbling out of the research lab.

What the fuck is wrong with this asshole?! Why is he doing this to me?! First he beats me up, rapes and tortures me, then he acts all weird and nice just to abuse me again? It most likely is another one of his sadistic games.

Fuck the man! Fuck him. I'm going to fucking kill him.

Chris was pissed over everything while coughing heavily every few meters. The brunette was now in the middle of the hallway, with two balled up fists.

Can't believe I even thought Wesker felt something more genuine than simple rape-lust.

_But the kisses were so passionate…_

Chris felt his heart sank a little at the thought of this, but tried to ignore this. It were all fake acts and lies, adding more terror to the horrible games of Wesker. A sorry, yeah, that solves everything doesn't it? And it probably was just another lie.

Though, Chris secretly didn't believe this.

The ex-S.T.A.R.S. point man entered the dining room and immediately headed for the bathroom. He needed to cleanse his face and mouth from all the… _goo_.

Once inside the bathroom, Chris took off the lab coat and went under the shower and thoroughly washed himself. Thank god, now the scent of Wesker's sperm was completely gone. Chris was now again contemplating a plan for escape. He wanted to kill Wesker but still knew it was impossible in his current situation. Rage and hurt were flowing through him as he left the shower, not caring enough to dry himself off.

The brunette putt on the lab coat, still having Wesker's scent, and stared into his own eyes. The mirror reflected an emotionally torn man. Though there was a drive showing through, a drive to get revenge - a drive to kill the man he somehow loved and intensely hated for it.

He needed to escape, inform the B.S.A.A. about Wesker and kill the man. But…

Wesker had survived the ordeal in Africa, which meant pretty much nothing could kill the man. This made Chris even more angry. He wanted the man dead, justice _had_ to be served.

Then it hit Chris.

There was one weakness that had shone through undeniably these past days… The villain had a sexual weak spot for Chris. Maybe if he somehow took this to his advantage, Wesker would expose himself vulnerable at these utter times and Chris could strike. He didn't know with what yet, but he had formed somewhat of a plan and this kept him motivated. B.S.A.A. Chris was slowly revitalizing.

Wesker had one weakness and it was right at this period of time that he should attempt an execution on Wesker. Anything else would irreversibly fail like the countless times Wesker had survived miraculously. Escaping without killing the villain would have calamitous consequences for the future.

_I'm going to kill him_.

Chris left his mental pep up and got out of the bathroom. He smelled Wesker's scent on the lab coat really strong now and was seduced by it. It smelled _really_ good…

Chris quickly snapped out of it, his mind was still set. He had to find a weapon, something he could kill or at least handicap Wesker with. Even if nothing worked, Chris had to know he at least tried before he died.

The handsome man looked around the dining room for a possible melee weapon, but got staggered as he saw the door open.

"Wh-…?" Chris' body stopped moving at the sight of this creature. It looked like something he had seen before and yet something completely new at the same time.

It was sickening.

The thing must have been human a very, _very_, long time ago, since it was standing on two feet and had arms and legs joined by a humanlike head. Though, where it's eyes were supposed to be were spiked tentacles swirling. Actually, it had spiked tentacles swirling allover its body. The B.O.W. was partly covered in a green gel, which reminded Chris of the huge Umbrella tubes back at the mansion and inside the deep catacombs underneath somewhere in Africa.

This was some fucked up shit; not that that's anything new, but it still frightened Chris.

Chris dashed back as he saw the creature slowly approaching. The brunette was unarmed and wasn't wearing anything that could protect him from the spikes. He had to make a run for it.

Chris tried to lure the creature closer to him, just enough to get the doorway clear. As soon as the door was accessible, Chris ran along the other side of the table, out of the creature's range and ran towards the door. He tried to push it open, but it wouldn't budge.

What the fuck? It couldn't be locked, the monster had just entered in front of his own eyes.

Shit!

_Wesker._

"Open the goddamn door, you psychopath!" Chris shouted in slight panic as he saw the creature heading towards him. "Fuck, open it! Open it now! Open the goddamn door!"

The B.O.W. was only a few feet away from the B.S.A.A. soldier, who was shaking fearfully, taking a few futile attempts on kicking the door open.

"Fuck you Wesker, open the door or I'll fucking kill you!" Chris tried threatening. "YOU BASTARD! LET ME OUT!" He partly screamed partly begged as he was now heavily shaking the doorknob.

Chris then pled for one final time as he felt death incoming.

"Wesker… please…" Chris cried.

"D-D…"

"Don't you love me?"

The terrified man was stunned when he saw a shadow covering the door.

The thing was now behind him.

Chris slowly turned around. He was facing death, again. This time however, it was purely horrifying. The creature was worse than anything he had experienced before. Up close it showed the most mutated and mutilated face, _if you could even call it one_, of all. Fear was struck in his face as he saw the monster raising one of its spiked arms. At the sight, Chris felt a warm liquid flowing down between his legs. His bladder had given in for the first time.

Then an arm filled with a million nails moved towards him at an incredible speed and…

* * *

On the other side, Wesker was jamming the door. He had found this the best way of dealing with Chris. He wouldn't have to see the man die, he wouldn't have to feel Chris' pain. It would all be the B.O.W.'s doing.

Though, that didn't mean he wasn't already regretting the act.

Wesker heard the man shout at him, wanting him to release the door. He also felt the man kick the door.

The blond ignored it both.

"_Fuck you Wesker, open it or I'll fucking kill you!" _

"_You BASTARD! LET ME OUT!"_

Wesker saw the doorknob shaking on his side, but he refused to let anything get through to him.

He then heard something completely different. A final cry that was even able to temporary stun the vicious god. He had known this answer, but had it buried somewhere really deep down. He had forcefully pushed this knowledge away, which got evermore difficult due time, especially the past days.

"_Don't you love me?" _

This question… This _pled_ from love himself, however, was so strong it was able to remove the million tons of soil that had been suppressing the burrowed answer. It was now clearly carved into the cold mind of the villain himself.

Wesker _did _love Chris.

He _did_ love the brunette and yet _**he was letting him get killed at this utter moment**_! Wesker rapidly changed his actions, he stopped jamming the door and…

Wesker was struck by a scorching sound and when his sight fell on the door he knew what it was.

There were now nails sticking out of the door.

They were covered in blood.

Wesker's eyes became dreadfully red, almost black, as extreme rage and anger stormed through the entity of the god: The B.O.W. was already dead.

Wesker burst down the second door of the double door, leaving nothing but splinters of wood flying across the dining room. He then turned his head to the B.O.W. that had Chris pierced against the other door. The B.O.W. let go of Chris at the sighting of this new threat, letting Chris slide down into a pool of his own blood.

Wesker grabbed his magnum and unloaded eight rounds in to creature while walking towards it. The creature kept stumbling back at each shot, but didn't fall down.

Once Wesker was in melee range, he butterflied the bitch's organs out of its own body, coating the now not so clean walls of the dining room. He then grabbed the entire B.O.W., lifted it up his head and _ripped_ it in half, before shredding it into smaller pieces that were hardly distinguishable in size compared to the wooden splinters of the door he'd kicked down.

It was far beyond dead.

Once Wesker had done a days work, he rushed towards the bleeding man against the door.

There were nails sticking out of him.

"Chris…" The captain said concerned.

Chris was in a different world. He was suffering from extreme blood loss and god who know which organs got damaged by the nails. Everything was slowly going black and deadly silent.

Wesker gently carried Chris off the ground and started heading for the medical room. This wasn't something healed as easily through just some first-aid spray, this was extremely critical.

Whilst the blond paced powerfully, he whispered into Chris' ear.

"I do."

To be continued…

* * *

_AN: YES! Wesker is finally through the denial phase. It did need an almost death of Chris to get him there, but that's just logical deduction. Though what will Chris think of all this hmmmmmmmm?_


	9. Devil May Cry

_Chapturrrr 9 already :)! things get a bit more romantic here._

_Keep them reviews coming, I read all of em and I love it! :D_

_I do not own any of the characters mentioned below._

* * *

Devil May Cry

When one leaves cracks in a piece of glass, they are forever to stay. The crack can only enlarge through the course of life, making the piece blurry and dazzled. Their personality will be blunted as the crack moves deeper, even breaking some of the entity. You can then cover this inner piece with walls and metal pans, protecting it from further damaging and building up strength for thy own. The glass, however, will always be broken, forever scarring whoever carries it.

Let's just hope Wesker knows how to glue it back together.

The hallway now had two trails leaping across the room. One was green, slimy and used for dark purposes. It was from a beast that was spread across the dining hall by the martial arts master in sprinkles, much alike sawdust. The other one was more disturbing.

Chris had been bleeding severely between Wesker's arms. The spikes had hit some vital veins, which led to his extreme blood loss. Wesker left them all in place, because removing them would mean even broader exits for the blood to leap out of. The brunette was already going pale and cold.

Once inside the medical room, Wesker grabbed a can of first-aid spray and tried to heal Chris with it. It stopped the bleeding to some extent, but not enough to keep the man from his state of dying. He had to give Chris another regenerator pill to save him. Hence, Wesker ran back towards the research lab to retrieve a sampling of the regenerator virus.

"Don't you die on me, Chris…"

For those two minutes of separation, Chris laid there on the blood covered sheets of the emergency bed. He was completely motionless. Lifeless. Chris' mind slowly wondered across the events of his life as his body was giving into death.

His parents' death. His banishment from the air force. Claire. Jill. Sheva. Wesker. A minute went by as he lingered upon these memories, as death came evermore near.

Closer to death, the brunette's mind could only revision the greats in his life. The S.T.A.R.S. days, spending time with Claire, flying through the air in his armed jet, defeating Umbrella with Jill and 'working' with the old Wesker.

If only Wesker wasn't an actual maniac, Chris would've most definitely wanted to be with the man. Though, in his last fascination, at this moment, they _were_ together. They were both fighting bio-terrorism. As lovers, companied by all the great people in Chris' life.

It was amazing.

Chris felt his life slip away and his body going cold. And with one small tiny exhale, his heart stopped beating as all his blood had now exited his corpse.

The B.S.A.A. soldier was dead.

* * *

Wesker was still inside the research lab when Chris passed away. He was heavily struggling on whether to do what he could do or not. The blond didn't have the resources to create another pill. He did have the virus and a needle, with which he could inject Chris with. Though, that could end really bad for Christopher. In the midst of nerve racking tension rising, Wesker grabbed the puncture needle filled with the viral contents and rushed to the medical room. He then witnessed a dead man laying in front of him.

It broke his heart.

In one last attempt and with little to no hesitation, Wesker injected Chris with the regenerator virus. He could now only hope Chris' DNA would accept the virus, as he sorrowfully looked at the man. With chances being of one in a million, Wesker rationally knew he would have to kill a B.O.W. soon, his love.

But, for once, life was going to do something favorable for the two.

The next thing that happened astonished Wesker. The nails were being pushed out by Chris' body itself and a healthy glow was slowly returning to the man. He grabbed Chris' wrists and felt a heartbeat running. How can this be? The brunette below him was moving, wriggling around and making the blood from the sheets magically appear. His body must've been sucking it back in. The blond became incredibly excited. Chris was to be one of the fewer greater humans to live in his saturated world! He and Chris could rule together, slaughter together and _be_ together.

Chris felt a shock inside his body. His mind was almost fully functional again after a minute of utter darkness had passed. He felt strengthened and reinvigorated. Veins were showing through his skin as sweat was coming out of him. All the pains and stings recovered to their healthiest state. Chris' skin became vibrant and glazing near the end of his recovery. The brunette looked as good as on his 24th birthday, still with the muscular body he had now.

On the minute Chris opened his eyes, he lunged for Wesker, still knowing everything the fucker did to him the past days. Chris grabbed the villain by his neck and slammed him against the wall. The brunette was furious.

"What the fuck happened?! What the fuck did you do to me?! Didn't I… _die_?!" Chris yelled out of puzzlement.

"Yes, you did." The villain didn't want to hurt Chris again so he let him be pushed against the wall. He could break free easily when needed though.

"Then how am I- Hey, what the are you looking at?!"

Wesker was curiously investigating Chris' eyes. Chris' iris color had changed. His Chris had always had brilliant blue eyes, but right now they looked different. They were a bright cyan, almost radiating the neon-blue color. The view was gorgeous, but yet a bit alienating.

"Your eyes." The blond answered.

"Wha- what's with them?"

"They've changed in color. Must've been because of the regenerator virus."

"_Regenerator virus_…!? OH SHIT! NO, NO, NO…" Chris weakened his grip as he started to realize what had happened. He had died and Wesker brought him back using one of his horrible creations. He was now infected.

"H-How could you do this to me?!" The brunette cried, as he fell to his knees. He couldn't accept this, especially when his mentality had been so low these days.

Wesker felt concerned as he saw his partner in future crime break down.

"Chris, everything is alright now. Your body has accepted the virus and you are still at your sanity. The only thing that has changed is that you now have regenerative powers, which can only be a positive addition to your being. You can hardly die now." Captain Wesker tried to comfort Chris.

"Positive? POSITIVE?! How can hardly die be a positive thing?! Just so I can survive endlessly to experience all your sadistic shit?! This is the worst thing ever, now I don't even have an escape from… from _you_!" Chris cried hysterically. "This is hell, hell on earth!" Then he sat down, on the ground and started weeping.

Wesker felt horrible, horrible about himself. This was a first, no joke.

"Chris, I'm not going to hurt you like that anymore. I'm not going to torture you or abuse you. I do feel affectionate towards you and that makes me unable to harm you any further. I'd harm myself if I did." Wesker crouched down and gently lifted Chris into his arms and hugged him.

"It's alright, I'm sorry. I know an apology is nothing compared to everything I've done to you, Chris, but right now it's all I can give." Wesker was now tightly hugging Chris and felt the brunette's arms cuddle around him.

Chris really needed some comfort. He didn't care if it was even the tyrant himself that comforted him, the cyan-eyed lad had gone through too much. He had just _died_ and been resurrected by something he had been fighting his entire life. And this was all _after_ the horrible events of the past days. It was too much.

Chris shed his tears onto Wesker's shoulder. The two hugged each other timelessly. Wesker occasionally said some words to comfort Chris, while stroking the brunette's back. He was slightly turned on by the scene with the now even hotter B.S.A.A. soldier, but suppressed his lustful side. He wanted Chris to lighten up before he'd actually try something.

Wesker then sensed Chris nuzzle up against his neck and leaning on it. It felt, _fuzzy_. He slowly heard Chris quite down after a while. They cuddled for quite the while.

"So you do love me" Chris mumbled, breaking the silence.

"Yes, Chris, I do."

"Then why did you make me go through all that."

"I-I don't know. I suppose I was angry at you for betraying me and ruining my dreams. I also hated the fact you couldn't be with me, assuming your vision upon this world was blinded by ignorance." Another silence fell.

After a while, Chris started talking again.

"You betrayed me…"

"I know."

"You tortured me…"

"I know."

"You broke my heart, twice."

"I know, Chris."

"I hate you."

"I'm sorry."

Both men just laid there, in each others embrace. Neither of them wanted to leave. Chris was still pissed at the blond and had an urge inside that still sought revenge, to _kill_ the fucker. Yet, right now, he couldn't express it. He wanted to feel the comfort of somebody right now, since he really needed some reassurance that things would turn out alright. Solving the matters would come later.

After getting used to the warmth and comfort of Wesker, Chris slowly dozed of. Wesker's neck actually felt really nice and, combined with the man's scent, it almost paralyzed him into a sleep. Then, he finally was having a good sleep without vicious nightmares.

Wesker felt Chris relaxing on him. He didn't move, for he didn't want to disturb Chris in his resting. Chris' warmth was also very soothing and enthralling. Wesker then noticed Chris falling asleep. The blond would lay there for the entire period, just so he wouldn't risk waking his love. He was now truly seeing his feelings for Chris and what he'd done.

"I'm sorry, Chris." Wesker whispered.

The venomous liquid was now showing in his eyes. They were tears filled with regret.

Emotion could even flow down from a devil's eyes.

To be continued…

* * *

_AN: Yay, Chris now has superpowers and Wesker wants to cuddle-buddle :D! This is a first taste of actual cheesy luv. Cuddle cuddle. It will only get hotter from here on! (with an occasioal conflict of course). Hope you are liking the story so far!_


	10. Unexplainable

_Another chapter has arrived! I've listened to some of the unrealisticness of Wesker crying. I hope that will be "repaired" in this chapter. I do somehow feel this chapter is a bit boring, it's one of those chapters where a lot of talking happens, but enjoy the read!_

_Warning: some smexy stuff._

* * *

**Unexplainable**

"_He is ready for you."_

*_Oh, shit…* Chris thought to himself. It was his turn to talk with the S.T.A.R.S. Captain on why he should join the bunch of super talented recon soldiers._

_After being kicked off the air force, Chris found no purpose in life. Is place was the sky or at least something where he could be a guardian of the society. Barry had told the brunette to try working at the R.P.D. in Raccoon City, S.T.A.R.S. department. He didn't have many options left, so, here he is._

_Chris headed for the office of the yet to be seen blond man and clogged in front of the door. 'Okay, keep calm and try not to fuck this up. You must get the job or I might need to do some stupid bartender work or something.'_

_The young man entered the room. He saw a blond, confident man holding a stack of papers, probably with information about his experience with the air force and further valuable points, sitting behind a desk. He was also wearing sunglasses. The dominating presence of the man made him even more nervous about the interview._

"_So you're Christopher Redfield."_

"_Just Chris, thanks."_

"_Alright… Chris. Take your seat." which Chris responded by seating right in front of the desk were the blond sat at._

"_Tell me, why do you see yourself as one of the S.T.A.R.S.' members?" He asked while curiously peering at the young man with his luscious green eyes. Chris stared back at the man, feeling a bit weird. The blond had nice features and looked quite handsome. He also noticed the captain probably worked out a lot, since his toned body was showing through the tight black shirt he was wearing and the sunglasses added even more to the picture.  
_

"_Chris?"_

"_Oh-, u-uh…" Slightly blushing and feeling a decent awkward, Chris realized he had dozed off a little while staring at the blond._

"_I-I, *ehum* I am a really good shot, I've had military training and I-I want to protect the innocent." Chris stuttered. *Shit, that came out really bad*_

"_I see you have been kicked of the air force, due to disobeying orders. Care to explain?"_

"_Well, you see, my teammates were in danger and orders were to cease fire. I followed my gut instinct and shot some of the terrorists, preventing anyone from getting hurt."_

"_And do you regret your choice?"_

"_No, sir, not at all."_

"_Just so you know, Chris, if you'll pull something like that on the S.T.A.R.S. team, you'll be fired in an instance."_

"_Ye-yes, of course." Thinking about what the captain just said, Chris got excited. Had he hinted that he was being accepted?_

"_From reading your files, I've already sensed you were perfect for the job. This interview was just to… get a better knowing of how you are. Welcome to S.T.A.R.S." The blond said genuinely smiling at the rookie S.T.A.R.S. member._

"_T-thanks… um…" Chris tried thanking excitedly, but the blond hadn't introduced himself yet. Chris had heard something of a captain Wesker, but nothing about his first name._

"_Call me your captain." Wesker said, noticing the brunette's pause._

"_Thanks captain. This means a lot to me… Hey, could you tell me your name?"_

"_Wesker, Albert Wesker. But now that the interview has been dealt with, let's go see how good of a shot you are. Follow me." The two yet to be nemesae headed for the R.P.D. shooting range, unaware of the mutual feelings that were already growing._

* * *

Wesker was disgusted of himself. He had let the old _human_ Wesker take over him and he had actually shown sad emotion, visibly and tangibly. When Chris had asked the undeniable, the human inside him took over and was humble and fragile, wanting to help Chris. He even apologized. But right now, after long hours of thinking, cuddled with a sleeping Chris, the sadistic god inside him was coming up again. He wanted to torture Chris, abuse the crap out of the man and kill him, but he also wanted to comfort Chris. These mixed feelings only made him angry.

Now that it had been carved on his mind, he knew he loved Chris and was more happy with the handsome nuisance alive than dead.

But how to go further with his plans? A Chris being around him would most likely drag him down or ruin everything, _again_. Wesker contemplated his next steps for the next two hours he laid there with Chris.

A plan had been made.

Chris started moving a little, rubbing his face against Wesker. The blond just stayed where he was. Chris then started grinding his morning wood against Wesker's crotch, while having some kind of erotic dream. Wesker's seductive scent must've horned the soldier up.

"Chris." The blond whispered, hesitating on whether he should wake him up or not.

"_Mmmh_.. _Wesker…_" He heard Chris moan softly in his sleep.

Was the B.S.A.A. soldier dreaming about him and making these moves? These moves felt exactly like… like the time inside the locker room. It came as a bit of a surprise to the tyrant, because he felt somewhat nostalgic towards the past now. He was also getting really hard.

Chris started grinding more sensually and moaned a bit harder now, as he was coming to a certain point in his erotic dream.

With an now rock hard dick and a hot man grinding against it, moaning in pleasure, it was _really_ difficult for Wesker not to wake Chris up and rape him from the behind. He wasn't going to abuse Chris, not now. So instead he flowed with the movement of the thrusting man, giving them even more pleasure. Though, these movements were slowly awakening Chris, as in his dream, he was actually _taking _and not grinding. It caused a mismatch and the soldier would awake very soon.

But right now, Chris was still in his dream and he was becoming extremely close, Wesker hearing this all too clearly. Then, on the moment of climax, Chris woke up. He moaned loudly and was filled with pleasure. Suddenly he recognized the sedative scent, opened his eyes and leaned up to see what he was afraid of seeing.

Cum guzzled out of his slit onto Wesker's bulging crotch.

What a sight to wake up by.

"Slept well I suppose? Next time please wake up before you spill your semen over the resemblance of my male dignity." Wesker said playfully. "But now the you've gotten your side of the bargain, how about you let me get mine?" He unzipped his sticky bulge.

"C'mon, Chris, you've got to finish what you've started."

"Fuck no?! I don't even know… What did you do to me in my sleep?!" Chris shouted as he pushed away from the horny man's embrace.

"I did nothing except for go with your intentions, Chris. You were the one that started grinding against me, moaning my name."

Chris was staggered. He remembered his dream vividly. In his dream he had won the war on bio-terrorism and he was celebrating it with his partner. He was being fucked by Wesker in a hotel room. They were having hot sex until…

"No, this can't be. You're a liar! This is all because of… of something you did to me! I would never like someone that ruined my life and… tortured me and killed me!" He shouted at the man, that was closing his zipper.

"Chris, did you forget you did all of those things to me too? Yet, you are still alive, aren't you. You should be happy I'm not slicing that pretty face of yours into tiny pieces. Instead you have a power only one other woman on this planet, Sherry Birkin, has." While answering he felt the two battling men inside him calm down, melding into one. One whole piece of glass.

"You know, I see now, I had no reason to apologize for anything. You are at my mercy and you are to do whatever I want. I said I'd stop torturing and abusing you, but you are already pressing that bar. Care to change my mind?" Wesker placed a hand on the agitated man's shoulder.

Chris didn't answer. He just stood there, letting Wesker's words sink in.

"Just as I thought." He heard Wesker say.

Wesker's words did have some truth to them and maybe… no. No, he couldn't let himself think that way. Not like that.

"You're a monster…"

"So are you, Chris. Now follow me, your body is possibly in need of some nutrients. Dying can't be a healthy thing, can it? We can also get some proper clothes for you." Wesker headed for the exit, but stopped when he noticed he wasn't being followed.

"What are you going to do with me?" Chris asked insecurely.

"Chris, I'm not going to hurt you."

"I don't believe you."

Wesker then leaned against the side of the door, looking at Chris in the wretched lab coat.

"This time you should."

Eyes were radiating on one another, a cool tone against a warm one.

"I'll just wait here until you follow me."

Chris was extremely confused. His gut told him something was wrong and his heart was in distraught. How could Wesker be like this all the sudden? Did he really love him? Wouldn't Wesker just rape and torture him allover again?

"Fuck you…" Chris said, not really knowing what to do.

"I'd love to, but that comes later. Right now you should just follow me." He answered, still waiting.

Chris was thinking on the situation. If Wesker would torture him, why wait on him and not drag him over? And Chris was starting to feel a bit weak. The sleep did him good, but his body needed resources. He didn't have much to lose, did he? Chris slowly started pacing towards Wesker, still very anxious of the man's intentions.

"That's a good boy." Wesker grinned, but with no sadistic notion in sight.

They headed for the dining room. Chris was shocked at the trail of blood leaping across the entire hallway.

"I-is this m-my blood?!"

"Yes."

They entered the dining room, still polluted by the B.O.W. remains. Wesker headed for a cabinet and opened it, taking out a can of sausages. Chris was looking at the remains of the shred monster.

"You did this?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Angered."

Wesker tore the can open with his hands and offered Chris the sausages, who hesitantly accepted the gesture. He could finally eat something.

"Eager for sausages, aren't you." Wesker said as he moved towards another cabinet. A bit uncomfortable after the statement Wesker made, Chris was looking at the man, wondering what he was up to. Unexpectantly, the cabinet lifted up like an elevator, revealing a room at the other side.

"Go satisfy your thirst by the sink in the bathroom and maybe clean yourself up in the process." Wesker suggested. He was actually acting a bit normal, as if it were back in the S.T.A.R.S. days.

Chris headed for the bathroom, gulped water for around twenty seconds before closing the tap and then took a three minute shower. He didn't hesitate on taking an oppurtunity to leave the peculiar situation he was in. Refreshed, but still anxious, he headed back into the dining room.

"Now come here."

Chris walked towards the secret room and found it quite stunning. There were almost middle-aged firing weapons stacked here and there and all kinds of gear organized nicely across the lit room. He didn't even think of trying to shoot Wesker with one of these guns. They wouldn't even scratch him, hence they actually worked.

Wesker threw a bunch of clothing at Chris that he had collected from a drawer. "Put it on." he commanded.

In Chris' hands were now a black blazer, neat white blouse, black pants and a black tie.

"You want me to wear a tuxedo?" Chris asked confused.

"Do you want to stay half naked? I personally don't mind, but if you insist on it, I'll take back the clothing." The blond replied while going through a ton of other drawers.

"No, it's alright. Thanks I guess."

Wait did he just thank Wesker? No, it couldn't have been…

Quickly disowning the last spoken sentence out of self-loathing, Chris removed the lab coat and started dressing into the suit. It was very comfortable, exactly his size. Once he was wearing the pants, had buttoned up his blouse and had the blazer covering his shoulders, he was a bit puzzled at the last piece of clothing.

"Why the black tie?" he pondered a bit too loud.

"Because, Chris, it fits the image. I won't rape a man in a fully dressed suit." Wesker said, pulling something out of one of the drawers he had gone through. It were a pair of black shoes.

Chris then put on the tie, needing a lot of attempts before succeeding in the knot. The brunette felt a lot more confident all of the sudden. 'Power of the tux', he thought.

Wesker then turned around and was immediately turned on. There was Chris, hair a bit messy but still in its glorified style, wearing a black tuxedo. Flamingly hot.

"You're lucky that's the last tux laying around. I would've ripped your entrance apart until the morning." He moved towards the handsome lad and pulled him in for a quick kiss, unable to dodge for Chris.

"Now, put these on." He commanded, putting the black shoes in Chris' hands. Wesker then headed back to the drawers and pulled another object out of it, before continuing to the dusty weaponry. He grabbed a hunting rifle and headed for the now fully dressed Chris Redfield.

"Wait, you're giving me a gun?" Chris was shocked at the man offering him an old hunting rifle. Was he hallucinating?

"Yes, you'll be needing it."

"For what?"

"Killing B.O.W.'s."

It was then that Chris noticed Wesker holding a map.

"We're going to retrieve something from the lower levels, the tunnels. It's certainly overrun by B.O.W.'s now, so be prepared." Wesker grinned, handing Chris some bullets. "The rifle uses .22 caliber rounds. It deals a good blow if you aim it right. The only difference between this rifle and a modern day rifle is the kick-back, but I'm pretty sure you're able to withstand it with ease, considering your physical abilities."

"What the hell makes you think I'll assist you?" Chris fired at the blond.

"Because, my dearest Chris, without this apparatus, were both trapped down here."

The brunette then suggested to himself that Wesker wasn't lying. The elevator in the Raskaplanja room must've broken down _after_ Wesker brought them down here.

And, somewhere deep down inside, he slightly liked the idea of fighting B.O.W.'s with Wesker as his partner.

"Chris, I'll torture you instead if you don't come with me." Wesker threatened.

"U-uh, o-kay, I'll go." was answered quick and fearfully.

And with that the two headed for the lower levels, side by side, just like old times.

An adventure filled with horrors awaited them.

To be continued…

* * *

_AN: Oh, a dangerous adventure, hmmm. That would only bring the two closer together wouldn't it ;). Hope you're enjoying the story!_

_ Morriganna Yeah that would be amazing! Hope someone will be inspired to do it :)!  
_


	11. A Promise

_And here is CHAPTER 11 ALREADY :D! I love all you readers 333_

_4517 views already omg! Really, I couldn't expect this especially this being my first story eva :P!_

_But I do have some bad news. Next week is like hell on school, tests and crazy things :O. Next chapter might be posted later than usually._

_I do want to work towards a nice Christmas chapter, but that would need a lot of relationship building, a.k.a. a lot more chapters._

_BTW: Please tell me in the reviews if you like where this series is going and leave suggestion (e.g. you want more romance or you want diff RE characters)  
_

_Now go read :D!_

_I dunno, but I'm really happy with this chapter :)! Hope you guys will be too_

* * *

Promise

Inside an elevator with Wesker. Wearing a tuxedo. Going the only way this elevator could go, down. Preparing to fight off a dozen of B.O.W.'s with **Wesker** as my partner.

What the fuck, life?

But the situation was true, how unbelievable it might have been.

"So… what exactly are we going to retrieve?" Chris asked cautiously.

"None of your business." a blond man answered.

"Wesker, if we are really going to risk our lives on finding this… _apparatus, _it might be smart to at least tell me how it looks like." Chris fired at the tyrant. But he was simply ignored for the entire elevator ride.

_*DING!*_

"_You have now arrived at 'Lower Levels' '007' 'Tunnels department'."_

Really? Chris thought to himself. He saw a small smirk appear on Wesker. What a time to bring in a pun.

Chris did like James Bond, he even looked up to the man when he was little. A man solely saving the world from complete annihilation time after time was something he could relate to. Chris Bond also did sound quite nice. Too bad there weren't any hot bond girls or… guys he could fuck.

"Stay close and don't you dare interrupt my aim. And with close, I mean close behind me. I have the map and this isn't like the S.T.A.R.S. days where you were the point man, Chris." Wesker said to a hesitantly nodding brunette. It felt so weird to him, Wesker talking so relaxed about the S.T.A.R.S. days, as if nothing happened. "Now come on, let's have some fun shall we?" The two headed out.

They were standing in a large cave, lit by torched placed along the walls. The cave must've partly been carved out by humans, since it was almost square. Three tunnels were leading out of it.

"Were taking the middle one."

"I don't like this." Chris said as they were walking into the tunnel.

"Why? Is it the dark that scares you Chris? You of all should be over this fear, especially when you've had so much experience with dealing with the threats that lurk there."

"No, it's not the dark, it's having to do something _with_ you. I don't trust you and the fact that I need to assist you in a situation where teamwork is essential just makes me even more worried."

Chris stumbled into the man that had just stopped in front of him. While peering over Wesker's shoulder, Chris was struck with terror.

The tunnel was near its end and lead into a room filled with _lickers_. There were probably twenty, seen from here, not knowing if there were even more crawling over the roof of the room. Horrible memories of the encounters in Africa came to Chris' mind. Not this again…

All of the sudden, the brunette felt a hand grabbing his shoulder and the next second he was pushed, followed by a kick that launched him into the room filled with the B.O.W.'s. Chris was now standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by the blind monsters.

"Wesker, what the fuck!?" He shouted, pissed at and betrayed by the blond.

Chris immediately regretted saying that so loud. The lickers were now all focused on him. He heard slick, slimy sounds, followed by the vision of long tongues dripping saliva swarming around him. Chris was bursting with sweat and immediately reached for his gun.

Suddenly, a surging pain coursed through his chest, as a tongue penetrated him. Chris screamed out loud, but then was shocked when another tongue burst through his body. This time around his abdomen.

"AHH!"

He tried to remove the tongues, but the were to slimy to get a good hold on. Desperately he aimed at one of lickers that was piercing him and tried shooting. It hit a different licker in the huge crowd. He couldn't aim with the tongues moving so violently.

"WES-, AAHH!"

Chris felt his left thigh and right bicep being pierced by another pair of tongues, dropping his rifle out of the painful sting. Blood and saliva were leaping across the torn black tuxedo, as the sounds of ripping flesh continued. All the while Chris was looking at Wesker in despair and screaming in pain. The asshole was just standing there.

The pierced man was then feeling something wet sliding against his lower entrance.

"AH-N-NO-AH-NO, AAAHHH!"

Another horrible pain tore through him as a licker had now entered his vent. It hurt, as all the other penetrations, excruciatingly much.

Chris was being jerked around by the different movements of the tongues penetrating his body. They were trying to rip the man apart. Behind the sounds of his own body being torn, he heard even more slick sounds and saw even more tongues aiming for him. He was hysterical and scared to death, only being able to shriek one thing out.

"HELP!"

Just as the word was said, Wesker disappeared out of sight. Chris heard a ton of gunshots in rapid succession, not even a second later. Three tongues tearing through him grew weak and Chris was able to wriggle them out. The holes they had made recovered almost instantly, leaving them looking almost untouched. Some more gunshots later, Chris was free, apart from one tongue that was still sliding against his prostate. Though, the brunette was now able to grab the rifle and shoot the licker in the head. It died instantly. He pulled the last ripper out.

Chris was now feeling no more pain at all.

The soldier looked around the room. About thirty dead pink monsters were scattered across the room. He knew for sure that, just about a minute ago, they had all been alive and terrifying. The brunette then turned to Wesker, and aimed his gun at the blond's head.

"W-What the fuck?! Why did you do that to me you?" Chris was furious.

"You didn't trust me, so I had to create a scenario where you'd be needing my help. If you just asked for my assistance earlier, you wouldn't have gone through so much unneeded agony." Wesker answered, walking towards Chris.

"This was a perfect opportunity and, in all honesty, the sight of the wet tongues penetrating you was a delightful sight to see." The blond was now in pointblank range. "Too bad the suit is now ruined."

"You sick fuck! I should shoot you right now!" Chris was shaking and growling at Wesker.

"But you won't."

Wesker slowly pushed aside the shaking rifle and closed in on the angered man. He pulled Chris closer, who was heavily protesting, and forced the soldier to look at his eyes.

"Now, Chris, do you trust me?" Wesker said, arms around Chris' waist.

"Fuck, n-Ahhh!" He felt Wesker's grip tighten, almost breaking his back.

"What were you going to say?" the blond said with a slightly sadistic smile returned to his face.

"I-I… Ahh! N- AHH! Al-… right, yes!" He felt the grip weaken. "I trust you." Chris threw it out unconvincingly.

Wesker started stroking Chris' face with his fingers, still with one arm belted around his waist.

"Ahh… how sweet. My little doggy finally trusts me. Come on, give me a kiss." It couldn't have been said more degradingly.

Chris remained silent and did nothing except for giving Wesker a death glare. The tyrant then forcefully dragged Chris into a different room close to the dead lickers. It was a room filled with electrical gear.

Wesker pushed Chris onto an old chair and then started undressing.

"Wh-what? You said you wouldn't abuse me anymore!?" Chris almost cried, terrified by what he thought would happen.

"You can't count it as abuse, when the so called '_abused_' is enjoying it."

Before Chris could get up, Wesker was already on him, wearing only boxers. He turned a disapproving man around and slid a finger through the hole a licker made.

"Ahh…"

Wesker was already caressing Chris prostate with two fingers when the brunette tried to push away. But Wesker reacted by pushing the man down and positioning himself over him, cheek against ear.

"Get o- ahh, -off of me!" Chris protested after a few moans.

"As you wish."

Wesker left Chris and stood there, handsome in his red, tight devil-boxers. Chris immediately got up and turned around, surprised how Wesker randomly listened to him and… how hot he looked. His bulge was showing through his torn black pants.

Chris was angry, but also, now that Wesker had done his work, filled with lust. He couldn't think clearly with his dick now thinking for him, which turned his anger into even more sex-crave. Anger-sex it was.

Chris took of his blazer, ripped his blouse open, making him bare-chested, and stormed at Wesker, forcing in a kiss. Wesker all but resisted and started wrestling with Chris' tongue, slowly grabbing the brunette's hair and pushed him deeper. The two horny men were kissing lustfully and passionately. Chris started grinding roughly against Wesker, occasionally pulling away from his lips to grasp for air. He really needed to let out his anger.

Wesker lowered one of his hands towards Chris' crotch that was grinding against his, both erections as hard as metal. He pulled down its zipper in one go, exposing Chris. The handsome blond then started stroking Chris' member all through the grinding and felt Chris' hands join his. The brunette started thrusting hard, a strong, pissed off face showing all the while. Both men were furiously fighting with expressions for dominance in the sexual event.

While the two men were now gazing intensely, it was Chris who was slowly giving in his power, now that he was close to his climax. Moans and gasped escaped his mouth, as Wesker's scent was yet again pulling him into a warm haze. His face lost its strength and the brunette started looking submissive. Wesker was now handling his dick, in a way so pleasure filled, Chris' body was in pure ecstasy.

"Yes… Wesker… A-Ahh!" Chris moaned, as he came.

His body made spastic thrusts as their hands were covered in mutated semen. Wesker then lifted his hand to his mouth and started licking Chris' semen off of it. Once he had collected a bunch on his tongue, he pulled the suited man in for a salty kiss. After, what felt like hoursThey both pulled away, leaving a mix of saliva and his own sperm gobbling out of Chris' mouth.

They then just stared for a while, neon-colored eyes linking at one another. Wesker pulled one of Chris' hands towards his own erection, pulled down his boxers and let himself get jerked off by the brunette.

"Don't ever pull shit like that on me." Chris hissed after he swallowed his own semen. He subconsciously continued jerking the blond off.

"It was just a mere technique to enhance your trust in me. Now you know you just have to scream for help whenever you're in trouble, dog." Wesker said with an evil smirk.

"Don't call me that, you fucker." Chris growled. He was noticeably jerking harder now, expressing his frustration onto Wesker's member.

"_Dog_. You're a _dog_, Chris. Nothing more."

Just as Chris wanted to punch Wesker, he felt warm goo slitter over him palm. He was a bit shocked at the fact that he had just helped Wesker to his climax point. Hell, he couldn't believe he actually touched the man erotically after him being thrown to the lickers like that. He pushed away roughly, ashamed of how he had let himself get taken over by his lust.

"Shit…" Chris was loathing himself.

"What's wrong _dog_?"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Chris shouted as he went in to punch Wesker. Of course, he missed that man wearing red boxers. He suddenly felt Wesker behind him, arms around his waist and chin against his neck. Chris tried to squirm free, but it was useless.

"Chris, I can call you whatever I want. I can also do with you whatever I want. Don't you remember your life is a gift I had given to you?" Wesker said into Chris' ear. "The fact that I'm not mutilating you after you tried to punch me is also something I _chose_ not to do. You are at my mercy, dog, and you should behave like it. If you do, things will be a lot less torturous on you." A wide grin appeared on Wesker's face.

"I'll never be your _dog_, Wesker."

"So be it then." He pushed Chris away. "You are extremely stubborn, like you've always been." Wesker said irritated. He left Chris' presence and started putting on his clothes.

"Get ready, we need to cross two more tunnels to reach our objective. The B.O.W.'s over there aren't as useless as the lickers here. As you've noticed you came out unharmed and I was able to kill all of them in an instance. That won't be that case now." Wesker briefed out as he was now fully dressed again.

"I'm not going with you, you bastard! Not after what you did back there." Chris shouted.

"Chris, I won't throw you into a bunch of lickers again. Not if you trust me."

"I d-"

"However, if you don't trust me I'll keep doing it until you finally _do_ trust me." Wesker interrupted.

A short silence fell.

"How can you do this to me…?" Chris mumbled sadly. "Why do you want something you've made impossible after what you did at the mansion…?" Tears were forming in his eyes.

"Chris…"

"You ruined my life, don't you see? All those years of trust and friendship and… and maybe even more, they were all ruined by what you did!" He tried to wipe off some of the tears that were now flowing, but they were replaced by Wesker's semen. "Gross, fuck, god damn it, how could I have…?" Angered and sad, Chris tried to clean his face, but it only became more covered. Eventually he gave up and sat down on the old chair.

"I could never trust you… _never_." he sighed.

"Chris… I'm…"

A silence fell. Though Chris could read off of Wesker's face what he was going to say. His expression looked _real_ this time and it made him feel a tad less sad.

"We should move on. Are you coming or not?" Wesker said when Chris recovered from his emotional daze.

"Please, don't betray me again, Wesker. Don't betray me if you really… really love me and I-… I'll try to trust you again."

"Alright, Chris. I won't." Wesker gently wiped the sperm of Chris' face and gave him a sincere kiss.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

With that, the two men headed out again, into the dangers that beheld inside the tunnels.

To be continued…

* * *

_I really do feel Chris and Wesker are a lot closer now :D. Satisfied I am. Hugs for all the people who have read this far !_

_:hug:_


	12. Unconditional Love

_And surprise! A chapter just a day after :)! Don't ask me how I did it. (I should've been learning for tests instead though)_

_I'm even happier about this chapter, dunno why, but I am._

_Anyways, rock on reading!_

_Warning: Violence and love (less twisted)_

_I do not own any of the youknowwho mentioned below!  
_

* * *

Unconditional Love

**_*KADOUNK!_**

One of the two giants fell to the ground, after the main parasite expunging from its back had been killed.

"Alright, let's get the next one."

The two men were in the second room of three they had to go through to reach the apparatus. This one was populated by two giants.

The giant tried to grab Wesker, but he missed.

"RWAARGH!"

Chris was at the other end of the room, unloading shot after shot into the small parasites sticking out of the giants back. One of them had already died.

Wesker kept dodging all of the slow and destructive attacks. He shot the giant in its face each time the grabs missed, making more parasites come out.

"RWUARRRGGHH!" The beast screamed as Chris destroyed another parasite. The giant then turned around and headed for Chris, making the room shake with each step it took.

"Shit!" Chris tried to run away, but the corpse of the other giant was blocking his escape route. Seeing no options, he returned to firing at the giants face, hoping to stagger it, before it could grab him. But he couldn't. Last time he faced a giant like this was in Kijuju, having two mounted machineguns available that were just enough to disrupt the B.O.W. from hitting him and Sheva. An old hunting rifle wouldn't do the trick.

Chris tried to tumble away from the giants grab, but was caught, as the giant used both his hands to completely lock the brunette in. Chris got lifted into the air, feeling his body being pressed together. While in the monster's grab, Chris was able to get a shot into the beast's eye. It splat out blood as the beast was now half blind. The core parasite shot out of the creature's back and Wesker took his opportunity.

Wesker ran up to the giant, climbed the beast and started stabbing the parasite.

*_squash* *squash* *slice* *chop* *SCHRLERGGG! SPLUTSCH!*_

The parasite exploded, covering Wesker in its blood.

The giant lost its grip on Chris and fell to the ground, the brunette just being able to dodge the big B.O.W..

"Good job, Chris." Wesker said a bit too proud.

"You weren't so bad yourself." Chris said back with a small smile. Their mutual respect was growing.

Wesker wiped off his face and headed for another tunnel.

"Come, partner. One more room and were at our objective." Wesker said, making a gesture meaning Chris should follow him.

"Ye-yeah." Wesker just called him his _partner_. It felt weird, but in a good way. It, combined with the adrenaline rush from the battle, made Chris excited. They headed for the next room.

"Wait, how many shots do you have left." Wesker asked inside the tunnel.

"Fourteen… why?"

"The next room were heading for will most likely be the most difficult to surpass. These tunnels were designed to contain all sorts of B.O.W.'s. The deeper we get, the more advanced the B.O.W.'s get. I can't recall if you have fought the next B.O.W., so I was just checking for safety purposes." The blond said. "and I'm afraid fourteen bullets won't suffice…"

"Have this."

Chris was a bit shocked at what was happening.

"You trust me with your own gun?" Chris said, baffled at the gesture.

"Yes. Now take it."

Chris took the dangerous looking weapon in his hand. It was quite heavy and looked like it could kill and elephant in one go. The magnum had five rounds in it.

"But what will you use to fight the B.O.W.'s?" Chris asked.

"You'll see." Wesker was grinning as he started pacing forward.

When they almost reached the final room, Wesker stopped abruptly again, this time not to betray Chris, but annoyed with what he was seeing.

"Great…" Wesker mumbled sarcastically.

In the middle of the last room stood an Ustanak. It looked like one of the giants of before, but this one had a lot more muscle and had a grapple attached to its arm.

"Aim for its heart." Wesker said, as he charged towards the beast. Chris ran after him, readied his hunting rifle and aimed for the beast's heart.

The Ustanak had noticed the two threats and ran for the charging Wesker. On contact, Wesker perforated his hand through the beast's knee, some of its bone shooting out of the back of it. The beast then flung Wesker against the wall opposite of where Chris was.

Chris had already been shooting the beast, straight at its heart, but his caliber only damaged its skin slightly. He had to use the magnum.

The Ustanak then launched his grapple for Wesker, locking him in his grasp. Wesker tried to use his superhuman strength to break free, but it just wasn't enough. Small crane-like spikes clutched out of the grapple. They started piercing Wesker.

"Chris, shoot it!" Wesker shouted.

Chris ran closer towards the two tyrants and started shooting the Ustanak with the magnum. The kickback was insane, almost dislocating his shoulders with the shots he took.

The Ustanak then turned to Chris, releasing Wesker from his grapple. It started storming for the brunette. Chris was able to empty his clip, making the monster bleed, before he was crushed against a wall. His back and his ribs were broken in one go and his heart was malfunctioning.

"AAHH!" He screamed as he was pinned against a wall.

Chris vomited out way too much blood. His aorta was leaping into his stomach.

From his position, Chris could see the grapple transforming. It was becoming a drill.

Turning it with an insane speed, the Ustanak tried to drill Chris into bits and pieces, but his arm got held back by a blond man.

"I have no time for this nonsense."

Wesker used his knife to jab an incision into the back of Ustanak. After that, he shoved one whole arm into the Ustanak and ripped out its gigantic heart and throwing it away.

"WRAAH!"

The Ustanak fell backwards and died.

Chris had already healed several ribs and was now concerned with Wesker. Wesker was breathing heavily and his eyes looked pale, showing a subtle green color. The cyan-eyed soldier stumbled on his feet and slowly moved to Wesker's side.

"Wesker, are you alright?" Chris asked worried.

"Just… give… me… a second." Wesker coughed.

His eyes were slowly turning orange again, as he was becoming less exhausted.

"Thanks for saving me, Wesker." Chris said genuinely.

"It's nothing." Wesker replied. "Let's move on."

But before Wesker could move away, Chris pulled him in for a kiss. It was received happily. "Seriously, thanks." Chris said once their kiss broke away.

"I suppose you're welcome."

Wesker said it with an almost unnoticeable smile on his face.

"Now, _*ehum*_ let's get the apparatus."

"Lead on."

The two headed for a door inside the room they were. They entered a room which seemed like a stock supply, filled with dozens of different equiment. Wesker grabbed some kind of mechanical rod and putt it in a backpack that was conveniently laying in the room.

"This room feels like a safe house." Chris said, relieved by the sight of all the equipment.

"It was designed as a room for supplies that would fit these tunnels and all the guards in it. Obviously, the guards were useless and once they had gotten killed almost on the first day of holding the B.O.W.'s here, no one ever came to this room again. This room had been neglected since, with the supplies untouched. There should be some combat gear laying around. You should take it all."

"You really aren't holding back on the information." Chris said as he looked for the combat gear.

"You'd prefer me not telling you anything at all?" Wesker was packing up a first-aid spray and several other supplies, including ammunition.

"Oh, no, that's not what I meant. I like it and I appreciate it." Chris had found a black vest and a pair of black desert pants. These people were really fond of this color, he guessed. But then we was a bit troubled. The gear had umbrella symbols all over it. Wearing something made by the company that developed all these biological weaponry and which he and Jill had taken down, would make him betray himself.

"Chris, I can rip those emblems off you want me too." Chris heard Wesker say behind him.

"You'd do that for me?"

"You and I both despise this failure of a company. Seeing you promoting it around isn't something I'd like to have." And Wesker tore off all the emblems, leaving the gear indifferent, apart from four, now black, spots.

"Thanks captain!" The soldier said, a second later realizing _what_ he just said.

Chris suddenly became self-conscious. He called Wesker his captain, as if it were back in the S.T.A.R.S. days. Thinking of it, it made him feel bad about himself. He couldn't just act like nothing happened or that everything was suddenly good between them.

But these thoughts were thrown away immediately when Wesker hugged Chris from behind, indulging the brunette in his scent.

"So… I'm your captain now?" Wesker teased, pressing his nose into Chris' neck.

Chris started blushing uncontrollably, not even knowing why.

"Come on, Chris, tell me."

"Y-yes." The brunette answered barely loud enough for Wesker to hear.

Wesker turned Chris around and stared at him. The two men became lost in each other's neon-eyes.

The two felt drawn closer and started kissing.

It was slow. First Wesker teased Chris by biting in his lip and caressing his ear, followed by him tonguing with the brunette. They felt a pure emotion take over them and their eyelids grew heavy, both their pupils now covered by lids. They kissed passionately and endlessly, until air had to be hefted in and out between their mouths.

It was the best kiss they had ever shared yet, with anyone.

They looked at each other again, _both_ smiling.

"That… that was amazing…" Chris said, puffing for air after the long kiss.

"It was, wasn't it?" Wesker said, almost nicely.

Wesker slowly backed away from Chris, still keeping eye contact. "Get that gear on you and we can head back."

Chris nodded and started redressing himself, not minding Wesker's presence. After a quick change, he was again wearing full black, this time feeling as if he were wearing his B.S.A.A. gear, but just in a different color.

When Chris turned around, Wesker was again holding something for him. It was his magnum holster.

"Keep the gun, it should keep you safe." He said as he belted the holster around Chris' right leg. He then grabbed the revolver, reloaded it and shoved in Chris' hands.

"Wesker…" Chris was in awe. He wanted to kiss him again… and he did.

After another passionate kiss, Wesker slowly walked to the door, followed by a trusty partner. The two were fond of each other and, deep down inside this facility, away from all the contradictions and events that had happened in the outside world, they were in love.

Both of them didn't want to think of anything that had happened between them, as they set out again. Resolving that would come at another time.

Right now, they just wanted to be in love.

Unconditional love.

To be continued…

* * *

_AN: Yay, they finally have a pieceful, love segment! no hurt or anything here, just love :D! I love how Wesker is now slowly showing his compassion for Chris. Hope you're enjoying this fiction :D!_


	13. Sacrifice

_Chaptaaaa 13 haz arrivud! :D I feel that I'm improving (at least I hope so), because I'm happier with each chapter I write._

_Lots of dialogue in this one (als so smut :P!) Oh and Gaius, shower scene is planned for chapter 14 :D!_

IMPORTANT: Please leave a suggestion on what Chris and Wesker should do in_ (time you will know when you've red the chapter). Like sex ideas or mini adventures or something like that :)!  
_

_Warning: Hot fucking and violence._

_I do not own the two handsome men mentioned below._

* * *

Sacrifice

"Wesker…"

The two lovers were inside the elevator again, going up. Chris had become awfully distant the closer they got back to the elevator. Wesker knew something was up, but didn't took the energy to start asking up about it.

"Yes, Chris?" Wesker answered.

Chris hesitated asking what he was going to ask. He was afraid of the possible answers. His movements were jagged and his face was full of anxiety.

"Chris, what's wrong?" Wesker came closer to the anxious man.

"I-… wha-…"

"Chris, just tell me what's wrong." Wesker was now a bit worried about what might be bothering Chris.

"H-how are we…" The brunette mumbled barely audible.

Chris' eyes became teary and he swallowed before speaking up again.

"What do we do now…?" And he looked up at Wesker, the expression in his face showing he hoped for an answer that he knew could not be said.

"Now we fix the elevator."

"And then…?"

The tears pooling around Chris' eyes were about to flow over.

"And then we go outside and we-"

"-become enemies again?!" The dams broke, as Chris finished Wesker's sentence.

"Chri-"

Wesker was stopped abruptly by Chris, the brunette suddenly holding him in his embrace, his forehead planted against Wesker's neck.

"I don't want that! I just want to be with you and love you and… and…"

Wesker had now put his arms around Chris too.

"You know I can't just let the past go. Not with everything that has already happened. I have a life to attend to in the outside world... I can't…" He then lifted his head to meet with the sanguine eyes.

"How are we going to stay together?"

Wesker sought for the right words to comfort his lover, leaving a moment of silence that separated their dialogue.

"Chris, we are obligated by no one to become enemies. We can live the lives we want to live, love the ones we want to love. We can stay together whenever it pleases us." He wiped off some of the tears that had been released by Chris.

"We can _be_, even in the outside world."

"But…" Even though Chris desperately wanted to believe everything Wesker had said, he still needed some more conformation.

"aren't you going to execute your plans? Saturate the world...?"

"I am."

"But how are we-" Chris got cut of by Wesker.

"_Join_ me, dear heart. Together we will rule this world in a new era! We shall be gods and have the best lives you could ever wish for."

A silence fell, as Wesker gazed into unsecure eyes.

"I can't join you in your search for global domination. I have my duties, my family, the B.S.A.A. …" Chris replied, disheartened by the truth.

"Chris, you are entitled with the freedom of choice. Either go about your miserable life fighting for a useless cause or join _me_."

Wesker pulled the brunette in for a kiss, hugging the man deeply and lovingly.

"The decision is yours."

_*DING*_

"_You have arrived at 'Level 001' 'Hallway'" A robotic voice sounded._

"Come, dear heart, let's go fix this damned elevator." Wesker was already out of the elevator, walking towards the Raskaplanja room.

"Wait!"

Wesker turned around.

"Can't we stay down here a bit longer?" Chris was humble in his words. He didn't really know what to do with all what had been said and… that Wesker just called him dear heart.

"Why should we reside in this place any longer?"

"Because I'm not ready yet." Chris said, demanding understanding of Wesker.

"Chris, we don't ha- WATCH OUT!"

Small slimy particles had collected themselves underneath Chris' feet, rapidly growing and clasping onto his boots. Not a millisecond later, the slime had formed into a large pool of hands that were violently assaulting the brunette, trying to pull him into the pool. The hands had already pulled Chris to his knees, when he felt himself being pushed by an incredible force, out of the slime's hold.

Wesker was now inside the B.O.W.'s grip. It was becoming larger and was forming familiar spikes; it must've been the B.O.W. that killed Chris.

Wesker tried to break free, as he felt spikes clamming into his legs. His blood was being soaked up by the grey mass, giving it a slightly red glow. The captain tried to pull himself out of the monster's grip, but was only severing the wounds the spikes made. The creature was now pulling Wesker into the ground with incredible force.

"Wesker!" A concerned voice shouted.

Chris was already holding the magnum, aiming at the pile of slime in front of him. He didn't know if shooting it would damage the blob, because it acted almost like a liquid. He was also afraid of hitting Wesker.

Wesker pulled a small tanker out of his backpack and dropped it into the gooey mass. It had _Nitrogen_ printed on the metal cover.

"Chris, I want you to shoot the tanker now." Wesker commanded. His eyes were growing dark, a crimson red, as the pull of the pool became even difficult for a god to withstand.

"But what if I hit you or what if you get frostbitten!?" Chris called out in distress.

"I can take it, just shoot it!"

Wesker's eyes were now past crimson. They shone a nightmarish black. Meanwhile, the B.O.W. was closing in on Wesker's abdomen, preparing to drag the tyrant in with one more nature defying pull.

"SHOOT!"

And then a heavy shot sounded, followed by a cold explosion, frostbiting the slime.

Wesker lifted himself up out of the pool's embrace, severing his wounds from the spikes. He then grabbed a grenade out of his backpack and threw it at the frozen hands, which then shattered into dead pieces of B.O.W..

"Wesker!? Are you alright!?" Chris ran towards the beaten man.

Wesker was again extremely exhausted, his eyes revealing a mild green color. He was struggling to stand on both his feet and had almost collapsed if it hadn't been for Chris.

Chris putt Wesker's arm over his neck and started walking him towards the medical room.

"Pull through captain, you can make it." He encouraged the man. Another trail of blood was now leading towards the medical room.

Chris laid Wesker down onto the emergency bed and brought out a first-aid spray from Wesker's backpack and started spraying Wesker with it, stopping his bleeding. The brunette began feeling relieved once he saw Wesker's eyes getting their warm neon color again. Their gazes were locked.

"I'm sorry, Captain. I was just so stuck with what you said and… I couldn't notice the B.O.W.."

"It doesn't matter. The important thing is that you came out unharmed." Wesker said sincerely. Immediately, the brunette went in for a kiss, which was prolonged by Wesker, who grasped the brunette's hair. After an expression of their passionate love, the two laid on the bed, casually caressing each other with kisses.

"Wesker, thanks for saving me again. I love you." He rested his head on the captain's chest.

"The feelings are mutual."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes." Wesker answered, stroking Chris' ear.

"Back there, your body didn't regenerate or stop the bleeding and you were extremely exhausted. What has happened to your powers?"

"Chris, when you and that blasted woman propelled those rockets at me, I lost a part of my powers, the regenerative part. Since then I had to be careful with using my powers. If I overexert them, I'll end up fatigued. The main purpose of my staying in this research facility was to develop a regenerative virus that could give me back those powers." Wesker palmed Chris' face and gently lifted him up, looking into his eyes, and continued his explanation.

"I had conducted one successful strain of the virus, before I was out of resources. And that one, I have used for you, dear heart."

"You sacrificed your power for me?" Chris was yet again amazed by what came out of Wesker's mouth.

"I did."

"Do you regret it?"

"I think I don't, but…" Wesker slowly worked his hand towards his groin.

"a bit more convincing could never hurt."

The two men then ensued into a horny fuck session.

Their tongues wrestled as Wesker unzipped his groin, pulling out an already stiff member. Chris did the same for his, but pulled his black desert pants all the say down. The two then began their beloved grinding ritual, making Chris as equally hard as Wesker. The blond then helped Chris take off his clothes, letting him show his trembling naked body, before taking off his own shirt.

"I want to feel you inside me"

Surprised, Wesker felt Chris already sitting on his member, forcing it inside. Chris' hole hadn't been prepared or lubed at all.

And with one slip and a big moan, Chris was already riding Wesker like a cowboy on a rodeo. "Ahh… your dick feels so nice…" Chris moaned wildly as he was able to make Wesker's erect member pounce against his prostate with each thrust.

This was one whole new experience for Wesker. He had never let himself get ridden before. He was always to one making the thrusts, not letting his significant other have any dominance over him. But this… this felt amazing. He grabbed Chris dangling cock and started stroking it.

"Oh… Wesker…" Chris moaned loudly. As they both were coming closer to their climax point, Wesker started thrusting hard into the brunette's ass.

"Ah-oh-yes-ah-fu-ck-me-e!" Chris shuddered as he was being fucked hard. His prostate was becoming over stimulated and he felt himself coming closer and closer. And then, when he felt Wesker burst inside him, his slit spew out cum over Wesker's chest. He licked up his own semen and started kissing Wesker with his mouth filled with it. He knew Wesker loved doing this, since he had seen him do it several times before.

They swallowed an equal amount of the brunette's cum, before Chris finally pulled off of the semi-erect shaft. He then rested his head on Wesker's shoulder, cum slowly dripping out of his vent.

"When we go up into the outside world again, could you sacrifice a week or two for me? We could go visit some nice places, have a lot of time cuddling together and have hot sex like this every now and then, before we would have to go back to our lives." Chris suggested, after catching his breath from the hot sex they just had.

"Sounds like a excellent proposition, but only under one condition." Wesker said.

"What's that?"

"You have to _truly consider_ joining me."

"I-…I-…I guess I'll think about it…" Chris blushed, not even understanding why.

"Good, now go get yourself cleaned up and I'll go repair the elevator."

The two then separated after kissing each other a short goodbye.

To be continued…

* * *

_AN: Yeah! 2, there you go. He has started calling Chris his dear heart! I feel some hot romance coming, (those 2 hot weeks, yes) but also a lot of conflict at the end of those 2 weeks. I hope they both find some kind of resolution on how they could be together, I know you guys want that too :)! I hope you're enjoying the story._


	14. Las Plagas

_Omg I'm so sorry for the long wait and (relatively) short chapter, but real-life has been really pressing and matters had to be attended. I'm afraid I can't return to the fast posting as before. But I will continue writing this story and implementing your idea's and suggestion. Hope I can make the next chapter extra long, just so I can make up for this short one :P!_

_And please do keep giving me idea's! It can go from a loving romantic diner to an all out gangbang where Chris gets abused by 10 different men! (or even more crazy) Just keep them idea's coming and things will escalate towards it :). Oh and jacuzzi + champagne, you got it.  
_

_Anyhow, enjoy!_

* * *

Las Plagas

Hot water was sprinkling onto Chris' face. His black combat gear was resting on the tile floor.

The water felt warm and refreshing, especially after all those B.O.W.'s and… Wesker. He and the blond had a terrible history that goes a good ten years back. Raccoon City, Rockfort Island and Kijuju were all horrors created by this man. _This_ man.

Chris palmed his face in one of his hands. Steam was filling the room, giving it a warm and wet atmosphere.

He loved _this_ man. He _really_ loved him. Just thinking about how much Chris' loved Wesker gave him another erection. It was accompanied with a tingling feeling in his chest, now that he knows the love was experienced by both of them.

But how would everything ever work out between him and Wesker? It was a question that pulled all available energy towards itself. The brunette couldn't just ignore his family, friends and throw his organization away. He and Jill were the ones that funded it. _Chris Redfield_ was and still is the head of a military organization against bioterrorism, an organization against someone like Wesker. He couldn't throw everything away, forget the past and simply become a renegade. Though, he himself was now infected. His regular life wouldn't be the same as before.

"Wesker…" Chris sighed to himself.

He then decided pondering about this wouldn't do any good right now. His decision would come later, after two weeks _with_ _him_.

Just when Chris wanted to turn of the shower, he heard footsteps in the gloomy bathroom. He glared out of the exposing shower and saw Wesker with the probe in his hand.

It was the probe they had retrieved from the lower levels to repair the surface elevator.

"Hey! Is the elevator already fixed?" Chris smiled at Wesker, not caring about himself being naked, wet and having a boner.

"Yes, dear heart." Wesker was just out of the shower's reach, staring up and down Chris.

"That's great! I was ju-"

Wesker walked into the shower and started making out with Chris. Hot steaming water was flowing between their lips and bodies as they connected. When they both were breathing in the steamy air, Wesker took off his skin-sticking shirt, before ensuing their make-out session.

Chris then felt himself being pushed against a tile wall, Wesker thrusting his bulge against the soldier's butt. The brunette started making the same movements, his erect member sliding against the lubricous wall. He felt Wesker's bulge moving away, while he felt fingers straddling their way into his mouth.

"Suck."

Chris replied by sucking Wesker's fingers. He then felt a sudden cold against his vent, but he didn't care for what it was. Wesker was with him in a shower!

An alienating cold stung into his vent. It was the probe used to repair the elevator.

"Mwmm…" Chris moaned with his stuffed mouth.

Wesker was slowing thrusting the probe in and out of Chris. Hot steaming water was still flowing down both men, as they continued in their erotic expression of love… and lust. Wesker putt his chin on Chris' shoulder.

"You like this don't you. Say it." Wesker pulled his fingers out of the gullible mouth.

"Ye-es… A-ahh… Yes I like it. Fuck me… AAAhhh-Fuck, YES…"

Chris then felt an orgasm suddenly flooding his body. He felt an electrical surge going through his vent, into his abdomen. It was coming from the probe and it had over enthused his prostate. Cum was sliding between his abs and the tile wall, while he still thrusting against it.

"I'm coming in."

Wesker forced his dick into the already penetrated hole, soon followed by the sound of wet slapping skin.

"Ou-Ah-ouch-that-hu-hurts-god-damn-it." Chris groaned as he was being jagged against the wall, his vent being torn open relentlessly.

"It should." Wesker was slamming vigorously, whilst continuing with pressing the electrical release button of the _apparatus._ This, combined with the sensual feeling of Chris' ass hugging his member, made Wesker climax a lot earlier than anytime before.

And then, when his body wanted to shoot his seed, he quickly pulled out, turned Chris around and pulled him down, before filling his throat with another salty blast.

Hot water was drenching off of the two men, one high and one low. The soldier got pulled up to meet with the captain's mouth. Wesker's seed started straddling out of both of their mouths as they tongued furiously, just to be washed away by the hot water.

They again stared at each other, both their eyes covered by waterfalls.

"The device is still inside your glorious behind, Christopher."

"I like it that way."

Wesker then reached for the device to push it in even further.

"Ah.."

He pressed the button…

"AH, FUCK YES…"

And he quickly pulled the lower half of the device out and held it on front of Chris.

"Huh? _*Buzz* _Aah… yes… _*Buzz* _Aah fuck! _*Buzz*_ Ah, shit! _*Buzz*_ I'm gonna…_*Buzz*_ cum! _*Buzz*_"

Chris shot another load, this time onto Wesker. Though, it was soon washed away by the hot, steamy water, still drenching them in its liquid gripping.

Wesker had been remotely electrifying Chris' prostate with the miniscule charged part of the apparatus now clinging inside the brunette.

"That felt really good… Press the button again…"

"No."

"Come on captain, just one more time!" Chris requested with a smile.

"I'm saving the charges… for later." The blond grinned and moved away from the shower. "We'll be leaving this facility once you've gotten your gear on."

Chris then finally also left the shower after turning it off. He dried himself off with an old towel hanging from an overly white depository, before putting back on his clothes.

"So… that means two weeks of _you and me_?" Chris said desirably, while he was hugging Wesker from behind.

"Yes, dear heart. Two weeks, just us."

The two men headed for the surface elevator. Once they hopped into it, Wesker pressed the Casino floor button. The elevator door closed and they finally left the undestroyed research facility.

"Hey, Wesker. Where are we actually at?"

"Heading for a Casino." Wesker smirked.

"Yeah… obviously, but where are we in the country?"

"Somewhere were both of us won't be recognized."

"And that is? Come one please tell me and I'll be in your favor."

"Las Vegas." Wesker answered. "But I'll be holding you on that favor." He smirked again, slightly devilish.

"Las… Plagas!?"

"Las Vegas."

"Wait, there is an umbrella facility underneath Las Vegas?!" Chris was shunned. He couldn't believe the destroyed company actually had a facility underneath an internationally well-known and well-visited city. There could be facilities like this one _everywhere_…

None the less, he was quite keyed up. He had never been to this famous city and really had wanted to once. His BSAA missions weren't something you could call of, so he never really had the time to do it. Right now, though, he finally did.

The elevator door opened, revealing an unattended lobby filled with dusty gambling machines.

Wesker walked towards an overly classy painting and pushed it aside, revealing a small hole. He reached into it and retrieved six stacks of 100 dollar bills.

"Let's rent a hotel room and _discuss_ our plans there." Wesker was already heading for the grand exit.

"Wait!" Chris stopped the blond. "I can't go out there with all this combat gear on. They'll think I'm some kind of military soldier… What if the police starts asking questions?"

Wesker turned to the diffident man. "Take off your combat torso. Your pants don't really matter and I'm sure no one would mind seeing you bare-chested, especially in a city like this."

"I'd rather not." Chris replied.

"You'd rather risk your time with me for some self-conscious reasons?"

"No…"

"Then take it off."

Chris hesitantly took of his combat torso, revealing his toned chest. He would surely horn up every man and woman he encountered.

"You look handsome."

"Neah..." Chris slightly blushed, scratching the behind of his right ear.

Wesker kissed Chris.

"You look astonishing, dear heart. If there is one thing that wasn't mutilated by the stupidity of this so-called human world, it'd be you, Chris. Now come."

Wesker dragged Chris by his hand, as two lovers ready to set into a world full of joyful pleasures.

Chris already felt a lot more at ease thanks to Wesker.

_Two weeks with him. Two weeks in Las Vegas with him. Two lovely weeks with Wesker in Las Vegas._

It was a mantra repeating itself inside Chris' head. He couldn't believe it would be true and yet… it was happening now.

The grand door opened, letting through a bright light into the lovers faces. A joyful time awaited them inside this nightly heaven, as they stepped onto the festive and crowded streets.

To be continued…

* * *

_Oh, Las Vegas. A city where you can buy pretty much anything sex related *wink*. But it's also a city where tons of people go to, maybe even someone who knows the shirtless chris :O! who knows... :P_


	15. Hospitality

_And another chapter is here! I really dunno what I'm gonna do with this story in the future. I've been lacking quite the inspiration lately. Probably won't make the story too long, or the quality will suffer. Hope I can still deliver good though :).  
_

_Warning: This is probably the most smut containing chapter I've written :O! _

_BTW happy holidays guys! :D_

* * *

Hospitality

"Hot damn, you look good!" A group of women shouted at Chris. Another dozen of men and women stared up and down the hot brunette, his torso fully exposed.

Chris could only blush at the endless spontaneous compliments.

It even had gone to the stage where a guy wanted to take Chris to his place immediately and end up in bed with him. Of course, he couldn't accept the offer, because Wesker wouldn't have agreed.

"Let's keep moving." Wesker said monotonously, as he pulled Chris forward. He was seemingly getting aggravated by something.

"People in Las Vegas are nice." Chris said enthusiastically.

The two then stumbled upon a group of handsome men, who were all staring at Chris. They were probably a bunch of alpha males who patrolled the streets daily, searching for something to fuck. The were with six.

"Hey, hold it there." One of them said.

"Get lost." Wesker replied.

"Nice partner you've got there." Another man said, hinting at Chris. Two Caucasian men were already closing in on Chris, one taller and one of the same length.

"This lad's got quite the eyes there…" Chris felt a hand grasp for his ass. "… and quite the ass too."

"Uhh… thanks, I guess?" Chris was intimidated by the dominating men, but couldn't deny he was also a bit turned on by it.

"Don't you put your hands on him." Wesker growled slightly.

"Oh, protective, are we?"

The, who seemed, leader of the group stared at Wesker, whilst slowly pacing for Chris. He was most definitely the hottest and most handsome man who lived in Las Vegas. He seemed to have a few Italian features about him, slick black hair and an almost unnoticeable Italian accent. It was sex to Chris' ears.

"You wanna know how it goes around here?" The Italian man was standing very close to Chris.

"We share."

The Italian man pinched Chris' nipple and started massaging the brunette's ass. It could be seen by everyone walking through the color-lit street. Nobody turned their heads though. They were probably used to the group of men caressing hot strangers.

"Ah…" A small moan accidentally escaped Chris' mouth, betraying his awkward appearance. All the men in the group got turned on by the small moan, even Wesker.

"How about we borrow him for tonight, that okay with you?" the Italian suggested.

"What makes you think I'll let you have him for even a mere second?" Wesker asked.

"If you give us him for the night, we'll make sure no one else in the city will get the better of you two. You won't be taken advantage of by scammers, no police harassment and access to all the V.I.P. parts of the city. We can handle all of that, just for one night with your man here." The Italian said persuasively.

"Alright, you can have him for the night, but I'm coming with you, just so I can keep an eye on him." Wesker agreed. He already felt that these men were part of a mighty V.I.P. branch in Las Vegas and all the things they could do for the two would mean complete access and anonymity in the city. This would mean complete safetly the entire two weeks. This was something Wesker couldn't deny.

"Do I have no say in this at all?" Chris asked.

"No." Everyone said in unison.

The pack of men then headed for an overly expensive hotel. Chris was surrounded by three men, pushing him forward and occasionally caressing his body. It terrified him, but also turned him on.

"Alright, go ahead." They were let through only by the Italian man showing a card to the security guard. These men really must have good connections around here.

"Have fun, but be safe." Chris heard the security guard say behind him.

'_What the hell am I in for this time?'_

Inside the elevator Chris already felt a bulge against his behind.

"I'm Alan." The Italian man said with a genuine smile.

"I'm Chris." The brunette replied, blushing.

"So… Chris. How much cock have you had inside you at the same time?"

"I- Wait, what?!" Chris pushed himself away from Alan, just to be held by the other men standing in the elevator. They all looked horny as hell.

"One." Wesker said. "And it had been _mine_."

"Oh, cute, you had this piece of meat all for yourself. You mind if we tear him up tonight?"

"That won't work. I've tried in many different ways." Wesker said a bit too devilish, slightly scaring Alan. It didn't, though, make him decide doing otherwise on what he had intended to do in the first place.

The elevator door opened.

They directly entered a gigantic, classy room, with one big, gorgeously decorated bed in the middle. There was also a table in the corner topped with sex toys. Wesker was already investigating them.

"Um, this was a bad idea… I think I'll be going now." Chris was already heading back for the elevator. He had never done it with a guy except for Wesker and what would happen if he stayed scared him.

"Stop him."

Chris was quickly gripped by four men and dragged towards Alan.

"It's too late to go back." The Italian said. "You won't leave until we've all come inside you."

"Hold him down on the bed."

The men gripping Chris pushed him onto the bed and started dragging down his pants.

"What?! You can't do this!" Chris was struggling to break free. "Wesker, do something!"

"Chris, don't worry. You'll enjoy this a lot more than you think you will."

"Wesker, please help me get ou- _*BUZZ* _ahh… help me ge- _*BUZZ* _aah… fuck… just… just make it quick." Chris was now fully erect because the two shocks he got from the probe still inside his body.

"Damn, Chris, you moan nicely." Alan got closer to Chris. "I really want to hear more of that." He grabbed Chris' crotch, which was answered by a moan of the brunette. Chris became a lot more submissive now that he really wanted to take the edge off.

The men started undressing themselves. Alan then positioned himself on the bed, laying on his back.

"Come and take my dick up your ass, little bitch."

Chris was a bit unwillingly positioning himself on top of Alan, slowly pressing the Italian dick into his ass. It was of an impressive size. Once Chris was stable, Alan started thrusting relentlessly, giving no time for Chris to get used to the big member in his behind. His own cock and balls were bouncing up and down at each thrust.

"You-" Chris was cut off by a penis being forced into his mouth, which also started thrusting immediately. He felt another dick slapping against his cheek. The two erections started tagging each other off, fucking the brunette's mouth one at the time. Chris started gagging wildly, alternating between chokes and moans. Chris felt his arms being lifted, both his hands being touched by hands and filled with warm members. His hands were made to jerk off two other men. The next second, he felt the presence of another man behind him, quickly followed by a painful penetration.

"Mwwrgh!?" Was the sound that came out of Chris' occupied mouth. His vent was burning with the two big members thrusting in and out. The soldier was now servicing six men at the same time.

"Yeah, take that dick, you fucking slut!"

"Suck on it!"

"Pump harder!"

The sensation of the different penises stayed the same for a long while, until Chris felt another member entering his vent.

Wesker had selected a pink vibrating dildo and was forcing it up Chris' ass in between the two thrusting members.

"MWWWSSKRRGGHH!?" resonated through the room, as Chris ass was being torn open. Small amounts of blood started to coat the now vibrating Italian and Irish cock.

Chris was being fucked like that for another good seven minutes. By now, Chris was covered in his own and the other men's sweat and pre-cum and he sensed that the men were all breathing heavier, probably close too their climax point.

Wesker was all the while looking at the gangbang. He didn't think he could feel like how he did at the moment and didn't expect it to happen. But, yet, the blond was becoming extremely jealous at the event.

His love was being touched and fucked by a dozen of other men, in front of his own eyes. Wesker had let this happen only for the _safety_ benefits it would give them, but the price was becoming too much. He pressed the remote stimulator, activating the probe to its full detonation.

It launched a very lovely scene.

Chris felt a surge of electricity flow through his lower torso and felt a big load of warm goo being shot inside his ass, accompanied by moans of the man beneath him, behind him and those of his own. His own cum was scattering itself across the sweaty abs and chest of Alan. Close after, a sweet taste burst into his mouth, which is quickly mixed with another burst of salty taste. Chris' mouth was now filled with the cum of two men. Before Chris could spit it out, he was pushed onto his back, the two men already out of his ass. He saw two dicks being jerked off in front of his face. When he was hearing moans, sperm started covering his face, almost entirely. His mouth was then quickly filled again with the two penises.

"Mwgghh…" Chris pushed the huge amounts of cum in his mouth out with his tongue, which then made his chin and neck white.

Alan was already standing over Chris with a camera in his hand. A bright flash followed and a picture was taken of Chris.

It showed the brunette with a lot of cum covering his face and neck, expressing a dazed look, with two penises in his mouth.

"Mmmh… I liked that…" Chris mumbled, after the two members left his mouth.

"I'm sure we all did, handsome." Alan said, before walking towards Wesker. "Hey, thanks for letting us fuck him. I'll make sure what I promised will get into effect by the morning." And he and his pack headed off to the bathroom.

"Get some clothes on because we're leaving." Wesker said irritated.

"Wait, I need to clean myself off, get all this cum off of me." He was already heading for the bathroom to join the other men, when he felt something slip out between his butt cheeks. It was the pink dildo.

"Chris, I'm sure that you'll leave the bathroom dirtier than when you enter it."

"But I can't go outside with all this cum on my face…" Chris suggested.

"Chris." Wesker was angered.

"Is there something wrong?" Alan asked the two. He had just left the bathroom and had a towel in his hands.

"That's none of your business." Wesker said bluntly.

"I can give you a towel if you'd like one." Alan offered.

"Yes, please." Chris said.

Alan then abruptly pulled Chris closer and started kissing him. They started a hot cum-filled make-out session, which was soon stopped by Chris himself.

"I-I…" Chris turned to Wesker. "Shit… sorry." Chris saw a pissed of Wesker. The soldier quickly putt on his pants and headed towards the elevator and was soon joined by a furious tyrant.

"You're leaving already?" Was asked with an Italian accent.

Chris quickly nodded.

"Be sure to come over again." Alan said mysteriously, as he threw his towel towards Chris.

The elevator door then closed and the two men headed down.

To be continued...

* * *

_Wesker is really pissed... damn, what will he do to Chris :)? And that picture can't be good..  
_


	16. Old Encounters

_:P, actually had to do some research for this one. I'm somehow really glad with this chapter and it's depth, hope you are happy with it too. Oh, and I'd like to do an amazing chapter for the New Year. Any brilliant idea's? Leave a review and I'll be inspired :D!_

_Now go read da storeehhh! :)_

* * *

Old Encounters

A bond between two people is like a string. This string can be pulled to an extend. The farther it's pulled, the easier it can snap. If it's broken, there is no possible way to restore it to as before. A new bond can only be created if the set pieces change. But this one… can also snap.

It was probably the worst elevator ride in Chris' entire life. Not even the elevator ride with Sheva fighting the U-8 could compare to the terror this one had. Chris felt guilty to the bone and was standing next to a distant Wesker. For some reason the elevator rides in his life would always contain the most decisive moments in his life. This one did not differ.

Wesker was silent, with two balled up fists. He was pissed.

"Wesker… I'm sorry for what happened back there. I-I shouldn't have kissed Alan." Chris said slowly and apologetic.

"The Italian guy you've known for only an hour you mean?" Wesker said back, a covered anger in his voice.

"U-uh… yeah… shit, I'm really sorry, Wesker." Chris had a guilty look on his face, quite comparable to a hungry hamster. He glared down.

The blond sighed, his fists loosening and he went in to kiss Chris, his face now wiped clean thanks to the towel that was given to him earlier. A few moments of connection past.

"Don't ever do that to me, Chris. I'm not a person you'd want to betray." And Wesker took a few steps away from Chris.

"I'd never betray you." Chris quickly promised Wesker. Though, at the thought of these words, an unforgettable memory flashed through him.

_Chris had just entered a room filled with huge tanks containing several humanlike, skinless creatures. He was accompanied by Rebecca Chambers, the S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team medic. _

_It was during the Mansion Incident, with all the horrors it had brought. Most of Chris' S.T.A.R.S. companions had been killed or turned into monsters. It was the day when everything changed._

"_Wesker?!" Chris spotted his captain. He was standing in front of a computer, next to a tube with a gigantic humanlike beast._

"_So you've come." Wesker said expectantly without turning around. "Chris, you make me proud."_

_Wesker then pulled out his gun and locked it onto Chris._

"_Since when Wesker?" Chris asked sadly._

"_I think you're a bit confused." Wesker closed in on Chris, gun almost touching his forehead. "I've always been with Umbrella and S.T.A.R.S., including __**you**__, were my little playthings." The blond noticed the words hurt Chris. _

"_The tyrant virus leaked and it flooded the whole place and unfortunately I had to give up my lovely members of S.T.A.R.S.."_

"_Y-you killed them all in cold blood?!" Chris was shocked at what his captain truly was._

"_Yes, just like this." Wesker shot Rebecca in her chest and she dropped to the floor._

"_REBECCA!" Chris shouted and he wanted to see if Rebecca was alright._

"_Don't move." Chris slowly turned away from Rebecca, facing Wesker._

"_Why?" Chris voice was empty and sad. He felt heartbroken and wanted to burst out crying. But he still managed to hold himself together with the thought of there maybe being a reason for his captain's doings…_

"_Why? This is why." Wesker hunched at a tube containing the beast. "The tyrant, the ultimate life form."_

_Chris was in absolute confusion. He couldn't comprehend what was being shown to him and… that his captain was acting like this._

"_No, I don't believe this! You wouldn't give your life to something like this, you wouldn't!" Chris eyes were watering. _

"_You would never betray us for something this stupid." At this point the point man was more talking to himself than to Wesker._

"_You wouldn't betray me…"_

A short silence fell in the elevator. Both men were awfully silent, even when they had exited the building. Wesker was walking up front and Chris followed a few feet behind him. They weren't holding hands like a few hours ago.

The entire walk, Chris was looking down, deep in thoughts. Events of the Mansion Incident were playing over and over again in his mind.

They had arrived at a pyramid-like hotel, flashing with golden lights. It was called the Luxor Las Vegas Hotel.

"A room for two please." Wesker asked inside the lobby.

"Alright. On what account number and names do I have to put it?" Was asked politely by the woman behind the desk.

"We'd rather rent one anonymously." Wesker suggested quite enforcing.

"Sir, I'm afraid we can't d-" The woman was interrupted by the phone on her desk. "One moment please."

Chris was watching from a fair distance away. He didn't really want to be near Wesker with all the thoughts stumbling through his head. He saw the lady nodding quite some times and occasionally peeking at him and Wesker while on the phone. After a while she putt it down and gave Wesker a set of keys.

"First day is free and tomorrow you can decide whether you want to pay for your stay or look for a different hotel. Your room is on the top floor, finest of the house." She pointed at a golden elevator.

"Have a nice stay." The woman smiled and waved Wesker away who was walking to the elevator, keys in his hands. He turned to Chris and was waiting for him to come over.

"Are there no stairs?" Chris mumbled disappointed. Another elevator ride with Wesker wasn't something considered _comfortable_, but he had no choice.

They both entered the golden elevator and headed for the top floor.

"What is it Chris?" Wesker asked more dissident then comforting. He noticed Chris' change in behavior after their conversation on betrayal and had just enough motivation to ask the question.

Chris, however, remained silent.

"Fine, then we won't talk about it." Wesker concluded.

Chris still remained silent, but started hesitating. Eventually he decided to ask something.

"Am I really just your plaything?" Chris asked silently.

"How do you mean?"

"Do you care about me?" Chris asked with a fear in his voice.

"Yes, Chris, I care about you." Wesker answered honestly.

"_How much_ do you care about me?" Chris asked a tad desperately.

"Chris, what are you aiming for?"

"Answer me! Do you really care about be enough to not betray me like you did ten years ago, where you ruined everything I… we had?!" Chris was almost shouting. "You were one of the main reasons why I started fighting bio-terrorism, simply because I could get back at you for what you did…" The soldier was surprised at what he had just said. Did he really start fighting bio-terrorism just to take revenge on Wesker?

"Chris, you have to let go of the past. Ten years is a very long time. Things change. People change. I've become stronger and more understanding of what my desires really are. You are one of my desires and _I care about you enough to not betray you_." Wesker closed in on Chris and kissed him. "I love you and I would try my hardest to keep you with me, dear heart."

The golden elevator doors opened, revealing their overly expensive suite.

"Now come, let's get comfortable." Wesker pulled Chris by his hand into the suite. "Maybe you should take a shower too, because when I kissed you, your face had a taste of the moistures of those men who you serviced." There was noticeably still a lot of jealousy in his voice. "I'll make sure we have some things to eat." And the blond headed towards the phone and started searching some deliveries inside a small advertising book that was laying next to it.

Chris didn't say anything and simply headed for the shower. Once he got to the bathroom, he locked the door. He needed some time for himself. Some time to think. He sat on the toilet seat with his pants on and stared at the golden-lined shower curtain. His brain started to drift off.

"_Don't you dare touching him!" Claire shouted at Wesker._

"_Claire, go to the jet, I'll meet you there. This is something between me and him." Chris commanded his little sister._

"_Are you sure?" Claire asked._

"_Yes, Claire."_

"_Remember what you promised, Chris." She ran off and headed for the fighter jet._

_Chris then turned to Wesker._

"_I saw you die in front of my eyes and now you've returned with superpowers. What a way to go Wesker." Chris took a few steps towards Wesker. "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I've missed you. A lot actually."_

"_Ah… Chris. Still having feelings are we?" Wesker also took a few steps towards Chris. The two were now face to face. _

_"It appears that you are trying to shut down Umbrella and end bioterrorism."_

"_That is true." Chris answered._

_The two were still standing there, face to face._

"_That means you have to be eliminated." Wesker said._

_The two men were slowly drawn closer towards each other. They could feel each other's breath clasping onto their skin in the cold Antarctic air._

"_Yeah, it means that were enemies." Chris added._

_Their lips were now in touch, but no movement occurred, only plain contact._

"_I've cried for months you know." Chris said to a closed mouth. He slowly put one arm around Wesker's neck and slowly pulled of the man's sunglasses._

"_You're eyes, they've changed in color."_

"_A mere consequence of the virus."_

"_I liked the green more."_

_The two started kissing, slowly. It became a passionate kiss, a sun within the cold Antarctic. The enemies then slowly broke away, knowing the facility wouldn't last long._

"_Never got to say goodbye." Chris admitted._

"_Then this will be our goodbye." Wesker said._

_The two embraced each other in a hug, clanging on tightly, not wanting to lose each other._

"_The next time we meet, I'll have to kill you." Wesker said._

"_And I'd have to kill you too." Chris said sighing._

_After hearing a blast in the distance the two released each other and Chris quickly headed for the fighter jet, leaving behind the man he once trusted and loved._

Chris had already said goodbye once, yet he was now back with Wesker. He had already faced the hard truth of them never being able to be together and right now they actually were. Maybe he shouldn't be so scared of what could happen between them. Nothing could get worse than complete denial.

Chris sighed. He should just go with the gears, enjoy his time with Wesker. The past is in the past and the present is right now, _with_ Wesker.

The soldier then took a shower and left the bathroom with a towel around his waist. When he entered the living room he was surprised by a Wesker eating… steak. The image calmed him and he took a seat next to Wesker.

"You were in the shower for quite a while. Have you been contemplating something?" Wesker asked.

"Yeah…"

"Did something useful come out of it?"

"Yes, I decided to have fun these two weeks." And he kissed Wesker on his lips. "Damn, you taste good. I'm really hungry now." Chris said with a smile.

The two then began eating their juicy steaks.

To be continued…

* * *

AN: Chris has some conflicted feelings (and will probably have a lot more) :O! And Wesker is still jelly about the gangbang, how will he take his revenge...


	17. Jealous?

_Weee, it's going fast, another chapter up already ;). But, yeah, it's da holidays isn't it. You were all craving for jealous Wesker, so enjoy! :D_

* * *

Jealous?

_I want to fuck him relentlessly._

Wesker had ordered delivery and was sitting in the living room by himself. God, was he jealous and pissed at what had happened. He would never ever give Chris away like that again, never. But he had and now had to face his consequences.

_I will show him he's mine._

The blond wanted to kick the bathroom door open and fuck Chris right there and now, but this would make him seem desperate.

So he waited, urges throbbing.

Suddenly the phone rang and Wesker picked it up.

"Hello sir, there is a delivery for you. Can I send it to your room?"

"Yes, that would be appropriate." And he hang up. Not a minute later and someone wanted to enter their room. Wesker headed for the elevator and opened the door from his side. It was a delivery boy. Wesker paid him and took the food.

"Oh and here is an envelope I had to give to you." And the delivery boy headed back down.

Wesker moved to the couch and opened the envelope. It contained a letter and a picture.

_As you know we took a picture…_

_It would be unfortunate if this were to be used against you._

_Bring Chris to our hotel tomorrow morning, just as a Christmas present. _

_We simply want to fuck him one more time._

_Alan._

Wesker pulled a picture out of the envelope. It was Chris' face covered in cum and with the two dicks in his mouth. Wesker growled within himself at the sighting.

_Really? This weakling thinks he can threaten me?_ Wesker chuckled.

He would most definitely be there tomorrow morning, taking matters in his own hand. A devilish smile formed as he formed a plan.

He then putt the letter and picture back in the envelop and hid it in his pocket and started unwrapping their dinner. Two juicy high-end steaks with mashed potatoes and salad. Wesker waited before eating. He wanted to wait for Chris, but the soldier was taking quite his time in the bathroom. So Wesker started slicing his meat and took a bite.

"Appetizing…"

It was then when he heard the bathroom door open and saw a toweled Chris walking towards him. His chest wasn't completely dried of yet, making his appearance more appetizing than the food he was eating. It was hard to not throw the food away and start fucking Chris.

_"You were in the shower for quite a while. Have you been contemplating something?" Wesker asked._

_"Yeah…"_

_"Did something useful come out of it?"_

_"Yes, I decided to have fun these two weeks." And he kissed Wesker on his lips. "Damn, you taste good. I'm really hungry now." Chris said with a smile._

Chris took to his own meal. After a while Wesker had finished and was still seated next to Chris, wondering if he should tell him about the letter or not.

"Hey, what date is it?" Chris asked before taking a bite.

"December 25th." Wesker said.

"That means it's Christmas right?" But he was being ignored by Wesker. His captain had never been a holiday man.

"I'm still hungry…" Chris said playfully after a while, licking his fork clean slowly. Wesker couldn't keep his eyes off the brunette that was now caressing his fork. Chris noticed this and then pinched his last bite sized piece of meat and started playing with it with his tongue. He acted like he was being ignored by Wesker, but knew all too well he had the captain's attention. Chris placed his tongue at the bottom of the fork and slowly licked all the way up to the piece of steak.

"It's so juicy…" Chris almost moaned and he straddled the piece of meat with his tongue. He then started kissing the lump slowly, his saliva making it wet.

"Chris…" Wesker was trying to hold back his urge. He wasn't a man of fucking after just having eaten. His lump was slowly becoming fully erect.

"I love the feeling of meat in my mouth." And Chris chomped the piece of meat and smiled seducingly at Wesker. It was too much for him.

Wesker gripped Chris by his shoulders and shoved him against the ground.

"Bed. Now."

The blond then immediately headed for the bedroom.

Chris was a bit surprised by how he had made Wesker do something he wanted. He swallowed the piece of meat and headed for the bedroom, excited and a bit anxious. Once he entered the bed room, he was pushed onto the bed.

"Thinking you can control me." Wesker said mockingly, as he crawled over Chris. "First you kiss a man you barely know and then you try to make me lose myself?"

Chris was intimidated by this Wesker. He felt terrified but also very excited by him. He was being pushed down by his ex-captain, who removed his towel. Chris' body was still moist from the shower, giving his body a shimmer.

Wesker positioned himself over Chris' face and unzipped his bulge. He started slapping the brunette's face with his rock-hard dick.

"You want me in your mouth, don't you?" Wesker said, having a dominating presence in his voice.

"Yeah?" Chris said casually, a bit surprised.

"Tell me you want me to choke you with it." Wesker commanded.

"W-what? Why would I-" Chris felt himself being pulled by his hair, coming face to face with Wesker.

"Beg me for it." Wesker said threatening.

"I- I want you to choke me with your cock." Chris spew out quickly, suddenly frightened. "Please, choke me with your cock. Please, Wesker." Wesker then forced his member deeply into the soldier's mouth, making him gag. While thrusting into Chris' mouth, he grabbed both the soldier's arms, held them above Chris' head and locked them together with the old BSAA cuffs. The blond then pulled out, giving Chris a moment to catch his breath.

"_*eguhk*_ Shit, Wesker, that hurt. _*eguhk*_" Chris' throat was already feeling sore at how it had been treated. "And why the hell did you handcuff me?"

Wesker was totally ignoring Chris and was straddling the soldier's skin with his mouth. He started suckling at his left nipple, before going downwards towards Chris' erection.

Chris was completely surprised and immediately forgot the sore feeling in his throat. Was Wesker going to give him a blowjob? Chris became exceptionally excited, his heart beating faster.

But he was disappointed when Wesker stopped right before touching any sensitive part of his aching member.

Wesker sat up and was content with seeing the disappointment in Chris' face. He then slicked two of his fingers with saliva and penetrated the exposed hole as he stared into Chris eyes with an unwelcoming gaze.

"Ahh…" Chris moaned. He felt very uncomfortable and insecure with Wesker staring at him like that, but somehow also turned on. He hadn't experienced a sexual Wesker like this before; So dominating, Chris was feeling like a little puppy that had just broken something valuable.

Wesker pulled out his fingers and pressed the head of his shaft against Chris entrance and teased it by stroking along the sides and across his butt cheeks. By now, Chris was aching to feel Wesker inside him. Chris began moving his butt towards Wesker, which was answered by Wesker throwing Chris on his stomach and forcefully shoving in. The blond was already thrusting hard, when he laid onto the man, chest against back. Chris was being pressed against the bed and was grasping for the bed sheets with his handcuffed hands. He then felt Wesker's breath against his ear.

"Tell me Chris, who do you belong to?"

"Y-you." Chris stuttered between the thrusts.

"Who has complete control over you?" Wesker cupped Chris face in his hand and turned him towards him.

"You do." Chris moaned.

"Now let me ask you something." Wesker was suddenly giving Chris a death glare. "Were you…" He cupped Chris' balls in his other hand tightly. "…fond of that Italian man?"

Chris was slowly becoming aware of why Wesker had been acting so damn possessive.

"A-are yo- Ahh!" Chris felt his balls almost being crushed by Wesker's hand.

"You'd better not answer me wrong." Wesker threatened.

"N-No." Chris moaned out of pain and pleasure.

"Good." Wesker lifted himself from Chris, pushed him down forcefully and continued his pounding. His right hand slid around Chris waist and started jerking the brunette off. This dominating sex went on for a good while and Chris was coming close to his release.

"Ahh… I'm gonna cum." Chris moaned.

Wesker suddenly stopped his jerking and thrusting, still pressing Chris down with his left arm.

"W-what? Why did you stop? Come Wesker, I'm so close!" Chris hefted out achingly.

"Beg for it." Wesker was smiling.

"Wesker, please, let me cum, please!" Chris begged, his head pressed against the bed.

"Call me your master." Wesker was slowly thrusting again.

"Master, please, let me cum, I'd do anything for you. Just, let me cum, please!" Chris begged, eagerly wanting his release. Wesker then continued his pounding and jerking, soon followed by his own and his subordinate's climax. Both men were sweaty and puffing for air.

When the two slowly got back from their sexual haze, Wesker placed his mouth next to Chris' ear again.

"_You are mine_, Christopher." The still fully clothed man pulled out, zipped up and headed for the bathroom.

Chris was staring at his handcuffs. "Damn… that was hot." Chris mumbled to himself. Wesker was actually jealous and became this possessive animal because of it. Such a dominant Wesker hadn't been experienced by Chris, same as for his own submissive state. He had actually willingly become this submissive.

_Wesker really wants me…_

Chris was smiling at the thought of this. Anger-sex with Wesker on Christmas eve. It probably was the best gift that had ever been given to Chris.

Chris continuously thought of the crazy fuck they just had till Wesker came back again, wearing a black robe. He told Chris to get into the sheets and he laid himself next to him after taking his robe off, the soldier placing his head on Wesker's chest.

"Were you jealous?" Chris asked subtly, after laying in for a time.

"Maybe." Wesker said monotonously.

"So you were." Chris smiled at the confirmation.

"I'm just not fond of it when others interfere with what's mine." Wesker acknowledged.

"I love you, Wesker." Chris said, caressing his captain's abs with his cuffed hands.

"I love you too, Chris. Now let's get some sleep shall we?" Wesker suggested.

"Wait, aren't you going to unlock me?" Chris asked.

"Tomorrow, when I feel the need to." Wesker smirked.

Chris simply gave in and the two lovers enkindled the night.

To be continued…

* * *

_And honeyweek has offically started :D!_


	18. Day One

_Happy New Year! My longest chapter to date! :D Please leave a review for this one, I want to know if you like where the story is heading! I have this amazing plot thought out and you'll get a small hunch of what it is. Just a hint, it's very Resident Evil. And I love reading reviews in general, keeps me motivated and gives me new idea's :P!  
_

_Anyways, enjoy!_

* * *

Day One

Chris was wriggling around in the overly expensive Las Vegas bed. The sun was already up for about three hours before the brunet finally awoke. He yawned and tried stretching his arms, but he was being obstructed by his handcuffs.

"Wes…" Chris looked around the room. "-ker?" His captain was nowhere to be seen. Chris got up and walked into the living room, naked and still completely in his morning dew. "Wesker?" Chris called and searched, but Wesker wasn't in the living room. Chris then headed for the kitchen and saw a note hanging on the fridge.

_I'm out to take care of some business. I'm back by 11 am._

_- Wesker_

Chris looked through the kitchen door at the clock hanging in the living room. It was 10:30 am. "What kind of business…" Chris mumbled to himself, as he headed back to the bedroom, deciding to rest for another 30 minutes.

Wesker was taking care of some delicacy at the hotel they were former night. He had gone alone and had already entered the hotel room to witness surprised men awaiting him with bats. They were planning to beat the shit out of 'this blond guy', just so they could have Chris for themselves. When Wesker arrived alone, they decided to beat him up as a message to Chris for him needing to show up, so he could prevent Wesker from any more beat-ups. They engaged in a fight with Wesker the second he arrived at the hotel.

"You're a fucking psychopath!" A bruised Italian man cringed after he recovered from the cobra strike. The hotel room was echoing with moans of pain of the several men that were in it. "Baseball bats? _*chuckle*_ Pathetic." Wesker had one foot lodged onto Alan's chest. "Even a little pest like you could've done better than that." The blond stomped onto Alan's chest, almost breaking his ribs, which was answered by a cry of pain. "Do you prefer your bones intact or shattered?" Wesker asked mockingly.

"Intact!" Alan shouted in fear.

"Alright then, listen to me. You are going to keep your disgusting hands off of my possessions." Wesker bent over to look Alan in the eyes. "You are going to stay away from Chris, and those promises for last night have to be improved. If I notice that any of my regards of my ultimatum are being disobeyed or that you've all been opening your filthy mouths about this, everyone in this room will be dead before they can even regret what they've done." Wesker removed his foot from the Italian man and patted off any dirt on his black shirt.

Alan was heavily coughing and trying to breath. The immense pressure was finally off of his lungs.

"So, do you desire disobeying?" Wesker asked once he saw the pest was able to talk.

"No… it… it's a deal." Alan agreed unwillingly.

"It's settled then." And Wesker headed for the exit, while picking up his sunglasses he had gently put on the now only non-broken table. Wesker putt on his sunglasses and exited the room. "You won't get away with this!" Alan shouted.

x

"Where have you been?" Chris asked Wesker. Wesker was currently unlocking the handcuffs that had been on Chris. He had arrived on 11:00 am perfectly.

"Paying our stay in this hotel." Wesker removed the cuffs and threw them on the couch. "I also got a map of Las Vegas which we can use to plan our escapades into the city." And Wesker handed Chris a colorful folded map. "You can pick anything you desire. We have complete access to the city." He thought of the past hours and smirked.

Chris was wearing Wesker's robe from last night. It was hanging over his shoulders, since his hands had been locked together. Once Wesker unlocked his cuffs, he slowly slid his hands through the comfy sleeves and accepted the map with a grateful and lovely smile while nodding in agreement. "Well, we probably should get some clothes. I don't really have any."

"Already taken care of." Wesker said monotonously, as he gave Chris the bag he putt down a few moments ago.

"You bought clothes for me?" Chris couldn't help but embrace Wesker in a long-held kiss. The soldier couldn't believe the captain actually remembered his favorite color. He broke away after a good tongue-wrestle and opened the semi-transparent bag. It contained a green leather jacket, a bunch of comfy tight black shirts, some blue and black jeans and a pair of all-stars. "You really went away early, didn't you?" Chris asked full of joy.

"I certainly did, dear heart." There was an eager in Wesker's voice and he gripped Chris' ass. The blond would always be hungry for sex after a beating of mere pests like Alan. The adrenaline and testosterone that would be released into his body would always last until he had fucked it out. It had always been a difficulty for even the tyrant to not fuck Chris each and every time after the S.T.A.R.S. missions they had back in the day, because he didn't want to get feelings for the brunet. Yet, he actually already had.

"Captain, I really like your dick inside me and all, but can't we save that for tonight? You know, we could prepare some _fun_ while out and about…" Chris said as he felt his butt being knead nicely. He clenched his hand onto the probe that was placed in Wesker's belt and pressed the button, soon followed by a teasing moan. In the past half hour, Chris came up with the idea to cash in on some sex toys and outfits to spice up the sex they were going to have these two weeks. "You can pick things you'd want to shove into me." Chris said with a husky voice. It was becoming difficult to hold onto his plan now that he was also getting horny, Wesker's hands still firmly grasping his butt.

"All I want to shove into you is my aching cock." Wesker said as he pressed Chris closer, their shafts pressing against each other. But when he saw Chris was slowly giving in, he smirked and broke their contact. "But I guess fucking you in a degrading outfit could be interesting."

"Y-yeah, alright, my plan." Chris was a bit surprised by Wesker now seeming more in favor of his plan than he was right now. "I'll put on some of these clothes and then we'll head out?"

"Agreed."

x

The two were now walking down the same street they past yesterday. Chris was wearing the black tight shirt, green leather jacket and a pair of jeans and sneakers. He noticed a lot of people staring at Wesker… in an approving way. He wondered if Christmas had miraculously made people see what he always had been seeing, being the only one. As they continued to walk towards the sex shop they pointed out on the map, the brunet spotted Alan walking on the left side of the street. He had bruises on his face and seemed generously pissed. They made short eye-contact. He noticed that Alan looked at him with an aching desire…

Was he in love with him?

Chris was pondering if Wesker had done this to him this morning, but didn't find it appropriate to bring him up knowing just how jealous Wesker was. It seemed that people were now seeing Wesker as the main alpha male. Nobody was acknowledging Alan like they did yesterday and this made Chris feel a bit bad for the man.

When Alan past the panoramic vision of Chris, the soldier tried to shake it off and continued forwards. "Here it is!" Chris pulled Wesker into the shop with a way too punny name. They walked towards the section filled with male '_equipment'_. Chris had an idea for something and he was already searching intensively. He only stopped momentarily to stare at a big dildo having lots of rubber knobs attached to it. Suddenly he felt a hand grasping his ass. It was Wesker's.

"Would you want that one up your ass, Christopher?" was said with amusement. "Maybe, but only if you agree." Chris said carefully, quickly changing his pose. "Hmm…" Wesker slowly paced forward and stopped before something different. "I would like you to wear this, with _my_ cock inside you." He grabbed the package and was already heading for the counter to pay for it. Chris had a glance at it. It was called 'The butler'. He didn't stop Wesker. If a butler was what could get him going, it was great with Chris. So he continued on his search for his something. A few steps into vibrating section and he found what he was looking for. It was a vibrating ring you could place around your penis.

Ten minutes later and the two were outside, both with a bag hanging at their sides. Chris had bought the vibrating ring, some whip-cream and some leather straps. He looked at Wesker's bag and saw that it must have been filled with more than just the butler outfit.

"What else did you buy except for the costume?" Chris asked as they were heading for a restaurant close by.

"You will experience it some time, this week, dear heart." And Wesker grinned.

x

They were sitting at a restaurant table, expensive and fancy. They had brought their purchases home and gone out for a good meal. They were both waiting for their food to arrive when Chris started a personal conversation.

"So, Wesker. Were you… always into guys?" Chris asked a bit cautiously and curiously.

"Of course, Chris, one's sexuality doesn't change." Wesker responded.

"No, that's not what I meant. I meant, um… have you ever been with other men before? How did it all work and… stuff?" The brunet was curious about how a relationship between two men was. This was actually his first serious relationship with another man.

"I've been with men and women before, but unlike this, they were all superficial to me and were only there for the benefits I could gain from them, mostly with other scientists." Wesker answered in his own casual way.

"So you're bisexual?" Chris asked a bit surprised.

"Yes, dear heart, just like you it is possible for me to feel affectionate towards men and women." They momentarily stopped their conversation and thanked the waiter for bringing them their meals. The two took a few bites, before Chris continued their conversation.

"You just said you and me are the only real relationship you've had in your life." Chris said cheekily and smiling, looking at Wesker with a heartwarming gaze. Wesker greeted it with another smile, though more dominating than heartwarming. "I guess, I did." And he continued with his exotic dish. The next second he looked up, he saw Chris playing with his food again, occasionally giving the blond a teasing look. "Chris, not again and especially not here." Wesker should've known when Chris ordered a sausage aside from his oriental dish, that he would tease him with it. Maybe he actually liked the teasing, but he wasn't fond of the idea of being controlled by someone else. But it didn't stop Chris from caressing his sausage slowly, a lot more sensually than the fork from yesterday. Wesker couldn't deny that Chris was a good caresser of sausages, especially his.

"Chris, other people are watching." Wesker said accusingly, his own eyes intensely focused on Chris' advances. The blond secretly wanted to flip the table over and fuck Chris in front of everyone, right there. But the teasing stopped when the waiter came back.

"Hello, here's a dish of our finest rissoles. It's a gift from that table." The waiter pointed at a bunch of girls that had been looking at sexual tension between the two men. They acted as if they were in a conversation with each other, but you could see the cheeky looks on their faces.

Wesker saw Chris staring at the steamy meatballs. "Chris, don't." Wesker threatened. But as soon as the waiter left, Chris pinched a meatball and started cuddling it with his lips. Wesker couldn't stand it anymore and rapidly pressed the button of the probe in his pocket several times.

"Aah, fuck!" Chris moaned out loud. It was loud enough to get the attention of the three nearby tables, who were now all turning their heads. "U-uh, t-these meatballs taste amazing!" Chris blurted out quickly, blushing wildly. The smell of his own cum was coming from beneath him. His jeans now had a huge sticky stain near his crotch.

"Do you know where the bathroom is?" Chris whispered urgently. Wesker pointed towards a small entrance in the back of the restaurant, which was soon entered by a blushing Chris Redfield. Once Chris was gone, Wesker took a rissole for him self and took a bite at it. "He wasn't even lying." And he smirked.

After the lovely meal, the two had gone to a clothing store to buy Chris some clean pants and new pieces of underwear. They were all picked out by Wesker, him wanting to make Chris wear the sexiest male underwear he could find. And, damn, were there a lot of sexy underwear! They were all complimenting Chris' fine figure and all had their own edge to them. From heartwarming red to a slick cool blue, from fluffy white to leather black, everything was included. They had been uncontrollably making out several times within the changing room, whenever Wesker couldn't stand leaving Chris unattended in those hot pieces of underwear.

The two then headed to their hotel once they had also done some grocery shopping. They quickly snagged some toasts as dinner and took a shower together, before fucking inside the living room.

"Put these on." a naked Wesker told the brunet, after a hot kiss. He was holding a collar with a bowtie, an exposing leather piece of underwear and… wolf ears? Chris didn't hesitate on putting them on. He looked like a butler, wolf cub. Cute, handsome, classy and extremely manly.

"Now go sit on the couch." Wesker slapped Chris' exposed butt.

"If that pleases you, mister Wesker." Chris was already role-playing.

The blond then sat on the other half of the couch. "Lay on my lap." Chris obliged and laid himself over Wesker's lap, face down, ass up and feeling Wesker groping it. The blond was licking Chris' hole, preparing it and making it looser. Chris was moaning the entire time, calling him sir and mister Wesker. Wesker then grabbed the toys laying on the ground and slid the vibrating ring over Chris' cock.

"Oh, yes, mister. Treat me as you like." Chris said submissively, feeling his cock pulsating.

"How much for this ass of yours?" Wesker asked, piercing two fingers entirely into his hole.

"It's already yours, sir." Chris moaned while pressing his ass against Wesker's hand. The tyrant answered by turning Chris, head touching the ground and ass facing the air, and shoving into him.

"Now…" Wesker grabbed another toy out of the bag now laying next to them. "… I want you to deep throat this while I fuck you." He said as he pushed the dildo with knobs into Chris' mouth.

"Mmmph mmph." Chris mumbled and tried to take the dildo as deep as possible, as Wesker pushed it further in. He gagged harshly when the inhuman penis was deeply into his throat, but Wesker didn't release. He just fucked the cub. It was hard for Chris to breath but it was manageable, his muscles slightly jiggling each time Wesker penetrated his vent. The brunet was already close to his climax, due to the vibrating ring, and was still gagging, shaking and moaning with his arms around Wesker's neck. Then, amidst the fucking and choking, he came, his seed spreading across his own chest. Wesker roughly pulled the dildo out, but did not stop thrusting.

"Did I say I desired you to cum?" he said angered.

"Sor-ry, sir, it won't hap-pen a-gain." Chris answered, feeling Wesker hitting his ass harder and harder.

"I want you to cum right now." Wesker demanded, grabbing Chris' cock and started jerking it. It was still extremely sensitive from the former climax and you could see and hear it in Chris.

"Mis-ter Wes-ker, p-please stop. It's star-ting to hurt." The brunet moaned less pleasantly. He had already cum twice times that day, during their visit to the restaurant and inside the dressing room where they bought the boxers. Now there was another climax being forced onto his cock when there had just been one. Wesker was pounding even harder, hurting Chris' vent.

"Ouch, fuck, Wes-ker, stop!" Chris moaned out of character.

Wesker ten grabbed his probe, held it in front of Chris' face and waited for Chris to stare at it. "I want you to cum right now, butler." Wesker growled.

Chris didn't think for a second and pressed the button on the probe. Both the men felt an electrical surge flowing through the lower parts of their bodies, bringing them to their climax. Wesker shot his load deeply into Chris, while the brunet covered his chest with his own cum again. The men were panting for a short moment. Wesker closed in on Chris and kissed him, before heading for the shower again.

Chris was experiencing some nausea and had a headache, because of the abuse on his genitals. His damaged vent had already healed, but a headache and nausea were more emotionally connected, so the regenerative powers couldn't progress those. He headed for the bathroom and joined Wesker under the shower, still in his outfit.

"Wesker, next time we do something a bit more romantic and tranquil." And he kissed Wesker under the showerhead.

x

"Are you D.?"

"Yes. For what business are you here?"

"I need to kill someone. My sources tell me you can help me."

"Ah… you've come to the right person. May I… ask you who this person is?"

"A cocky blond piece of shit. So, how much for the strongest you've got?"

"Oh, _him_. I've seen him around. You are free of charge then." "Here, take this. Use it and you'll most definitely kill your target. But be sure to inform me where you're going to do it. I assume you know what happens if you don't."

"I do." Alan took the syringe with the viral content and left.

To be continued...

* * *

_A/N: That can't be good...  
_


	19. Vampire

_Oh! Chapter 19 :D! (and 9 days for this chapter :P) Sorry bout that but, yeah, real life and stuff. Homework and social events happen. This chapter could be one of my favorites, a long ass HOT TUB scene! (yes, as requested :)) Oh and I wonder, do any of you all know how to post my fic on tumblr? I would appreciate more awesome readers!_

_And please leave a review if you like _***character***_ being introduced to this story. It has been almost only WxC, so thought I could mix it up a bit. And I also had to do some research to make it actually possible in RE universe (since this ain't an AU)._

_Anywehz, enjoy! :)_

* * *

Vampire

"Hey, could you pass me the champagne?" Chris was comfortably seated at the opposite side of the hot tub. They had a long day of fucking and gambling. It was only till 2pm when they actually left the bedroom, just to stroll out of the building close to 4pm. A big gambling loss was dealt by Chris, but Wesker had won the double amount, so there was no real thing to worry about. After that, they decided to use the hot tub in their hotel, just for the two of them.

Wesker passed the bottle of champagne to his swim shorted lover.

"Well, this is nice isn't it?" Chris asked with excitement, while poring a bit too much champagne into his glass.

"I can't disagree, even though I'd still rather be fucking your behind right now, dear heart." Wesker said after taking a sip of his champagne. The tile room was already getting gloomy and hot from the steam flowing in mid-air. Both the men were getting a bit sweaty. Wesker solved it with remotely opening the hatch above their heads. A beautiful night-sky was visible above them, stars brightly decorating the endless space. Once their moods was totally settled in, Wesker started conversation.

"So, Chris, have do decided on joining me yet?" Wesker asked. Chris was taken aback by the sudden question and froze for a good few seconds. "I-I… I haven't really thought about it yet." Chris said nervously, water bubbling against his back.

"It was in our agreement that you'd truthfully consider joining me. Not thinking about it would mean going against it. I'm not fond of that, Chris." Wesker said lightly casual, lightly threatening.

"I just don't know yet, alright? You said I'd have till the end of our honey week." Chris fired back. It was obviously a very uncomfortable subject for him. "Let's just talk about something else."

"As?" Wesker asked uninterested.

"Um…" Chris was looking for a normal subject to talk with Wesker about. All the things he could think of were connected to bio-terrorism, so nothing was really being said for a while. He then thought of something.

"What do you think of kids?"

"Infants?" Wesker asked, raising his eyebrow in an always confident cocky way.

"Yes… infants…" The brunet mumbled, not liking Wesker's naming. "What do you think of 'em?"

"Annoying." The captain said bluntly, not interested in continuing on that subject. "Chris, the only thing I would want to discuss is your decision on joining me. Other than that, I'd rather just fuck you." Wesker moved across the hot tub and leaned over Chris, eye-contact and his face full of lust. "Do you prefer talking or fucking?" Wesker asked impatiently, glaring at Chris dominantly.

"But…" Chris broke their eye-contact and stared at the champagne glass in his hand. He didn't want to go straight to the fucking, he wanted a romantic night with Wesker. After the brutal fuck they had yesterday and all the fucking they'd done today, a nice, peaceful evening wouldn't hurt. The brunet sighed.

"I can't just betray everyone... I really don't know yet." Chris said. Wesker sat down next to Chris, also feeling a massaging stream of warm water trembling across his spine, before Chris continued.

"I can't betray Jill. Not after her sacrificing herself to save me… from you." Chris wasn't excited anymore, his body's expression replaced with guilt. "Being with you right now actually already is something not right. Not right to her." Chris was still staring at his champagne glass, a golden liquid moving freely with each whisk of his hand. "I would've been dead if it weren't for her." He sighed again, the soundless scene of the night-sky now noticeable.

"Would you?" Wesker asked the world.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked surprised.

"Would you really have been dead? Did Jill really save you from death? Chris…" Wesker turned his head towards the man now gripping a champagne glass with a bit too much force. "I've had many, _many_ opportunities to end your life. Still you are somehow breathing. Jill did not save you from death, she saved your heart." Wesker placed his hand on Chris' cheek.

"My heart…" Chris was shocked at what Wesker said about Jill. "Never looked at it that way…" His grip was loosening, and he put the champagne glass on the edge of the hot tub. The brunet looked at Wesker, both arms inside the bubbling water.

"You know… secretly I was a bit jealous of Jill being able to be so close to you for almost 3 years…" Chris relaxed and sought more physical comfort with his captain, now leaning on his shoulder and straddling the submerged abs. "And that bitch Excella…"

Wesker also hunched a little closer and putt his hand on Chris' wet hair, stroking his head gently. "You know, dear heart, we can have a lot more years together if you join me." They looked intently at each other. Chris then slowly turned his head sideways, away from Wesker. "I'm not sure…" He mumbled, gazing at the sparkling water. The subject did make him feel uncomfortable, but Wesker's loving presence was able to fade most of that away.

"Look at me." Wesker said softly. Their eyes were locked again. Both their hair were wet from the warm tub water and glistered, droplets were creating a brilliant glow on their skin… an unfolded moment of aching desire consented both. Then, when both lovers needed to please their hearts, an indelible kiss was shared. It was like they were the only two on the face of the earth.

"You do want to be with me, dear heart…?" Wesker asked this question after their kiss had passed. They were still close to each other's lips.

"Yes, Wesker, I want to." Chris answered.

"Then make your decision so."

"I… I…

…maybe."

There was a moment of shock inside Chris' own body. Had he just given into the possibility of him and Wesker destroying the world? But all of Chris' doubts faded when he saw a small genuine smile on Wesker's face. He hadn't seen it since the S.T.A.R.S. days and it made his wrongs feel right.

"To be honest, I cannot believe why you actually thought of wearing boxers, mister Redfield. It can only be an obstruction in the event of us being together in a hot tub." Wesker was rubbing Chris' nipples with his fingers. Chris was definitely agreeing with Wesker's statement, his growing erection being compressed by his white and dark blue colored swim shorts.

"Then why are you also wearing them?" The soldier asked playfully, his hand rubbing over the blonds groin.

"Just so you can take them off." Wesker answered. Suddenly a pair of black swim shorts were afloat in the middle of the hot tub, soon followed by Chris'.

"How about you ride my cock, right now." Wesker laid back, arms relaxed on the sides of the hot tub. Chris didn't hesitate and moved onto Wesker's lap. While his vision was enthralled by the handsome captain, he could feel Wesker's raging heartbeat, both in his chest and in his engulfed cock. Chris began grinding his cock against Wesker's abs, stimulating the member inside him at the same time.

"Your cock is so big, captain." Chris husked out, followed by moans. Wesker was enjoying his subordinate doing all the work.

"Shut up and keep riding." Wesker said with small hints of playfulness. Both their lower bodies were submerged in the hot water. Chris' chest was just sticking out of the water and was enjoying his time pleasing Wesker. He saw him laid back looking at him with satisfaction and approval, seeing Wesker a lot more as a human this time. But it faded after a while.

"Turn around and lay on me." Wesker commanded, which Chris followed. The brunet was now laying on Wesker's frontal body, his captain's arms grasped around his chest and waist. Wesker bit in Chris' neck, just not hard enough to pierce his skin. "A-Ahh!" Chris made sporadic movements at the sudden sting. "An improvement already." Wesker said, going in for another bite at the already recovered skin.

Chris couldn't see it, but, under the bubbles, his ass was heavily stimulating Wesker's arousal through his reactive movements. It was an experiment the scientist inside Wesker had to go through.

"Try to escape my embrace." Wesker said, as he started biting Chris roughly in his neck. "A-hh! AH! Wesker, stop it." Chris began struggling to break free, half out of pain, half out of following orders. His body cringed and contracted when he felt Wesker's teeth breaking through his skin. He couldn't distinguish the warm liquid on his lower neck to be blood or just hot water. "Wes-ker, aah!" Chris moved roughly, but he could only move his thighs and lower waist. His legs were mostly entangled by Wesker's. Suddenly, through his spastic movements, he felt a fuzzy feeling. He felt Wesker cum inside him. Not a second later and Wesker releasing Chris from his agonizing bite. The pain receded almost instantly with the G-Virus healing his wound.

Chris, still in Wesker's grip, turned his head to look at his captain.

"Shit… so you're a vampire now?" Chris more stated than asked.

"I enjoy tasting what's mine." Wesker licked some blood off his lips and firmly gripped Chris' submerged cock in one hand, immediately stroking it.

"Then why don't you just suck me off."

Suddenly, Chris felt himself being pushed up, onto the side of the hot tub, his wet body exposed. He couldn't even react and he already felt something warm and wet straddling his cock. The brunet wanted to sit up, but he was being forced down by Wesker's arm. He could only look feverishly at the night sky, experiencing the best blowjob in his lifetime. It was like Wesker knew every exact spot on Chris' member and used it to create an adventure to the erotic heavens. "Ahh, fuck, yes… Wesker… Ah…" Chris' moans slowly got louder and Wesker adjusted his technique to make Chris' release come sooner. It wasn't long until he felt a sticky sweet liquid squirting against his palate. His mouth was clean when he went into to kiss his lover.

"I wish you were as eager to swallow mine as I am to taste yours, dear heart." Wesker said after their kiss.

"I think that has changed after what just happened." Chris said smiling, still astonished by Wesker going down on him.

x

"Have you ever done… _that_ before?" Chris asked in bed. "You know… giving someone a head."

"Not many times, but certainly yes." Wesker answered.

"I noticed." Chris smirked.

"And if you ever want to notice it again, you will go to sleep now." Wesker said.

The now less foreign Vegas night ran over them.

x

_Albert Wesker… tsseh. I knew he had a thing going on with one of his S.T.A.R.S. members._ Ada pulled out her phone and called up the Luxor Hotel. A woman picked up.

"It's Wong. Give the two men your best room. I'm talking about the blond and younger brunet. Be generous and helpful to them." And she hung up. She had spotted the two when she had just arrived, them talking to this _Italian guy_.

Ada Wong was in Las Vegas to find and kill a person that went by the name D., a B.O.W. dealer. He was in possession of a type of plaga that would be able to enhance the research development into the C-Virus. Derek C. Simmons was her employer for the time being, the national security advisor of the U.S..

It was the next morning when she was able to trace a call to D..

"_D., I need to see you tonight."_

"_Alright, kiddo. Meet me at the Cold Stone Cemetery at 12:00 midnight."_

It was short, but had all the information needed.

That night, Ada went to the Cold Stone Cemetery. She noticed the restaurant was empty and things were all too shady. She was wearing full black, except for her gloves, which were red. Looking from a distance, she saw two figures in the corner. The bartender seemed to be careless about the obvious illegal trade going on.

Ada waited outside and was soon following a hooded man that left the restaurant. The streets were still pretty crowded and she would need to wait for a better opportunity to strike. Once they were in a back alley, she took out her stun gun and stunned the hooded man.

"Tell me, are _you_ D.?" This mission would've been way to easy if she had caught the right person already.

"N-no I'm not." Was spoken with a slight Italian accent.

Ada recognized the voice and pulled off the hood. It was the man that was talking to Wesker and the Redfield the other day. She already knew this person couldn't be D.. D. wouldn't be stupid enough to just talk to Wesker face to face. He was someone who had worked with Wesker in the past.

"What's this…" Ada was holding a syringe filled with a small plaga virus. "Hmmm… Tell me, how do I contact this… D.?"

"Who the hell are you? I'm not telling you anything." Alan was slowly coming by from the stun.

"If you don't help me find D., I will inject you right here, right now." She threatened.

"Ah… god… shit…" Alan cursed

"Now, I'm waiting for you to answer."

A plentiful of guilty and angry looks appeared and faded on his face. He ended with a growl.

"He's… He…" A sigh fell.

"He can be contacted through phone. It has to be from a trusted source and he only meets at midnight." Alan was slowly getting up, very anxious of the woman almost sticking the needle in his skin.

Ada clasped a metal bracelet onto Alan's wrist. "Well, I guess that means you're coming with me."

Alan then tried to make a run for it, but felt his body burn and pain. When he opened his eyes he saw his wrist bleeding.

"Each time you do something stupid like that, you'll end up burned." Ada smiled devilishly. She then lead Alan to her hotel room.

"In the morning you'll make D. a call, handsome." And she left Alan handcuffed to her bed.

_Too bad he's gay..._

To be continued…

* * *

Cooooool, Ada (temporarily?) saved Wesker from danger! And Chris is really into Wesker and al, but will he really join him? And what's going through Alan's mind? Will he still find a way to get back at Wesker? Questions rising...


	20. Dessert

Hi trusty readers! Sorry for the long wait and relatively short chapter. I'm kinda getting a more nivanfield idea's rather than Chrisxwesker, so it's a bit hard to stay true to this story :S. Though, I'm sure to finish this one in a good way :)! Oh and please tell me if you like where the story is heading!

Now go read the chapta! (damn already 20 chapters :P)

* * *

Dessert

"Your mentality is quite remarkable." Wesker said to Chris. They were laying in their hotel bed. "I tortured you and abused you, yet you seem to almost be uninfluenced by it."

Chris slowly turned his head. "Yeah… the shit you've put me through the past ten years… I deal with things a lot faster now." Chris said, cynical for the moment.

"I love you, Chris." Wesker said with a subtle tone after stroking Chris cheek, that were growing a bit reddish now.

"Heh… I love you too." Chris couldn't help but be a bit ashamed of himself. It was really nice for him to finally be out of the bioterrorism and to have someone he could love and be loved back by, that even being Wesker. But it wasn't really a thing for him to be so careless and act like he hadn't had nightmares the past few days. Nightmares about the torture and bioterrorism.

"How would my life with you be like, Wesker? What things would we be doing?" Chris was staring at the ceiling, head resting on his superior's chest.

"We'd destroy all the pests and rule over the world." Wesker turned Chris face to his. "Together." And smiled very unnoticeably. Chris tried smiling back, but felt a brick in his stomach. Destroying pests, humans, wasn't something we would ever agree to. He had to look away, at the hidden sky.

"Why do you want to spare all the nuisances, dear heart?" Wesker was a tad disappointed at Chris' nonverbal response.

"They're not nuisances, they're people. You can't just go around killing people that don't appeal to you." Chris was talking towards the ceiling, deep in conflict. "Even when you think you are right, the truth may be the exact opposite." A question that had been on his mind since the Mansion Incident slipped his mouth.

"Why did you start hating humans so much?" Chris asked.

"Chris, you shouldn't dig at places you don't want to be buried." Wesker tried to stop Chris from his information ache.

"To be honest I'm already burrowed 10 feet in." The soldier joked.

"I'll tell you when you've decided to join me." Wesker stated. Chris stopped his questioning and got back to glaring at the patterned ceiling.

'_Always a something for something with him'_

x

"Ah, so you're awake." Ada was sitting across from the just conscious Alan. "I think you should meet with D. again, ask about how to actually use the strain."

Alan was puffing and a bit hectic about his wrist. It looked horrible, black and blue. "A-are you going to take this off if I do?!" He asked, pointing at his wrist.

"Whenever you ask me a question, the answer to that question changes. If I were you, I'd just do what is told." Ada threw Alan his mobile phone and Alan slowly started dialing D..

"Hey, it's me Alan."

"_Oh hey, so are you going to tell me now where and when you are planning to use the strain?"_

"No, not yet. I need to know how to use the strain. How do I… inject it?" Alan felt like an idiot needing to ask this question, but Ada gave him a persuading look.

"_Alan… there is no need for asking that. We only have to know where and when you are planning to use it. All else will be handled by us."_

Alan got a bit anxious by the way D. said it. "Um, could we meet up again? I might just want some strains. I'm actually becoming more and more interested into these so-called bio-weapons. So, tomorrow night, same time, same place?"

"_I don't know, kiddo. I don't like being a bit over the top. One meeting already draws a lot of attention, you know."_

"C'mon D.," Alan looking cautiously at Ada. "just for me this time."

"_Hmm… I don't know…_

…_Alright then, but only 'cause it's you buddy. Tomorrow, same time, but different place. My place."_

"Okay, see you then."

"_See you then, Alan."_

And he hung up. "So, where and when will he be?" Ada asked.

"Tomorrow midnight, at his place." Alan answered.

"Mind telling me where his place is?" Ada asked annoyed.

"It's… it's the JW Marriot building." He felt a tsunami of guilt cower over him instantly. "You aren't going to hurt him right?!" Alan asked concerned.

"I won't have to hurt him." She unclasped the bracelet from Alan's wrist. "If someone else kills him." A similar Wesker grin grew on her face, though not as sadistic and plainly persecuting.

X

"Hey, um, Wesker… Could you… you know… do what you did yesterday?" Chris asked. They were sitting on the couch, Chris laying on his back in Wesker's lap facing upwards. Chris was wearing only the pair of black tight boxers they'd bought the other day. "What are you referring to, dear heart?" Wesker asked back.

"You know… that thing you did at the end of our hot tub session." Chris mumbled carefully.

"If you are trying to ask me something, you should specify what you are asking for." Wesker said, hand stroking Chris' neck.

"When you… gave me a blowjob." Chris smiled like a little innocent puppy, something that Wesker couldn't but like.

"Maybe." Wesker said.

"Maybe?!" Chris sat up instantly. "W-when?" Chris was acting like a dolly jolly premature teenager. He hadn't ever thought of seriously asking Wesker to go down on him since last night.

"I didn't say I would, Christopher. A maybe suggests there is a probability, an uncertain one." Wesker stood up and headed for the kitchen. "I'm going to prepare dinner."

The brunet watched his boyfriend disappear in the kitchen when he saw the elevator light flashing. Chris walked towards the elevator and opened the door. It was empty, except for a note with a red lipstick lip stain on it.

_Dear old friend,_

_I see you are having fun with your little gunman there. Actually quite cute to see you having someone to care for and that being him._

_But, I think I should tell you about this D. you might be interested it. He gave that Italian guy you beat up a strain that could've killed you. _

_I'm pretty sure D. wants you dead._

_See you tomorrow, 12:00 am JW Marriot building._

_He has some really messy things going along his business, so be prepared._

So an old friend of Wesker has been spying on us? And Wesker beat up Alan and made him eager for revenge? Chris was suddenly not so fond of Vegas anymore.

'_Shit, Wesker could be in danger! A strain that could kill him, no…_

_But, wait… he's Wesker. I don't have to worry.'_ And with that the sudden worries that plagued Chris flew off.

"Wesker, there's a letter for you." Chris walked into the kitchen. Stunned by the amazing smell of food, Chris peered over the steaming pan and sniffed up the delicious scent. It smelled familiar.

"Let me take a look." Wesker took the letter and read it in a brief 10 seconds. He was smirking at the end of it. "Such a peasant and still so alike."

Wesker and Ada had been partners for a long period of time. Their dark nature and deceptive behavior was bound to make the two great partners. They grew apart when Ada started helping the opposition, frankly because she was delved into human emotion. Now, the tyrant could understand how her emotions played over her, because he was pretty much dealing with the same problem.

Being in love with the opposition.

Wesker turned to Chris. "Tomorrow we'll be retrieving some firearms."

"So were really going for this D.?" Chris was snuggled behind Wesker, chin leaning on the blonds shoulder. "And who is this old friend of yours?"

"Dear heart, it's better if you don't know. For your safety." Wesker said.

"So now you're suddenly concerned about my safety, huh?" Chris joked. "Almost choking me everytime we fuck."

"I do like choking you, but it's more fun when you're alive." Wesker answered and pulled him in for a tongue-wrestle. After an exchange of a bit too much saliva, Chris got hungry looking at the cooking food. He snagged a small piece of hot meat and shoved it in his mouth. The taste combined with the smell made him realize he had eaten this before.

"_Thanks, uh, captain." Chris was feeling very awkward and insecure about himself being inside the captain's apartment._

"_That's alright. After such a draining mission, a good meal can do no harm." His captain said._

_Chris was invited to join his captain after they both had been chasing some thieves the entire day. They had stolen something valuable from the Umbrella corporation and he and Wesker were the first ones on the job. Though, it hadn't been clear at the time what exactly was stolen, except for it having to be brought back._

_Chris gleamed across the table. "Do you do this often, captain?" Chris asked hesitantly. He wanted to know if it was a frequent thing for his captain to invite his recruits for a meal at his apartment or that, something he hoped on, it was because he found Chris a bit special._

_He got an answer that raised his heartbeat a little._

"_I don't do this frequently. You are fortunate to be able to experience this. Now, are you going to eat or not?" Wesker said a bit annoyed._

"_Y-yeah." Chris took a bite from a lump of meat in his steamy bowl. It tasted friggin' delicious. "Damn, Wesker, you can cook!" Chris said enthusiastically._

"_I wonder what you'd think of dessert." The captain said a bit teasingly. Chris tried to look away, not to show his blushing cheeks. Their relationship had to stay professional. _

_Luckily, they both got beeped up, another mission needing to be attended to. They never got the chance to get to their dessert._

"Hey, Wesker. How about we do dessert first and eat dinner after?" Chris, still in the kitchen, grabbed his superiors bulge.

"Shoving my cock in your mouth does sound like a charming thing to do." Wesker said and he dragged Chris into the bedroom.

To be continued…

* * *

So some action is to come! :D But now I really have to go sleep, I'm feely a bit dizzy cause of tiredness... the things I do for you guys, lol :P


	21. Decision

_Long time no see! Sorry for the wait, but I had many exams and have more coming, so that's why the long wait and relatively short chapter. Though I hope you like story elements I added and the path it's walking :)_

_Enjoy the read!_

* * *

Decision

"Didn't think it would be that easy to get guns as civilians."

Wesker and Chris just got home from their escapade to the Las Vegas gun shop. They were preparing for their meeting with D..

"Chris, if teenagers can get their hands on Uzi's and go rampaging through schools…" Wesker was loading the three guns they had bought, a shotgun, a M64 and a pistol. "You better still have the magnum I gave you."

"Y-yeah, of course." Chris said, a bit distraught at the nonchalant way Wesker talked about the recent school shootings. He went for the drawer in their bedroom and took out the magnum. It was a good thing a lot of people were dressed up during their arrival. All the Las Vegas people, including Alan, had simply thought he dressed as a cosplay guard with a fake revolver, seeing as he had his shirt off. Now with the magnum in his hand, Chris was even more disturbed with how easy it was to obtain and smuggle firearms as a civilian. At least people would be able to defend themselves when an outbreak happened.

"Here it is." Chris was holding the magnum in front of Wesker, who took it and loaded it with 6 rounds. The captain then placed all the guns on the table inside the living room.

"It's four hours till we depart, dear heart." Wesker said facing Chris, after looking at the overly decorated clock. "That would leave us with some time to… prepare." He started kneading Chris' butt with his gloved hands.

"Prepare my ass for your cock, right?" Chris chuckled, stroking his hand across the blonds face. He felt Wesker rigidly groping his butt now, pushing him against his body, their arousals growing.

"Hmm… You know what, Chris, let's try something different this time." Wesker said after a few kisses, pushing Chris onto the couch, his head on one side, his feet at the other. Wesker climbed onto him, opposite sides.

Was Wesker wanting to do a 69 position with him? The cold feeling of sudden air flowing against Chris' member was soon replaced by something warm and wet.

"Ahhh…" Chris moaned. He started unzipping his captains bulge and sucked with delight. Muffled moaned escaped his mouth, as Wesker was continuing his oral act. Chris felt Wesker straddling his slit with the tip of his tongue, followed by a crazy deep throat. Troubled with trying to evade his own gag reflex, Chris felt Wesker's fingers entering his behind, trying to find his g-spot. When his fingers hit those sensual nerves, Chris hips shot up. The brunet kept moaning wildly until his release, which shot straight into Wesker's stomach. On his climax, Chris began gagging and puking up slime, because Wesker began thrusting violently. When his face was covered with his own mucus, he grasped for air when Wesker left his mouth. But when he tried to breath, he felt cum scatter across his face and inside his mouth, making him cough on the sudden liquid covering his pharynx. After wiping off his face with his shirt, the he and his captain made out.

"I thought you wouldn't do that anymore…" Chris said blushingly and smiling.

"I just wanted to help you remember what you'd lose if you didn't join me." Wesker said. They kissed again.

X

"So what's your story with this guy anyway? You seem to be concerned about him." Ada was seated in front of the cuffed Italian man. He had just awoken from a small sleep. His wrist was looking less devastated now.

"What the hell is it to you?" Alan spit at the woman wearing a red leather jacket.

"Maybe there's something I could sympathize with…" Ada said with a devilish grin. Alan shot up a little. There was a lot of hesitation and doubt cowering noticeably. He wanted to protect D.. He didn't want him to get hurt.

"Well… me and him were… We were best friends since junior. He was four years higher, but we did everything together and… I kinda fell in love with him after graduation."

"Seems you two were a peaceful pair. How did he get into the bio-weapon industry?" Ada asked.

"He… he was always interested in DNA and viral things. I saw him linger towards Umbrella and when he was adjoined, we got cut off from each other. I was only last year that I got a phone call from him. I don't really agree with what he's been doing, but he really is a good guy! You don't have to hurt him!" Alan pled.

Ada simply remained silent.

x

"So… we're just go there without anything info on what were going to face?" Chris asked. The past two hours, Chris and Wesker had been making out, having dinner and making out again. It was Chris who had to actually remind Wesker they had something to else to do that night. They were now preparing to head out for D.'s hideout.

"That wouldn't be too smart. The person in that letter is not one that underestimates something. She warned us to be prepared, so we should act so, and you know me Chris. I always have a plan." Wesker said.

"Are there going to be a new type of B.O.W.'s you think?" Chris asked cautiously. "I'm not really in the mood to be fighting monsters when I could be spending my time with you instead." Chris was holding Wesker hand.

"When you join me, we will have all the time in the world to spend together." Wesker said. Chris distained himself from Wesker and looked at the seemingly worriless view of the Vegas city. He was again in distraught with himself. He had been fighting Wesker's wanting for so long. Though, the battle in his own heart was almost over. One side was becoming victorious, whether he liked it or not.

"Look at me, Chris." Wesker said in a softly manner. Chris turned his head at the new soft voice. The lovers were again in each others eyes.

"We make a great team, dear heart." Wesker grabbed Chris by his arms and pulled him against his body. "Us together, and nothing in this would can stop us…" He was looking intently at Chris, deepening his gaze with each second. "and… I love you." Wesker's voice had never been this human, never been this… emotional?

Wesker was surprised when Chris suddenly kissed him. It felt like an urgent kiss, a need to express something that couldn't be said in words. Chris could only tell Wesker through the kiss what he wanted. What he had be wanting all his life, but couldn't come to terms with.

He wanted to join Wesker.

He wanted to be with Wesker.

He wanted to love Wesker.

Right now Chris couldn't care about what the world would think of him and Wesker together. Because… he was so deeply in love.

Because…

Wesker had now become his world.

Both men smiled, one less than the other, but a gigantic leap from what was usual.

"Alright then." Wesker said with a satisfied exhale. "Let's wrap things up and head out." The blond was answered with a nod and a kiss.

x

"John, does an Ada Wong sound familiar to you?" D. asked.

"Yes… why?" John answered from behind his computer.

"I saw this Asian woman going after Alan when we met up. Looking at some of her old Umbrella files, it seems she might be here to kill me." D. took a puff off his cigarette. "Oh, and it said you had her as your password."

"I… Yes, I did." John's guard was up. D. wasn't the type of person to be interested in something personal to him, unless…

"You loved her, pfff. Funny." D. took another puff. "When she comes, I want you to kill her." He then pressed out his cigarette on John's lab coat and exited the room. Once D. was inside his own bedroom, he wanted to call up Alan, but withheld when his secretary came walking in. "D., there is something you'd probably want to see." They walked towards her desk and looked at the monitor screen. It viewed the entrance to his villa.

"Seems like you old friend Albert Wesker has come to pay you a visit." The secretary said all too recognizable for some unknown reason. "Do I sense concern?" She asked when she looked up at D..

"We aren't friends anymore, far from it." There was a distress in his voice. He then hefted his mouth in front of a microphone. "John, test the experiments in the atrium, _now_." He then laid eyes on the monitor again, looking furiously and yet slightly guilty at the blond man.

X

"Isn't it dangerous to just walk through the main entrance?" Chris asked, hesitating his superior's plan.

"Chris, danger does not exist for a god like me." Wesker said, as he kicked open the gigantic doors. "Especially not with you by my side." He added, walking through the villa casually, as if he knew the place from his thumb. It was clearly noticeable Wesker's attitude changed after Chris consciously joining his side. It almost seemed he was happy…?

"Seems we've arrived too early." Chris said, walking forward cautiously, shotgun at the ready. "The friend of yours isn't here."

"Oh, she is most definitely here, but just not in your vision of sight." Wesker kicked open another door. It was the atrium.

"There." Wesker flashed towards a metal door and waited for Chris to run over. Suddenly all doorways were slammed shut by metal plates. They were locked in. The ceiling opened and showed a big vent.

There were B.O.W.'s falling out of it, all unknown to Chris. Though, Wesker knew what they were. A type of B.O.W. that could actually work against him in a locked down place.

They were regenerators, amplified ones.

To be continued…

* * *

_Amplified regenerators... can't be good. Wonder where Ada and Alan are though._


	22. A New Life

_Guys... It came very unexpected to me, but this will be the concluding chapter to this story. While writing I just found this the best way to end this tale (might epilogue though) Can't believe this went so fast... 22 chapters in 4 months. Damn, that be cray. But it was fun and I'm sure to keep on writing. Also a total of 16,5k views at the posting of this chapter, omg :D!  
_

_ It was an amazing journey with you guys and I want to give each and everyone of you a digital hug._

_:hug: x100000_

_I really hope you liked the story and the ending it has. Luv you all!_

* * *

A New Life

Each time a shot was fired, a limb dropped. Each time a shell dropped, a shredded monster recovered. There was no end to this madness.

Only an increase.

Chris was slowly walking backwards, reloading his shotgun. Wesker was shooting pinpoint at supposed weak spots, but the regenerators kept coming closer.

"Change of plans!" Wesker shouted. He ran towards the nearest wall and started punching the crap out of it. "Try to distract them."

All moments went from very calm to very tense. It was not a habit for the man to be sweating so crazily as he was now, but things were different. He could not regenerate, meaning his own life was in danger and, most importantly, the one that was slowly becoming overwhelmed. That man was not any other man. That man was not someone he wanted to get harmed. That man _was not expendable_ like all the others. Wesker was now in danger of losing something, something very dear to him. A so called fear of loss had somehow caught this man off guard.

"Wesker, whatever you're doing, hurry up!" He had drawn all the mobs towards him to give Wesker space, but now he was slowly getting cornered, still firing shell after shell to slow the monsters down. While the regenerators kept coming closer, Chris only looked at Wesker, who seemed to be scared somehow. The soldier had never seen the blond in such a state and it fired up anxiety the captain always would seem to calm.

"Shit!" Chris tone was very desperate and filled with fear. A regenerator penetrated Chris with its spikes. The regenerators were all in melee range.

Screams shouted, followed by a robust sound of a wall shattering. Suddenly there was no more sound.

Wesker, now filled with dread and anger, stormed back to his lover, shooting rapidly with his rifle. Chris was pinned against the wall, either unconscious or dead, still with all the regenerators attacking his pinned body. It was torture, even for this emotionless man to watch. Wesker ripped away most of the regenerators and threw them across the atrium. But with the last one, he got a reaction that caused him a dilemma. The last regenerator was deeply nailed into the brunet's body and caused immense pain and shredding when trying to pull out, with the probability of circumcising him. Chris slowly moved his head to watch Wesker, fear in his eyes. "Chris bear with me." Wesker tried saying encouragingly, and ripped the last regenerator away. Chris body was so churned and destroyed, he couldn't move. Wesker carried him in his arms and dashed away, through the exit he had just created. Behind them, a group of B.O.W.'s followed.

X

"Las Vegas has nice houses. I might even consider living here when I'm done with all… this." Ada said to herself, walking through the upper hallways of the mansion with her javelin gun. Alan was walking in front of her, hands visible.

"Here should be the stuff you're looking for." Alan stopped in front of an elegant door.

"Alright then. You won't be any use of me anymore." Ada said smiling, and she stunned Alan, leaving him on the hall floor.

The room was dark, but felt musky. It must have just been habited. Ada went through searching the room for some research documents on the new plaga. She found some evidential papers in one of the great number of chrome drawers. While peering thorugh the papers she noticed a familiar name popping up many times…

"John." She said silently. "What are you doing here?" Behind her was a man with a gun pointed at her. It was only John who had known her so well, he could sneak up on her. Except for Leon of course.

"I thought you were dead." She slowly turned around and felt very conflicted. There were who knows how many different emotions and thoughts rushing through her head. She stared at the gun man. "You've changed." John noted. For some reason he wasn't concerned with Ada not putting away her javelin gun.

"So have you." She walked towards John to get a better look of his face. The once radiating face had aged. There were some wrinkles here and there, making it obvious he had been frowning a lot the time apart. But there was something that concerned her.

"You're infected." She stated. "D. did this to you?" Even with her heart belonging to someone else, she could not be careless about him. He wasn't a target to kill. She didn't have to let him get hurt.

"D. told me to kill you." John said bluntly.

"Are you going to listen to him?" Ada asked after a while of peeking, not very much in her mysterious character anymore.

"I should." John pulled the trigger on his berretta and with a click fear and tension faded.

The gun wasn't loaded.

"Why are you still working for this… business. I thought you'd quit after Raccoon." Ada was letting her guard fall, leaning on a desk nearby. "I did. After I got hauled out of the mansion I swore to never research these monstrous creations again. But… one night in Vegas I got fucked over really hard and ended up here." John walked slowly across the room, as if he wanted to run from something. "And what is horrible, is that I actually had some joy in helping D. with these things." He started laughing. Laughing full of sadness.

Wiping off some tears, he focused his attention on Ada. "Aren't you here for the things I researched?"

Ada didn't answer.

"I assume that's a yes." He stopped his pace and was standing next to Ada. "You're also here to kill D.. Something I should do, but can't."

"John, if you help me with my mission, I can make sure you won't be needing antidote from D.. My employer is flooded with resources and I'm sure you can create a cure. He'll need people like you." Ada was holding his hand. It wasn't normal for her to be this unprofessional at missions, but the aid of an insider could help her.

"You had always been my little angel…" John mumbled to himself.

D. was soon to be dead.

X

"Chris are you all right?!"

Chris slowly came by, hearing a vague panicking voice far away. When his pupils dilated towards Wesker, he struck up, hands moving towards his middle. Where he had almost been circumcised was now skin.

Wesker pulled him in to kiss him and hold him as tight as he could bear. "Damn it, Chris, I thought I lost you…" It was now that Chris was able to see that Wesker's eyes were teary. "W-where are we?" Chris mumbled slowly getting up from the ground.

"You are safe here, dear heart." Wesker said. It was almost like a dream. The way this tyrant talked, the way he was acting… it was so comforting and humane. It felt like Wesker from before the Mansion Incident.

Maybe even…

"How long have I been out?" Chris asked as he peered across the room. The room somehow felt very safe, and there was a typewriter.

"Too long." Wesker said, now looking the other way. "Chris… while you were out… I had a contemplation." He made eye-contact, no hint of sadism seen, even with those sanguine eyes of his. "We can't rule this world together. I can't make you go through that much any longer. I can't risk… losing you again." It was now that Wesker was actually showing his vulnerable side. While he was luring the regenerators away from the room, he had experienced something unbelievably different from what had always been in his core. He had actually experienced the potential loss these, _his_, creations could cause. Before this day, Wesker had never thought of the possibility of they way he thought now. The way he would change.

But, yeah… love. Love can change everything.

"Chris, when we get out of here, I want you to continue living your normal life." Wesker said, tears dangling in his eyes. "Of course, with an occasional meet-up with me." He laughed a little, yet full of emotion.

"Wesker…?" Chris was also tearing up, full of amazement and slight happiness.

"But now… I have to get you out of here, safe and in one piece." Wesker said, his tone yet almost returning to his devilish way of speaking. "I need you to trust me, dear heart." He clanged onto Chris tightly. "I need your regenerative power to kill the B.O.W.s outside." Chris felt a familiar black tacky slime starting to cover his body and knew what it meant. He putt his arms around Wesker as tight as possible.

"I love you Wesker."

"I love you Chris…

…I always did."

A horrible pain flashed through Chris' entire body and everything went black.

X

Chris woke up on his bed in the Luxor hotel. He was hefting in and out heavily. Had it all been a dream? He ran towards the bathroom to look into the mirror.

His eyes were blue again. He ran to the living room, hoping of finding Wesker. He found his love to be standing in front of a window, over viewing the Vegas streets through his sunglasses. Police sirens were increasing and decreasing in volume.

"D. is dead, you've lost your regenerative power and soon there will be a cab to bring you to the airport." Wesker turned around to Chris and kissed him. He handed him a small pocket device that seemed to be a phone. "Call me when you've arrived. Don't worry, it's designed to be secretive and can only be used to call me."

"Wesker, I don't want to go to my old life. I want to stay with you!" Chris said.

"You are with me, dear heart, and you will be with me as long as you desire. I will join your presence whenever I can, but, right now, I just have some business to do." He chuckled at this a little. "When you're fighting bioterrorism, you won't be fighting me anymore." Chris was stunned at this statement. "So do you think you can handle a few human days without me?"

"I-I… When will I see you again then?" Chris asked calmly concerned.

"When you're about to sleep in your sister's guest bed." Wesker said.

"Promise you won't leave me behind Wesker."

"Chris, I already did and will again for you. I promise I won't leave you behind, never." The phone rang and Wesker picked it up. "The cab is here." He said and he gave a bag to Chris. "This will be all you need."

"I still don't really want to go. I want to spend more time with you." Chris said silently.

"We can only spend more time together once I've taken care of this business. Now go."

They gave each other an eternal kiss, before the brunet left, with a calm heart.

After seeing Chris leave, Wesker dialed a number on his phone.

"Hello, old friend."

"Oh, it's you. You're going to take up on that offer from last night aren't you?"

"Well yes, your life had always intrigued me by the trail of it and it's ideal for the change of life I intend to hold."

"So cute… you really love him."

"Yes,

I do."

END.

* * *

Oohh, sorry, but I had to leave the ending a bit mysterious (that's a hint), just so you all could wonder a little bit about what Wesker will do now to be able to live with Chris 4eva and happy (If it ain't that obvious). 3 all the trusty readers that have been with me for this long :D!


	23. AN

Hi guys! I'm sequeling this story at the following link:

s/9390219/1/A-Night-to-Remember

See you there! :D


End file.
